Wicked Game
by Shara Bey
Summary: Bonnie has planned out every detail of her life and runs a safe yet tight ship to avoid ending up like her parents. But one night it all comes crashing down and she meets the local infamous playboy Enzo St. John. He is the polar opposite of everything she has ever planned to fall for. Yet the two can't help but fall deep into each other, playing a wicked game.
1. Rules

_Wicked Based..._

 **Chapter One**

 _You have to swear_  
 _You've got love to love me_  
 _That will last forever_  
 _We must have a story_  
 _With a happy ending_  
 _I swear to never go away_  
 _And never put aside_  
 _The things I'm gonna say_  
 _Cuz these are rules for us_

 _\- Rules, Shakira_

 ** _Twelve Years ago_**

Wes and Enzo snuck in through the back door. His mother told them to stay outside, but they're getting real thirsty from playing basketball in the sun. He reached for the cupboard for the glasses when he heard his mother yelling at his dad in the living room around the corner. He froze, arm stretched over his head, his weight on his toes. She was already in a bad mood. She'll beat him if she sees him inside the house.

Enzo eased down onto his heels and hanging his head. He was scared and embarrassed. His dad said what happens in the family is their personal business and no one should witness what goes on in their home. He looked over at Wes who was witnessing and hearing his family's business.

Enzo pointed to the back door and mouth, "Let's go."

Wes nods and turns around, and Enzo follows behind his friend, both of them stepping softly so they weren't caught.

His mother was still yelling at his father, but he didn't hear his replies. They could not travel ten feet to the back door fast enough. They were halfway there when he heard his mom say, "You will not see them again. You can send a monthly check for that boy and that. Is. It."

He halt and held his breath. Even the pulse pounding in his ears seems too loud. Enzo tried to focus on what they're talking about, but the thump-thud-ump was distracting.

Who are they talking about?

"I can't do that. He's my son too. I have to see him." his dad was mad enough now that he could hear what he's saying.

"He is not your son. Enzo is your son. We are your family." his mother was enraged.

Wes stopped and looked back at him. Enzo waved for him to keep going. He had to hear this. He continues forward and eases the screen door open as quietly as he could.

"Yvette, he's my—"

"I don't care, Giuseppe. I don't want anything to do with that boy. I don't want Enzo to have anything to do with that boy, either. You do what I say, or we are done. You are so lucky I'm even considering staying with you after this shit."

He gasped. Are they splitting up? Why? Who were they arguing about?

"I can't do that. Asking me to give up Stefan is the same as asking me to give up Enzo. I won't do it."

Stefan?

"Well," his mother said, her voice cold and bitter, "I'm done asking. You've made your bed with that cheap whore—now you can lie in it. I mean it. I won't have anything to do with that bastard child and neither will Enzo. You'll see Enzo when a court orders me to let you see him again. Now get out!" she screams.

His ears were ringing, but he could still make out her heavy breathing.

He was terrified of being caught in her wrath, he couldn't even move. He has to know if his father was leaving. He didn't want him to leave. He didn't have to see whoever his mother didn't want him to see. He won't have anything to do with Stefan. He just didn't want his dad to leave them and never come back.

He was not answering whether he'd stay or leave and Enzo didn't hear anyone moving in there.

The urge to tell him to stay wins out over the fear and before he can think better of it, he was walking toward the living room.

"Let me get some of my things and then I'll go."

"No!" Enzo rushed into the living room. He can't leave. "I don't want you to go, Dad."

"Lorenzo! I told you to stay outside." his mother was looking at him with that look she gets when she gives him a beating, but it would be worth it if he could talk his father into staying.

"I know, but I was thirsty and then you guys were yelling at each other." he looked back to his dad. His hands were balled at his sides and his shoulders heave with the exertion it takes to not cry.

"Lorenzo—"

"Giuseppe, go. You'll have to come back later and get your things. Don't make this any harder on him than it needs to be."

Enzo shake his head at him. She's not really going to make him leave, is she?

He gave a sad look to his son regretfully. "I'll be back, son."

"Now, Giuseppe. Before I call the cops," his mother says, her voice soft and steady.

His father stares at him while he blinked away the sting of tears. "I will be back," he promises and then heads for the door.

Enzo turns to his mom, willing her to say something, anything that will make it okay for him to stay.

But she doesn't, and his dad walks out the door, closing it behind him.

He was enraptured, waiting for the door to reopen and for his dad to walk back in.

He doesn't.

His car starts up and then fades away as he drives farther and farther from him.

"Go to your room," his mom says and flings a piece of paper onto the side table.

Enzo glares at her and don't move.

She meets his glare for with her own. "You want to know why he had to leave?"

He nod. He was asking for it now, but he didn't care anymore.

"Because he was doing things with another woman he should only be doing with me. And he has another child with her. He has a family on the side, Enzo. And when I asked him to give it up, to give them up for us, he wouldn't." She was no longer just angry, but sad. Really sad. Her eyes are watering and the bottom of her chin is shaking. She drops onto the couch and covers her face with her hands as a sob breaks loose from her throat

"Mom?" Enzo ask, uncertain. It hurts his chest to see her crying. He had never seen her cry before. He didn't like it one bit.

He walked over and put his arm around her like she used to do to him when he was sad.

She seems so feeble, like if he release any of his tension from around her she'll fall apart.

He held on tight and repeat one line to himself over and over again.

 _'I hate Stefan.'_

* * *

 ** _Present Day_**

Classes starts in two days. Bonnie still had two chapters to read in her global accounting class, and a stupid _who are you?_ paper to write for politic management. She had the first week's chapters read and assignments completed for her other three classes.

Caroline, her best friend, arrives tomorrow and she'll give her shit if she sees Bonnie doing homework before classes start. Not that she won't give her shit the whole semester anyway, but there's a welcome-back mixer for Beta Alpha Psi, tomorrow, and Caroline is determined about them attending. Especially since she was now the new president.

Her phone vibrates across the desk. Only three pages in, but it's Jeremy. She smiled. "Hey, sweetie," she say in a sweet voice.

"Babydoll, I miss you." She loved when he called her that. He started giving her cute nicknames after a year into their relationship, and they've been steady for three years now, it was crazy how he still made her melt. She was so marrying this man after graduation.

"I miss you too."

"So what are you doing right now?"

He's not going to like this. "Homework," she said dubious. The same answer she gave him when he lasted called her today.

"Aren't you done with that yet?"

"Almost. Just a few more things."

"Good. Do it tomorrow. I want to see you. Come over, please." He drags out _"please"_ in the way he knows she'd have a hard time resisting.

"Aw, babe. I can't. I have to work tomorrow and we have that Beta Alpha Psi thing tomorrow night." she was currently working at the local bridal boutique downtown near Whitmore.

"Fuck it, we'll skip the mixer. I'd rather see you tonight anyways." He was horny. This was the only time he'd beg when he wanted to have sex with her.

Caroline thought it was pitiful and lame, but Bonnie was always delighted to see him like this. She'd rather him beg on his knees for her than look someplace else for it. He'd never do that to her, though. She had taken good care of him to ensure it doesn't happen.

"You know Caroline won't let us." They've been friends much longer than Jeremy and her have been together, and when she wants something, she gets it. Which is exactly why the club voted her in as their president.

"You let me handle her."

Bonnie snorted, "Good luck with that."

"You're really not going to come over tonight." he says more as a disappointed statement.

"I'll make it up to you I swear," she singsong. She would too. She'll make it up real good.

"I guess I'll have to use my hand."

Bonnie laughed. She loved this boy. "Don't sound so unhappy. Your hand feels so," She drops her voice and add a moan, "good."

"Not cool babe, not cool at all." His bed creaks as she assumes he was adjusting himself. "In fact that was down right mean."

She grin. Even she was a little aroused affecting him like this. "Tomorrow. It'll be like make-up sex. Even though we never got into a fight." Even she was beginning to look forward to it.

She flip through the pages in her book waiting for his answer.

He doesn't. He was probably pouting.

"Awww, come on. You know it turns me on when you use your hand and think of me."

"Yeah." He's still pouting.

"I love you."

"Love you too." He hangs up.

Bonnie speed-read through the sections about the US accounting. Most of this was a quick review. Then she wrote the paper about herself, her future goals, and dream career, and then put a few final touches on it.

When she was done, she check her phone and saw it wasn't as late as she thought it was. Bonnie went to her call list and hovers over Jeremy's name.

Naw, she'll surprise him.

He's probably already taken care of matters, but she's sure he'll be happy and ready to go again once he sees her.

Bonnie hops out of her chair and tuck it in under the desk, straightening it when one of the legs sticks out farther than the other.

She go over to her dresser, which was of course already unpacked—and open the panties drawer. She took out the white lace underwear and bra. Jeremy likes this set. She put it on and check herself in the wall-length mirror.

Yep, Jeremy's going to like this. Her ass looks great.

She finished dressing and locked up behind her. She waved to Lexi, her floor maiden, on the way out of the dorms and stifle when she open the outside door. Virginia was hot as hell around late August.

Bonnie heads off campus towards Jeremy's apartment a block away, which is nice because they have more privacy, but it's still close to the campus library for her weekend study groups when she stayed with him overnight.

She walks up the three flights of stairs and creeps over to his door. She had come this far she would like to keep it a surprise. She checks the door to his place. It's unlocked. She opens and closes the front door softly behind her. Light from his bedroom shimmered into the hallway. She followed it and heard moans coming from his room.

Oh my God! He's watching a porno.

The closer she got the louder the sex sounds got.

"Oh fuck yeah," followed by a loud slap.

She stopped. That sounds an awful lot like Jeremy and the slap is too clear to be from the TV or a laptop.

Her heart beats in her throat and stomach at the same time. The sensation was nauseating. She inhaled deep to keep her heart in her chest, and she smelt it. Sex. Dirty, raunchy, sweaty sex.

Her feet moved. She couldn't stop them. It was almost like they're detached from the rest of her body but still manage to carry her forward.

Her fingers trembled as they pressed against the oak wood of Jeremy's bedroom door, opening it all the way.

Jeremy had a naked blonde bent over his bed, taking her from behind. He's pounding into her with his teeth exposed in a howl. He didn't even hear her come in or open his door.

"Jeremy." His name squeaks its way out her mouth.

He quickly pulls out of the blonde wearing a red condom. The same color as the ones she bought him for when she missed her birth control pills.

Both of them looks at her in alarm. "Bonnie! What the hell are you doing here?" He dashes over to a towel sitting on a chair and wraps it around his waist.

What was she doing here?

Her shock turns to anger. "I came over to have some alone time with you, but it looks like found someone else to keep you company. I figure you were alone watching porn because at least that would have been okay, but This? This is bullshit!" she points to the curly haired blonde now swanking over to the bottom of the bed to grab her clothes.

She stomps over to the end table, but Jeremy cuts her off.

Bonnie pushes him to the side as hard as she can. He moves enough that she took the final steps to the table.

He grabs her arm, but she yanks it away and reach the top drawer. She opens it and finds the bottom littered with condoms. He or she was in a rush and messed up the neat arrangement they were in the last time she saw them. The pulse in her stomach intensifies.

Jeremy grabs her arm again, this time tight enough that she couldn't pull away, and spins her around. "We need to talk."

Bonnie jerks her arm again, but his grip doesn't lessen. "Oh, now you wanna talk?"

The blonde, Bonnie knew she'd seen before, she worked at the school's coffee cafe, her name was Liv Parker, she walked toward the door. "Call me later, Jer" she says as she steps into the hall.

So this has happened before. She slaps Jeremy with her free hand. "You bastard!"

He lets go and steps back, touching his reddening cheek. "What hell did you really expect?"

She was furious. "What did I expect?" her tone was crossed. "I expected you to be faithful to me. You knew. You fucking knew how bad this would hurt me!" she told him everything, everything about how her mom cheated on her dad. How that ruined her life, their life. How she lost her mom to drugs soon after the divorce. How she lost basically everything, and how terrified she was of being cheated on. And he still does this to her.

Bonnie reaches back down to the drawer and sweep up every last condom and the box, and then turn to leave.

Jeremy puts his hand out to stop her.

"Don't. Touch. Me," she says in almost a whisper.

He pulls back. A yelling Bonnie he could handle. But this Bonnie, he couldn't handle her, she was far too gone.

She left as quickly as she could, stuffing the condoms into her pockets, and then into the box once her pockets were full. She drops one on her way out the door and turned back to pick it up.

Jeremy is standing in his hallway, running his hands through his long brown hair, the same hair she had spent three years running her fingers through. "Bonnie."

She glared at him before stuffing the single condom in the box and slammed the door closed.

She ran down all three flights of stairs.

"Bonnie," Jeremy calls from his floor landing.

She didn't turn back. She run out of his complex, around the block, and across the street toward campus.

A car slams on its brakes and stops, barely missing her.

She dropped to her knees in the road, the car's headlights shining in her eyes, and she puked.

She didn't cry; she just threw up. Her entire guts were splattered out in the center of Branson Way, blinded by the car's low beams as her heart shatters.

Along with her future.

* * *

AN: Okay, so I finally broke down and decided it was time for me to post something in the fandom, here I am now. Leave a review and let me know what ya'll think.


	2. Underneath Your Clothes

**Chapter Two**

 _When the friends are gone_  
 _When the party's over_  
 _We will still belong to each other_  
 _Underneath Your Clothes_  
 _There's an endless story_  
 _There's the man I chose_  
 _There's my territory_  
 _And all the things I deserve_  
 _For being such a good girl honey_

 _Underneath Your Clothes- Shakira_

The shot glass rattles against the one behind it as Enzo finished unpacking them into the cupboard. That's the last box. He paid a moving company to help him get all his shit to his new place from storage. He had plenty of friends who would have helped if he'd asked them. It wasn't something he'd anyways, because then he would have owed them. And he prefers to live his life debt-free.

Enzo had stayed with his mother during the summer holiday since the apartment building he was living in was zoned as student housing, which means if he wasn't registered for the summer semester, he had to be out.

But also because Enzo had no reason to stick around. His dad might try something stupid, like come over. When he wasn't occupied with teaching classes at the university, he thought the summer was a good time to try to convince his son that they could be a family again.

Fuck that.

Enzo only went to this university because he got a discount on his tuition. Dropping the paperwork off at the admissions office to prove he was the professor's son was the most he'd go to claiming Giuseppe as his father. Same goes with Stefan, but he doesn't claim him at all. And that was the condition he gave to his father when he agreed to come here. No one should know he was his son, and if he wants Enzo to graduate here, he'll keep it that way.

His parents had set up a trust fund for his college education when he was younger, and filled it up real good before the divorce. His father's family discount gave him enough money left over to order the bike of his dreams; a custom-built Triumph Scrambler.

After the twenty grand spent just for the build, his father was mad enough to not talk to him most of his freshman year. Fine by Enzo, but shit, he was here, wasn't he?

He threw out the last moving box, showered, put on the steel-toed boots, and crank the bike, heading out to the armory shop to do some welding. He had a commissioned piece he has been working on since last fall in its final stages. All he need is to add a few more touches, and then it's done collect the final check and ship it to its proud owner.

Enzo parks in front of the shop, no bigger than a small warehouse. Tripp's sitting outside on his rocker, sipping tea. "What the hell are you doing out here, old-timer? It's hot as hell today."

"It's hot as hell every day. About damn time your scrawny ass is back in town."

Enzo pats Tripp's beer belly. "Scrawny, my ass."

Tripp chuckles and takes another sip of his sweet tea.

"Thanks for keeping her safe for me while I was gone." He'd kept Enzo's piece here for three months so he wouldn't have to worry about shipping it elsewhere, risking dings or damage.

Tripp took Enzo under his wing during his freshman year. He owns the modification shop for custom work on cars, and Enzo started out doing small welding jobs for him with only the training he got from high school shop class. Eventually, he graduated from working with Tripp to doing his own shit, but he lets him use the shop.

Enzo wander to the back of the shop, passing old muscle cars and new lowriders, where he left Nyx. He pulls off her tarp and runs his hand along her leg, her shoulder, the detail in the back of her hair, along the metal scarf hanging from her lower arms, making sure she is as he left her. Enzo puts his mask on and got to work. The gold sparks and blue light shined through the shop, he always loses track of the time when he's welding, but the ache in his back told him it's been a long while.

"Well, look who I found wandering around outside the shop," Tripp says, Matt Donovan follows close behind him.

Enzo quickly lifts his helmet and took out his ear plugs, stretching his back, then pulled off his gloves. "Shit, it's nine already?" he ran over again.

Matt was all cleaned up. The gel wasn't even dry in his hair yet. "I knew I'd find your ass down here." Matt had been his wingman since sophomore year. He was an all-American boy next door, so they make an odd pair, but Enzo had never been one for that stereotype bullshit. As long as guys like Matt were cool to him, he was cool with them.

"You ready yet?"

"Yeah, let me get the place cleaned up and then I'll head home for a quick shower."

"Nope," Matt says, "we ain't got time for that. The boys are waiting at the Mystic Grill already."

"Damn. Well, they're just gonna have to wait a bit longer because I'm not going like this." Enzo wasn't going with metal dust and grease all over him. The local bar usually has some of the hottest locals there, so he was hoping he'd end up with one of them and not have to call Valerie.

Things worked with her because she doesn't expect much. They fucked and that was it, he told her up front. Sometimes she acts territorial when any girl hits on him, but she never takes it far when she sees that he's interested.

"I'll tell them the first round is on you," Matt says as he walks toward the front of the shop and waves over the back of his head. "Hurry the fuck up, or I'll make it the second too."

"Get outta here." Matt knows better than that. Enzo puts up with one round, but two is pushing it.

He rushes to put his tools and leathers away, but he take his time covering Nyx. "You're the best goddamn welder in all of Virginia," Tripp says.

Enzo grins at him. "That would mean I'm even better than you, oldman."

"Well, shit. 'Course you are. You have been for a while." Tripp claps him on the back and then cups the back of his neck, resting his hand there as they walk toward the front of the shop. "You go get yourself a fine-ass woman now, ya hear me."

Enzo smiles up at him as he gets on his bike. "You know I will."

He speed to the apartment and took another quick shower for the day. Once he was dressed and in his favorite boots, he was hopping back on the bike. The engine roared all the way to the Mystic Grill until he parked it next to another bike near the door and kill it.

The Mystic Grill was a shack of an old town bar, but the drinks were good. Enzo pushed the heavy steel door opened, as he walked in, he waved to Sarah, the long dark haired bartender, on his way to the table with the guys. She throws up her deuces; a double shot? He nodded before telling Gregor to get his ass out of his seat. He sat facing the dartboard. Always have.

Gregor grabs his drink and pulls another stool up to the table, and Enzo took his. After every semester break, they Phi Gamma Delta brothers or the Silas as they liked to call themselves, would meet at the Mystic Grill to catch up and let loose before classes start. The Silas frat house party will officially kick off the semester, but this is more low-key and just them brothers.

Sarah brings over his shot and he slaps her ass, giving her shit. She arches her back and shakes her head. Now Sarah was the girl he had never fucked. She was way cute enough, but he hated the thought of people spitting in his drinks. And it seems most women he slept with get mad at him eventually. He always tell them upfront he wasn't interested in a relationship, or falling in love, and he sure as hell won't be taking them home.

Yet every woman thought she'd be the one to change him. That their sex would be so magical, he'll be star-struck by her goods in the bedroom and put a ring on it. Or the least ask her out to a movie. And when he doesn't, they get all upset and confused. It gets old fast. That's why he had regulars like Val. He could get laid without having to deal with all that expectation bullshit and drama.

Enzo swallows his shot and got caught up with what everyone did over the summer. "Who's up for darts?"

A couple of brothers got up and dropped twenties on the table. He laid his down and notice a dirty blonde haired woman over by the bar already fucking him with her eyes, but he'd let her simmer for a while.

Matt starts the first round off right by landing a D18, but Enzo still manage to pass him by the third round. Markos gets close to catching up to him, but Enzo lands a trip sixteen to win the game. "Sorry, buddy, not enough rounds for you. You have to be quicker with those doubles and trips." Markos' been practicing. Enzo claps his shoulder and gather up his money.

The blonde was still doing dirty things with him in her mind, so he salute the boys farewell and walks over to the bar. "Another double, Sarah." he give her a twenty to cover more than this and the last one.

The blonde leans against the bar as she slides closer to him. "Good game you played over there."

He shrugs. "I landed a few."

She smiles, showing off her shiny white teeth, "What do you think about buying me a drink with some of your winnings?" she asks.

"What are you drinking?"

"I'll have a climax," she says with a sultry crook of her lips.

"Sarah—"

"I heard," Sarah says, shaking her head and turning around to grab a glass. Sarah has seen it all.

Enzo pulls out his wallet and trade Sarah the blonde's cocktail for a ten. "I'm Enzo," he said and gives the girl her climax.

"Jenna Sommers," she says, delicately wrapping her manicured fingers around the frosty glass.

He made small talk with Jenna until she finishes her drink. "You want to get out of here?" he asked.

She beams and hops off the stool. He put his hand on the small of her back and walked her out. Before they reached the parking lot, she attacks his face with her lips. She's a little sloppy, but she smells nice and her ass was quite perky.

They made their way over to her car. "Your place or mine?" she asks.

He never took anyone to his place. It only causes more drama. "Yours. I'll follow you."

"Okay," she says and kisses him again.

Enzo pulls back. "This will be as far as I go with you, I don't date and I don't do relationships."

Her smile tightens a little, but she nods and turns around to get in her car. "It's only about ten blocks from here."

He follows her through what is really double that and then inside her cozy yet posh place. Her heels are off at the door of her apartment, and her dress and his T-shirt followed before they were out of the living room. She was eager; he'd give her that.

Jenna took him into her bedroom, which had a large, white, four-poster bed as the centerpiece, and he gave her more than he promised, she climaxed about three times on that bed before they called it a night.

Enzo left contented, but like every other time, something's missing.

* * *

Bonnie had done nothing productive for the past two days. She called in sick to her job, which wasn't really a lie. She couldn't keep food down, Caroline talked her into eating something, yet it wouldn't stay down and she spend a good amount of time in the bathroom heaving it up. Caroline says as long as Bonnie can keep ginger ale and juices down, she won't make her go to the doctor.

Bonnie told her it's not a virus. It was Jeremy.

"Look Bon, there is more to worry about than just a virus. You could get dehydrated or some shit." She looks at her with understanding and brushes the hair off her best friend's face. "Are you sure I can't go over there and cut his dick off for you?"

"I'm sure," Bonnie said in a deadpan tone.

As soon as she got home, Bonnie pulled all the condoms out and counted them. She recounted them and recounted them until she was sure the number of missing packages remained unchanged.

Six.

That's the number of times She could be certain Jeremy slept with someone else. The number of times he cheated on her. The number of times he probably lied to her face about what he was doing. She rolled onto her side and clutch her knees up to her stomach.

Jeremy always hated using condoms. She was sure there were girls who were okay with going without protection. Her stomach rolls, but ends there. "I have to get tested. I could have an STD."

"We'll get you tested. I'm sure you don't have anything, but if you do, I am definitely chopping off his little wiener with a butcher knife."

"I have to know. Right now." Bonnie rolls off the bed and goes to the closet for shoes. She slips on her boots. "Let's go to the clinic." A Planned Parenthood is conveniently located down the street from Whitmore campus. She would rather go there than have her father find out what was going on through her insurance's medical explanation. She couldn't do that to him.

Bonnie grabbed her toothbrush and walk down the hall to brush her teeth. Her breath smells like something died inside of her.

Probably just her heart.

She watch the water swirling in the sink with a blank stare, trying to think of anything else than what Jeremy did, what disease might be multiplying inside her body right now.

"Hey, Bonnie," Lexi says when she comes in with her shower stuff. "You feeling any better?"

"Caroline is taking me to the doctor." She doesn't need to know Bonnie's not sick in that way. She doesn't need to know what Jeremy did. She don't want anyone to know.

"Well, let me know if y'all need anything, okay?"

"Thanks," Bonnie said, rinsing her toothbrush one last time and turning off the faucet.

Caroline has her keys in hand when Bonnie walks back into the room. "You ready?"

"Yeah." They drove since it was too hot to walk anywhere that wasn't that close by. Plus, she felt like shit.

Caroline unlocks the doors. "You're not puking in my car, right?"

Bonnie shook her head. "I should be all right."

When they got to the clinic, the cars in the parking lot were scattered, but Bonnie still asked her to park in the far back. This was so embarrassing. How could Jeremy do this to her?

She walks up to the front desk and tells the middle-aged woman she needed to get tested.

"Have you ever been here before?"

Bonnie shook her head no.

She rolls around in her chair and gathers up some paperwork for her to fill out. "Okay, complete these forms and then give them back to me. Do you have any insurance?"

"No," Bonnie lied.

"Okay, the test ranges from forty-five to seventy dollars depending on what you want to get tested for, but we'll consider your income when it comes time to check out."

Bonnie nodded and took the clipboard, sitting down in the faded purple chair next to Caroline. She signed her name with a shaky hand and return the clipboard to the receptionist.

"We'll call you up."

"Thanks," Bonnie says and sat down. It takes everything within her to not get sick again. The place reeks of sweat and antiseptic.

"Bonnie," a nurse calls from the hallway door leading to the back.

The two girls stood up. Bonnie's stomach was in a knot in her abdomen. They followed the nurse through the doorway. She stops at a scale and weighs her. "Okay, follow me this way."

They trail behind her into an exam room. The nurse sits down on a black stool, and Caroline sits on another chair. Bonnie climbed up on the exam table, the paper crinkling underneath her. The nurse scans her paperwork. "It looks like the last time you had unprotected sex was earlier this week."

"Yeah, I've been on the pill, though. I just found out my boyfriend cheated on me." It's important to her that this woman doesn't think she slept around. It's ridiculous because it's the smart, responsible thing to do and everyone who has sex should get tested. But she felt the need to defend herself.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she says, looking up. "We can run the test today, but there are some things that won't show up as positive if you have it until three to six months later, so I'd recommend you get retested and then and use protection until you can get a correct result."

"I will." This is if she was ever having sex again. Jeremy's definitely not getting any from her anymore. "Let's test for everything we can at this point." She was disappointed she won't be getting a definite yes or no today, but she'll take whatever consolation she could get.

The nurse walks Bonnie down the hall to the bathroom and hands her a cup, instructing her to pee in it and then place it into a small cabinet when done. "When that's ready, I'll run the tests and the doctor will be in with you shortly."

"Thanks."

Bonnie does as she's advised and rushes back to the exam room. She lays back on the bed, crunching the paper under her weight and looks up at the tiled ceiling.

"It'll be okay," Caroline tells her.

Bonnie nods because she doesn't believe it.

"They'll all come back negative, and your heart will heal."

Bonnie blinks. She doesn't think so. She has seen the fallout of a broken heart. She doesn't think it'll ever heal.

Caroline scrapes the chair across the white floor to sit next to her. She rubs her arm.

Bonnie didn't realize how cold it was in the room until the heat from Caroline's hand touches her. Chills broke out on her arms.

"It'll be okay," she repeats.

Bonnie swallows.

Caroline leans over and puts her arm across Bonnie's stomach and rests her head by her friend's waist. Words don't help. Nothing does.

Bonnie counts the ceiling tiles and when she's done and the doctor still hasn't come in, she starts to count the small holes in the tiles.

The door finally opens and Caroline sits up. She does the same. An older man walks in and introduces himself. "Hi, Bonnie. I'm Dr. Jonas Martin. I have some results here for you."

Bonnie nods her head. She couldn't speak. A lump of nerves forms in her throat.

"The good news is that all the tests came back negative."

"See?" Caroline says happily. "I told you so." Bonnie was somewhat relieved, but it does little to cheer her up. It was all still shitty.

"The bad news," Dr. Martin continues, "is that some of these tests aren't accurate until more than three months after the last incident of unprotected sex."

"I understand. I'll get tested again then."

He marks something off on the paper in front of him. "Any questions or anything else we can do for you today?"

"No. Thank you."

He stands and opens the door.

They follow him out as he goes to the front and hands her papers to the receptionist.

Seventy dollars is a small price to pay for peace of mind, but she was still pissed she even had to do this. Jeremy left his kindle in their room the last time he was over. She was so pawning it. And anything else of his she might find.

Caroline and Bonnie rushed back out to the car in fear of being spotted. "Want some ice cream?"

"Nah, I still don't feel like eating."

Caroline looks at Bonnie with concerned eyes. "I really think you'll be fine. I mean, even though Jeremy doesn't like using condoms, I doubt he'd risk you getting some weird disease and finding out he's been sleeping around."

"Thanks, Care. I really don't feel like eating anything now."

"Sorry, but you know what I mean."

"You're probably right. But I have no way of knowing. Any trust I had in what he would or wouldn't do has been demolished. Thanks for taking me, though."

They parked in the student lot and head back up to their room. Caroline opens the door to their room and Bonnie was engulfed in a rush of cool air. She took off her boots and crawled back onto her bed. This was where she planned to stay until classes start on Monday. And that's as far as she could plan her crumbling life right now.

Caroline was trying to cheer her up all day. She was probably getting sick of seeing Bonnie like this. "I know it hurts. But, girl, right now you need to see how much better you can do than Jeremy with a small penis."

Bonnie cracked and couldn't hold back the tiny smile. "He does have a small dick."

"See? And you would've been stuck with that for the rest of your life! There are so many better guys out there. Guys who come packing." She raises her eyebrow at her. Caroline would know more than she would. Not that she's a slut, but unlike Caroline, Bonnie's college sexual experience consists of only Jeremy.

"I was certain, so certain he would never cheat on me. He was everything I thought I wanted in a husband."

Caroline leans over and hugs her again. "I know. But if he's gonna be a cheating asshole, be glad you found out about it now. You know, instead of later when you're married, when you have kids to deal with."

"Of course," Bonnie says adamantly. But it all feels so close. It brings back up all the horrors from her own childhood. She came to college thinking she could start over, that she could leave that past behind her. "I just can't believe he did this. I didn't see it coming at all." Almost every way she lived her life has been a step toward avoiding this.

"I bet most people think the same thing, honey." Caroline never really liked Jeremy. She'd reminded her of this on a number of occasions. She should have listened to her.

"What a waste."

"Well, what would you like to do different going forward?"

"I don't know," Bonnie said honestly. If she were a crier, tears would be pouring down her cheeks. She should be crying. There has to be something wrong with her.

"Come on. There's something you've always wished you could do, but felt it didn't fit with your OCD plan. What is that?"

Bonnie couldn't believe she was about to admit this. It's so unlike her. "I want to be free. I want to be able to let go and not think about my actions and just act." This terrifies me because it's exactly what my mom did after the divorce.

"Good!" Caroline says, clapping her hands. "Then that's what you're gonna do. Tonight." Bonnie looked at her with wide, terrified eyes, but she continues. "There's a welcome-back party at the Silas frat house tonight. We're going to get drunk, and you're going to let loose. We'll dance. Hell, if you wanna sing, my weak ass voice will sing right along with you. And on the way back, if you feel like swimming in the school fountain, we'll jump in!"

Bonnie chuckled. "We'll see." Somehow Caroline made her feel like she could do anything she wanted. At least for tonight. Like they own the night.

Caroline looks at her, with a grin so devious. "Yes, we will. Now get your moping ass up and get dressed. We have important shit to do!"

"I love you, Caroline." Bonnie crawls off the bed and reach out to hug her.

"You're my favorite girl, you know that?" Caroline squeezes her tight, popping her back.

Bonnie smiles as she lets go. "I better be because you're mine." Caroline successfully channeled Bonnie's sorrow into anger toward that sick, pathetic, small dick Jeremy. And now she channeling that into some kind of fierce woman power.

Bonnie was gonna wear her favorite ass hugging skinny jeans and Caroline's 'fuck me' pumps. Tonight they were gonna have some raw fun and be free. Bonnie was gonna forget all about Jeremy Gilbert.

* * *

AN: Thanks for all the reviews and follows, can't believe you all liked it. Next chapter Bonnie and Enzo meet.


	3. Ready For The Good Times

**Chapter Three**

 _Don't make me feel ashamed_  
 _I used to sing the saddest songs_  
 _And while in the meantime roaches used to climb my door_  
 _Falling back down to the floor_  
 _I used to read survival guides_  
 _When my world was full of seven legged cats_  
 _But here a I am with eight more lives_

 _Ready for the Good Times- Shakira_

Enzo had always had a thing for Bonnie Bennett. The way she carried herself as a genuine and proper woman, but he could see a tension in her. A slight glitch in some of her movements which lets him know she was aching to let loose. She wants to let go. In a way she had never been able to. Her boyfriend's obviously never been able to take her there.

But maybe he could, though.

Maybe that's what had always kept him drawn to her. She wouldn't just be another lay to him. Enzo would be breaking her in, kind of like taming the shrew, but he would be setting her free.

She was dancing in the center of the room, where he usually find her at these things. Her dark green-colored eyes glisten in the single light coursing through the space. Her midnight colored locks falls over her shoulder and shadow her exquisite jawline, tempting him. He knows not to touch, though—he had never bed a woman who belongs to someone else.

Wait … Where was her boyfriend? Her cute little friend was here, shaking her ass alongside Bonnie, but not her boyfriend. He had never seen her at a frat party without him.

Enzo nudges Matt with his elbow. "Where's Gilbert?"

"They broke up."

"No shit?" It was his lucky night then. She wasn't someone else's girl anymore.

Enzo grins and pass Matt his cup before dancing his way next to Bonnie and her friend. "Yeah, man," Matt growls, holding up their cups.

Bonnie looks up at him through her dark lashes, and he match his rhythm and the angle of his body to hers. He got lower than her in challenge. She might not go for it, but if his assumption of her is correct, she will.

Her eyes widen and her mouth opens in a big, sassy, accepting the challenge.

It. Was. Hot. As. Hell.

Her friend and a few others crowding them move off to the sides near the couches pushed up against the walls.

Bonnie turns her ass to him, grazing it down his body as she drops it to her ankles, bounces, then pops back up.

"Ohhhh!" guys in the crowd cheer. They've never seen her do that one before.

Enzo grins at her as they moved in tandem with their upper bodies. He was so captivated by this woman, he spins so he was behind her, grabbing her wrist and wrapping her arm around his neck.

She rolls her body and lifts her other arm to wrap around his neck. Enzo grabs her hip with one hand and follow the length of her bare arm with the other.

She breaks out in chills but grabs his hand before he get to the swell of her breast. She holds it while she twirls to face him again and doesn't release it as her body pushes and grinds against his.

Her gaze drops to his chest, focusing on the script tattoo peeking out from his V-neck T-shirt. She stares at the print, 'ما يغذي لي ، ويدمر لي'

She drops his hand and meets his eyes, questioning what it means, but she doesn't ask.

Enzo won't give it to her unless she asks.

She breaks eye contact and spins away from him. She arches her back, dips down to the right and then pops up, sliding her hand up her thigh and looking over her shoulder at him seductively.

Enzo's eyes are locked on the arch of her back and the curve of that ass as she repeats it on the other side.

The song mixes into a new one, and Bonnie's friend, Caroline, comes back over. "Looks like you're sweet on my girl here, Enzo."

Enzo chuckles. "Did you not see the way she was booty-popping? Looks more like she's sweet on me." Bonnie looks at him with wide eyes, not happy when they were both guilty but now the accusations are pointed at only her. It's adorable. Enzo swipe his thumb along his bottom lip. Bonnie watches him before casting her eyes away.

They're not finished here, but he walk past her over to Matt to pick up his half-empty beer. "That was fucking amazing!" he says and puts his fisted hand over his mouth to muffle some of his drunken excitement. Enzo was feeling the same way, but he can hold his alcohol and cool better than Matt can. "I can't believed she let you dance with her like that."

He glances back at Bonnie and her friend. She's never let anyone dance with her like she did him, except for her boy—ex-boyfriend. She's moving to the music again, but it isn't nearly as dirty as she was with him. She's still hot as fuck, though.

"You gonna get with her tonight?"

"I'd be an idiot not to if she'll let me." Enzo was going to do a lot more than tell her yes, though. He was going to make her want him.

Enzo led Matt into the kitchen and top off his drink. Once this is gone, He'll be good for a while. He drinks to laugh a little easier. To take some of the edge off. But he never drink enough to lose his shit.

A hot blond saunters into the kitchen as he was tossing his paper towel. Once he get a better look, he realize it's Valerie. Shit.

"Enzo," she purrs and trails her fingers down his sleeve tattoo before grabbing a cup.

"Hey, Val." he takes a sip as he moves to leave the kitchen, trying to avoid anymore back and forth. Conversation with her sometimes led to them fucking.

He had gotten other plans tonight. Enzo didn't look back to see if she was follow him.

Matt pulls up beside him. "Val's gonna try to mess up whatever you have stirring with Bonnie."

Enzo swigs more of his drink. She might. Bonnie's multiple degrees hotter than Valerie.

He stays clear of both of them and meet up with the guys playing darts. They're probably all drunk enough now for him to take their money. Not that he need them drunk; his shot is spot on.

Enzo shot some darts with the guys, losing some, but mostly winning.

Bonnie looks over a few times, always glancing away when their eyes met. She was watching most of this last game, so he grabs the darts out of the board and walked over to her. "Play me."

She tries to hold back her smile. "I don't have any cash on me."

"Then if I win, you kiss me."

She looks him up and down. "Okay, why the hell not." She shrugs. "And if I win …" She studies him as if she's not sure what's worth his price. "You have to teach me how to drive your motorcycle."

The crowd roars with a loud, "Ooooohhhh!"

She grins like a goddamn enchantress. That's a good one. She's gotta know he doesn't let anyone drive his bike but him. Everyone knows it. It's his baby. But he was confident he'd win. She's dancing tonight like she's reached a perfect buzz—drunk enough to let loose, but not too drunk to fall ass over face. And on the point-zero-five percent chance that he did lose, it'll get her on his bike, spreading her legs to straddle the leather and steel.

But shit. To let her drive it. Enzo didn't know. That's a lot. "You know I don't let anyone drive it, right? Hell, I don't even let the ladies on for a ride."

She grins, again challenge accepted. "Well, you know I don't go around betting to let just anyone kiss me, right? And I doubt this is anything less than a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity."

His bike only had a single seat, so he won't be able to be on there with her to help her drive it. He specifically asked for the single seat during the build. Every detail of this bike was thought through

He felt Val glaring at him from the sidelines. She's tried on numerous occasions to talk him into taking her for a ride. Even going so far as to offer sexual favors. Which, of course, he could never accept. She's gonna be pissed.

"Do it. Do it!" the guys chant.

Enzo's never seen Bonnie play when the brothers got a game going. He didn't think he had ever seen her watch much of their games before, either. And that bitch of an ex-boyfriend of hers has never had the balls to throw down any money. Shit. He gotta do it. Enzo present the darts to her. "Do you wanna start, or shall I?"

The crowd whoops, and Caroline runs up and hugs her. "I'm so proud of you," she whispers louder than she probably intended. Bonnie pats Caroline's arm and steps forward, wrapping her fingers around the darts in his palm.

Enzo curls his hand, catching the square edge of the darts between their fingers. "Do you know how to play?"

"Outer ring is double, inner ring is triple. First to zero wins." She yanks the darts out of his hand when he was too stunned to do anything but let them go.

Shit. Is she trying to hustle him?

She walks back to the line they've taped on the scratched hardwood. It was sexy as hell seeing her walk over there like she owns it. That doesn't mean she'll win, though. His shot was straight and accurate. Even if she does know how to play, he doubt she's better than him.

She shoots pretty well. He's surprised she doesn't play more; she could win a shitload of money from these drunken clowns.

"Only the inner bullseye left," Markos says. He's keeping the scores.

"He's got this," Matt calls.

Enzo does. He looks over at Bonnie and she's holding back a smile, shaking her head. "Nope. You're not gonna hit it."

Enzo has been avoiding this the whole game. She doesn't think he can hit it. He wet his lips. That kiss is his. He threw the second dart and it sinks into the center of the board.

Enzo raise his fists into the air and hop on his toes while the crowd of drunken college co-eds cheers.

Bonnie sticks out her jaw and shaking her head.

He moves a couple of steps over to her, taking his time. "I've come to collect what's mine," he warns her.

"Right here?" She glances around at all the bystanders.

"They're all invested too. They aren't about to look away now." he drops his voice. "Better make it good."

She swallows, hesitating.

"I believe this is yours." he hands her the last dart in his hand. "And this is mine." he cups her face in his hands before she can think anything else, and he kisses her.

Her lips puckers, but he'd worked for this, so she better give him more than that. He opened his mouth slightly and she mirrors him. His tongue strokes her upper lip gently. Hers reaches out and caresses his. When she pulls her tongue back to stroke again, Enzo opens his mouth to a full kiss. Their tongues run along one another's, tasting, taking in the firm but giving sensation as they mesh together and then pull apart.

The room was loud around them, but he tuned everyone out. He'd kissed a lot of women before, but Bonnie's was more than that. From her breaths mingling with his, to the delicate way she tilts her head, he knew the bet would be worth it.

"Get a room!" someone shouts in jest, but it has Bonnie pulling away. She looks up through her eyelashes. She feels it too. She wants him, probably as badly as he wanted her.

Caroline bounces over. "That was hot!"

Bonnie looks at her with a small smile.

"You ready?" Caroline asks.

Enzo glance up at the clock. It was really late. Shit. It isn't happening for him tonight. "You gonna be at the Kappa Delta Psi party tomorrow night?"

"Yes!" Caroline says.

"Maybe." Bonnie gives her friend a stern look.

"You should find me."

Her smile turns wicked. "I don't think so. I'm not looking for anything serious at the moment."

* * *

Caroline and Bonnie walked back toward the campus. "Are you having fun yet?" she asks with a smile.

"Yeeeeessss." Bonnie was actually surprised. She thought she'd get drunk and end up even more glum over her ex.

"Enzo?" Caroline wiggles her eyebrows at her friend.

Bonnie laughed. "Him, and you, and everything." Not worrying about Jeremy, tomorrow, or ten years from now.

"He can dance, though, right?"

Bonnie smirks. "Uh-huh. And kiss and shoot darts." she was taken aback by how attracted she was to Enzo. She had always tried to avoid men like him because of her mother's relationship history with guys so similar to Enzo.

"That was awesome! And you? You were amazing! Betting to kiss him or drive his motorcycle, both things you'd never have done before. You were a straight-up badass!"

Bonnie laughed again, her voice strained from the shouting and laughing over the loud music at the party. "It's probably a good thing he won because I don't think I'd have the balls to drive his bike. At least not sober, which is just stupid to do it any other way. They're too reckless. I would have won and got nothing."

"Plus, you lost and definitely got something, which is even better."

She couldn't hold back a smile. "And boy does he knows how to kiss."

"Holy shit, it was so hot. I think he wants you."

Bonnie shook her head. "This is Enzo St. John we're talking about. He wants everyone. Well, at least all the girls in our university."

"Yeah, but did you see the dirty looks Valerie kept giving you guys? And he didn't give a shit. He was all about you. He likes you," Caroline teases.

"Ha! Again, Enzo the campus's most notorious womanizer. He likes all of us until he gets with us. Then he moves on." And she didn't see herself being one of them.

Caroline looks at her with bright blue eyes.

Oh god. Now what? "No, I don't wanna hear it."

"Just hear me out."

Bonnie purse her lips at her roommate.

"You should sleep with him."

"Caroline!" Bonnie shrieked before Caroline could continue her thought.

"No, this is gonna be good. You sleep with him, you'll know it means nothing, but he rocks your world for one night. And then you can see what a real man, a man with a large dick, can do."

"Sex does not heal a broken heart, Care." she knows because she'd witnessed her mom trying to fix hers with sex and drugs. "And you know this about his penis how?"

"Come on! He has to be stacked. Girls drool over the swagger, sure, but they don't fall all over themselves like they do with Enzo—unless they know something about what he's packing."

Come to think of it, she has heard girls talk about Enzo's parts before. She ignored it, disgusted. "Yeah, and then I'd be the slut who got with Enzo. It's crazy."

"No, you would not. You have been with the same guy for three years. If anyone accuses you of being a whore for sleeping with the second man of your college career, I'll cut the bitch. And because it's crazy is exactly why you should do it."

"Haha!" Caroline gets feisty when she drinks. It's so cute. "Still, I don't think that's a good-enough reason to hop into bed with him."

"Well, if not for that, then simply for the fact that you'll realize how glad you are that you didn't marry Jeremy. Problem solved." She wipes her hands together. Her grin is one of achieved brilliance.

Bonnie was still mostly drunk, so she can't help but laugh. "I am not sleeping with him. A dance. A kiss. The fountain. I can do that."

"Oh! The fountain! We are so doing that." Caroline grabs her arm and speed-walks Bonnie toward the quad. Who knows what kind of trouble they'd get into if they get caught?

Caroline points to her feet once they reach the fountain. "Take off your shoes. Oh! And your shirt too."

Bonnie takes off the heels. "I am not taking off my shirt. I only have a bra on underneath. And it's white."

"Suit yourself, but this night is supposed to be about doing and not thinking. The lame white bra excuse is thinking." Caroline throws off her shirt and jumps into the fountain, slipping and falling on her ass. She drops her head back and laughs. There was no restraint in the sound.

"Fine, fuck it." Bonnie's shirt comes off and she jumped in with Caroline. The bottom was slick and her feet slid. Bonnie does some arm flinging to catch herself. She doesn't know which was more ungraceful: Caroline's ass dive or her Big Bird impression. They bust out laughing. Bonnie bends over and splash Caroline.

She shakes her head and attempts to stand up, only to slide and fall again.

"Help me up, Bon." She reaches her hand out to Bonnie, but she was hesitant to take it.

"Crawl over here. It's less grimy this way."

"Bon, I am not crawling. Just help my ass up." They're both laughing.

"You're the one who wanted to scamper in the fountain. So leap out."

She does some ugly, half-body roll thing toward her. "I'm a mermaid!"

"Oh god, no. You see? This right here is why I've avoided doing this with you for so long. You are not a mermaid. You don't even look nearly as decent as Ariel's sisters."

She does it again. "How about now?" she asks, flinging her hair.

"Definitely not." Her best friend was a lunatic. Hilarious, but insane.

Voices echo between the buildings, coming their way. Bonnie and Caroline shut up and looked toward the sound.

Deep voices.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Caroline squeals, crawling towards Bonnie. Caroline grabs Bonnie's pants and tries to use her friend's balance to find her own, but neither one of them were very sturdy in their rush to hide behind the statue. They both went down, splashing loudly as the manly voices get closer.

Bonnie's ass hurts, but she didn't care. And she was not above crawling along the fountain's floor to spare her almost naked boobies from some random guy's eyes. She pulls herself up using the statue.

"Caroline?" one of the guys asks. They're in the quad now.

Double shit! she knew that voice. Stefan was in Beta Alpha Psi with them. He can't see her like this.

Caroline slithers behind the statue, knocking Bonnie with her backside.

Bonnie catch herself on the horse's bronze tail. "What are you guys doing?" Stefan asks. He and Klaus laughed at them and stepped closer.

Oh god, oh fucking god. Do they not see their clothes lying on the ground in front of the fountain?

"Don't come any closer!" Bonnie yelled and put her hand out. Stefan's dad was head of the chemistry department. If this gets back to his dad, they were in deep shit.

"What are you doing?" They're still headed toward them.

"Yeah, great idea, Caroline!" Bonnie whispers down to her. "Let's take our shirts off," she mocks. "Let's frolic in the fountain half naked. It'll be so much fun."

Caroline's laughing. The crazy chick is laughing.

"This is not funny. It's killed my buzz, and we're about to get caught, dammit."

"Stefan," Caroline chuckles, trying to catch her breath, "we're in the pond without our shirts on." She laughs harder. "Can you be so kind as to go about your business and act like this never happened before Bonnie has an aneurysm?"

"Care!" she kneed her in the back hard enough she knows Bonnie doesn't think this is funny.

"What will you give us if we do?"

"Oh, hell no!" Bonnie yells at them. They are not about to negotiate as to whether they get to see her goods. "Stefan, I swear to god, if you come over here, I am sending you anthrax in the mail!"

"Well, tell me this, is it going to be worth it?"

Caroline laughs so hard she snorts and then laughs harder because of it. "Yes, it will be so worth it."

"Stop, Care" Bonnie crosses her arms over her chest and waddle toward the back of the fountain to get out. She stomps around to the front, keeping her boobs hidden behind her arms, turn her back to Stefan and his stupid friend Klaus, and grab her shirt. Bonnie threw it over her head and spin around to glare at Stefan. "Anthrax. In your mailbox." she storms toward her dorm, a grin growing on her face. Bonnie's life was falling apart, her buzz was gone, her best friend was wild, and her tailbone might be bruised, but this was the most fun she had had in … forever.

* * *

AN: Thanks again for the reviews guys, sorry it took awhile to update again. Question, should Bonnie hook up with Enzo next time she meets him? And do you think Enzo is capable of falling in love with Bonnie?


	4. Objection

**Chapter Four**

 _It's not her fault that she's so irresistible_  
 _But all the damage she's caused isn't fixable_  
 _Every twenty seconds you repeat her name_  
 _But when it comes to me you don't care_  
 _If I'm alive or dead_

 _Objection- Shakira_

Enzo was playing cards with Matt and some of his other brothers at the Kappa Delta Psi welcome-back party while Enzo was waiting for Bonnie to show up. He wasn't sure if she would, but there's no way he was gonna miss the possibility that she might appear. He just hoped Caroline was convincing enough.

Enzo was in the middle of a trick when the aroma of cherry blossom teases him. It was Bonnie's usual perfume. And being that close to her, his nose against her skin last night, he was hyper aware of that fragrance now.

He look up and met Bonnie's green-rimmed eyes, so sweet and bright. Her cheeks rose slightly, enough to let him know she's reminded of their kiss last night. The lush brunette strands of her hair are softly curled and bounce with her stride. She looks fucking amazing.

She walks right past him like nothing happened. No "hello." Not even a head nod. Damn, girl plays a wicked game.

Caroline smiles as she passes by, though.

Enzo haven't had a chase in a while. Bonnie should be a ton of fun. He smiles, imagining just how much fun as he bet and played his hand.

Bonnie and Caroline made their way to the drinks in the kitchen. Stefan was in there too. This wasn't his frat party so he didn't have any say whether the bastard was invited. He's avoiding Enzo though, which is good, but he could be talking to Bonnie, which was not. Stefan and Bonnie knew each other, but he doubt she knows the other stuff. Enzo would prefer to keep it that way.

He played a few more hands—the girls have been in there for a while. When they come out and start dancing in the living room, he could tell they're already tipsy. He keep a sly eye on them as he finish out his game. Enzo fucked a lot, but he had never taken advantage of a drunken girl, and he wasn't about to let anyone else do so while he was around.

As if to prove his point, Kol moves in and starts dancing. They allowed it, but Bonnie pushes him back when he tries to grind up on her. He settles with what he can get and dances with them until the song danced to a few more songs, working up a sweat before they're on their way back into the kitchen.

Enzo's drink was almost empty anyway. He fold his hand, tossing his cards in the middle of the coffee table, and grab his cup. His feet follow the path the girls walked. When he cross the doorway, Caroline was pouring tequila into two shot glasses. She takes one, and Bonnie takes the other. They clink their glasses and throw back the tequila.

Bonnie drops her glass from her lips first and bites into the slice of lime she's holding in her other hand. Her lips wrap around the flesh of the fruit, and his dick flexes. He'd watched women suck on him and not look nearly that seductive.

Jeremy cheated on her? At least according to Markos. Fucking idiot. Enzo looks away and grab the rum out of the fridge, concentrating on easing his boy down so he was not walking around with a damn hard-on all night.

"Whoooo!" Caroline yells and tosses her lime into the trash.

Enzo stride over to the counter. "You may wanna slow down," he advises Bonnie.

She places the liter of tequila down, looks up at him daringly, and pounds the shot. She slams the glass down with finality, like she's making a statement that she's her own woman and will not be told. She turns around and struts away.

"Damn," he said under a hot breath.

Her firm ass has the perfect amount of bounce. It'd gave and flex just right under a good smack.

Kol crosses his path, breaking off his line of sight, and he realize everyone is looking at that same ass.

Enzo goes after her.

She turns down the hall instead of staying in the main room, so he turns down it after her. He follows her nearly to the end.

She spins around, surprising him, and pushes him against the wall with a loud thud. She possesses his lips. Her mouth burns of liquor and heat, and it's the sexiest damn thing he'd ever tasted.

His manhood strains against his zipper, and Bonnie pushes her chest and hips into him harder. She glides her bottom lip against his as she pulls away, but he follow her, not wanting it to end.

She glances down at the bulge in his pants and smiles, stepping back.

Enzo's grin settles warply on his face. "I thought you weren't looking for anything." The look in her eyes says she's clearly looking for something now. And she just found it.

"I'm not." Her eyes meet his. "You came looking for me."

He chuckled. He did. He reached forward and cupped her face in his palms, locking his lips again with the woman who smells like an angel, but kisses like the devil. Enzo stroked her tongue with his. She makes a sound so full of pleasure and invitation, he picked her up, wrapping her legs around his hips. She was mellowed out by the alcohol, but she sure as shit knew what she was doing. He spun them around so her back rested against the wall and cupped her perky little ass.

She pulls her head back slightly and whispers, "I only want this for one night."

Enzo nods. This is perfect. She's incredibly hot, but beyond that she gets this doesn't mean they're going to fall in love and commit to each other for the rest of their lives. It's hard to believe, but it turns him on even more.

Her mouth is back on his with force and coaxing.

Enzo reaches his hand along the wall, grabbing the doorknob nearest them and pushes the door open. His hand cups her ass again and he was carrying her inside.

Once they've cleared the door, Bonnie kicks it closed.

He threw her back against the wall and kisses her hard, breaking away only long enough to take off her top. But before he could capture her lips again, she's pulling his shirt off.

Enzo catch a glimpse of her silky skin as he lean back in for her mouth. He need more of her taste, the warmth along his tongue, the inside of his mouth.

Her fingers slide through the long stands of his hair, trailing heat down his back with her nails.

He move his mouth to the spot below her ear and then down her neck, pulling her away from the wall in a frenzy, and unsnapping her bra with the single flick of his apt fingers. He pushes her higher and prop her against the wall again to tease her nipple with his teeth.

On contact, she moans and drops her head back. She clutches his shoulders as Enzo move from one breast to the other. He thought her ass was perfect, but her boobs are even better. Bonnie moves one of her hands between them and reaches it down the side of his stomach.

The muscles tense in response.

She wiggles her fingers below the elastic of his boxers, and his groin stretches almost to the point of pain and brushes against her fingers. He release her skin and reach over to the dresser toward Kai's stash. He grab a condom and tear it open with his teeth, putting her back on her feet.

Bonnie unbuckles his belt, and he let her undo his pants as he make quick work of hers. As soon as they're off, he put the latex on and pick her back up, walking her toward the desk in the corner of the room. Enzo push everything aside, books clattering to the floor, swiping a second time to make sure it's clear before resting her on top.

He widen his stance to lower to her height and lean into her.

Her breathing is heavy and brushes against his face, stroking his cheek without touching him.

He position himself over her opening. She's slick and he slid against her folds, but he hold firm.

As soon as it glides in, spreading her tight walls to make room for him, a wicked moan of suspense and fervor releases from her throat. Enzo echo her. It's like they've both played this very moment over and over in their head, and are only now able to quench the desire.

Enzo moved into her, digging deeper with each thrust. Her noises are urgent between her heavy breaths. More and more rapidly. She lies back along the table, and he wants her to say his name. He wants it mingled between those sexy cries of pleasure pouring from her lips.

Enzo move his mouth up her body onto her neck, licking and biting, coaxing her to give him what he want without voicing it.

Her moans grow louder, and he move faster and deeper.

"Oh, Enzo …" She holds out his name when she says it, her nails gripping him with a passion he had rarely seen.

Fuck me. He'd never have a problem making it last, but this is so much heat, so much eagerness, that he was having a hard time holding it back. He couldn't hold it much longer.

Their bodies melded together, the room smells of sweet sex and perfume. The moist heat of Bonnie's walls as they squeeze him on each thrust is overwhelming.

Enzo come hard as she calls out his name, "Enzooooooo!"

It's fucking unbelievable. He moans into her mouth on the last jerk of his climax and it mingles with her own. He kisses her and hold her for a second before pulling away and out.

A minute later, her legs slides down his hips, so he gives in and pull away from her so she can sit up. "Give me a second. I'll put on a new condom and we can go again."

She hops off the table and reaches for her pants and the lace panties molded within them. "Caroline's probably looking for me," she says with a timid smile, pulling her pants up and sliding her shoes on.

What's this? Now she's bashful. "You sure?"

He barely had the condom off before she's buttoning her pants and slinking out the door, closing it softly on her way out.

Well, damn. No way can he have a taste of her and not come back for seconds. It can't end here. He was right about one thing.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

Bonnie sat in the front row in each of her classes. Some professors gave partial credit for participation, and sitting close makes it easier for her to be active in discussions.

Monday's classes were filled with syllabus, talking about class projects, and introductions to the texts. She handed in all of the first week's homework to each professor, and most are happy to have such an eager student.

She walks across the quad toward the dorms, dreading going into work today. She had always loved the little wedding details in the shop: the dresses, the garters, the veils. But she doesn't think she can go in there today and see all the things she included in her own plans for her wedding with Jeremy. The hardest part? She was confused. She slept with Enzo. If she can do that, she should be able to go to work, right?

But … when she was with Enzo, she didn't think about Jeremy. Nothing about Enzo reminds her of him. Or what he did to hurt her. Helping excited women find the perfect dress for their perfect day just feels too much like putting lemon juice on a fresh wound.

She opens the door to her room and stack her books on the shelf, arranging them evenly. The phone in hand, she sat with a heavy sigh. She can't call Mary Louise because she covered for her Friday. Nora might be willing to do it, but she'll owe her one. Bonnie taps her name. Nora will know she's good for it.

What is she doing? She had never missed a day of work. And now she was missing two.

She sat up when Caroline walks in carrying an overflowing basket of clothes.

"What's up?" she asks and goes to her side of the room to put her laundry away. Of course she didn't wash all her clothes before packing them up to take to school with her.

Bonnie glare at the pile she's dumped onto her bed. "You know you'd have fewer wrinkles if you'd fold them as you take them out of the dryer, right?"

Caroline freezes with a pair of yoga pants dangling from her hand and looks at her. "It's two flights. We were up three last year and I never needed an iron." She grins and turns back to fold her pants. "How did classes go?"

"Okay. Mr. Saltzman seems like a douche, but everyone else seems all right."

Caroline grabs another pair of pants from the basket. "Is he the one with the thinning hairline and the beard?"

"Yeah. Teaches my management class."

"Ah." She looks over her shoulder at Bonnie. "Don't you have work today?"

"Yeah, I called in sick."

She pushes the clothes she folded to the side, undoing all her efforts, and sits down. "Sick-sick, or sick?"

"I can't do it today."

"Have you been puking again?"

"No. I don't feel like I need to, either. It's gotten much better, but I'm afraid if I go into the shop and see all of my favorite things I wanted at my wedding that I might."

Caroline walks over to her desk, resting her hip against the side. "You know you can still have all of those things someday, right? You don't need to give those up because Jeremy's an ass."

"Maybe, but it'll only remind me too much that I wanted those things when I was with him."

"Come on," she says, going to the bed and grabbing her purse. "Let's go grab some ice cream. My treat."

Bonnie followed Caroline out to her car, as she changes the subject. "So some of the Silas guys are playing lawn football tonight over by the hill. We should go. Hot guys, no shirts, win, win."

"Um, no."

"Why the hell not?" Caroline gave her the stink eye.

Bonnie stared at her. "People will probably already be talking. I'd rather postpone it as long as I can." Plus, Enzo knows what the inside of her vagina feels like. She was not ready to make eye contact with him just yet.

"Well, if they're going to anyway, why hide from it now?"

"Because it's embarrassing."

"Bonnie please, own up to it," Caroline growls.

Bonnie will have to face Enzo sometime, preferably without squirming, but that definitely won't be tonight. Screw that.

Caroline parks at the locally owned creamery. It's deliciously cold when they walked inside.

"Hi, Caroline. Hi, Bonnie," Sloan says from the other side of the register.

"Hey," they say, stepping up to order.

Sloan puts on a pair of gloves and starts scooping Caroline's cone. "Did you guys have a good summer?"

"Yeah, it was all right. You?" Sloan's a pleasant enough girl. They hang out with different crowds and she doesn't have much of a filter, but she's always been nice to them.

"Mine was pretty good. They never seem long enough, right?"

Bonnie smile.

"Right," Caroline agrees and grabs her cone.

Sloan pulls out another cone and slices ice cream out of the tub, packing and pushing into the cone with her scooper. "Single or double?"

"Let's do a double."

She leans down for one more and packs the last scoop on top. "So I heard you and Jeremy broke up. Did he really cheat on you with Liv?"

The air gushes from her lungs. She knew it would get around eventually, but she'd hoped it would take a bit longer. Bonnie looked at Caroline with wide eyes. She wouldn't have said anything. It had to have been Jeremy, or Liv. Most likely Liv.

"Jeremy's an ass," Caroline says. "I've been telling Bonnie she can do much better. It was time for both of them to move on."

"With Enzo?" Sloan asks, punching their order into the register and smiling up at Bonnie.

Holy fuck! What was wrong with people?

"You're getting quite personal for someone who doesn't know shit about us." Caroline slaps a ten on the counter. "Let's go." She turns on her heel and struts toward the door. The bell dings as they exit.

Caroline can't get them out of the parking lot fast enough. She's driving with one hand and holding her cone with the other.

Bonnie was so embarrassed. So ashamed. "What the hell did I do? This is why I never, ever, ever do anything without thinking it through first. It always comes back and bites me in the ass."

"That is not true," Caroline says, pointedly with her ice cream.

"In my case, it is. It's no better than what Jeremy did. You know he wasn't thinking things through when he cheated on me, and look how that turned out."

Caroline licks her cone to stop it from dripping onto her hand. "Bullshit. First of all, I'm sure he thought it over, but he was too stupid to decide against it. And second, you haven't hurt anybody. You haven't lied to anyone, or betrayed anyone. This is nowhere close to what Jeremy did. Two adults deciding to have consensual sex is not a sin."

Bonnie raised her eyebrows at her.

"You know what I mean."

Bonnie toss her ice cream out the window. It's melting too fast and she don't want it anymore. "How do I fix this?"

"The only way you can. Quit caring about what people think. Jeremy cheating on you is in direct correlation with his shitty-ness. You sleeping with Enzo only doing what the other fifty percent of the female student body has done with him, and then the other forty percent have most likely had a one-night stand or will before they graduate."

"And the other ten percent?" This is why it surprises her sometimes that Caroline was a communications major.

"Oh, well, those are just the girls who think they are too good to sleep with anyone from this school. Or they have boyfriends or they're married."

"So pretty much everyone else."

"Yeah. I mean, if it had been me who slept with Enzo, would you think I was a whore?"

"No, but—"

"Okay, so there's your answer. Let it go. Enzo gave you some of the best sex of your life. If it'll make you feel better, I'll sleep with him next." She grins at her.

Bonnie held back a smile and shakes her head. Caroline had no shame. "Oh, if it makes me feel better, huh?"

"Yes, I am a great friend who is willing to take one for the team. I will let him lick me, bite me, slap me, whatever, just to make you feel better about all this."

"I bet you would," Bonnie tease.

"I will call him right now. Give me his number."

She had managed to make Bonnie feel better. "I don't have it."

Caroline tsks me. "Now, see, that there is slutty."

They laugh. "Witch," Bonnie says.

"Blood sucker," Caroline responded, parking the car. With her by Bonnie's side, she should be able to get over anything. Still not giving her Enzo's phone number, though. Even if she did have it.

* * *

AN: Yep they hooked up, many of the reviews favored this. Bonnie and Enzo's story is far from over, they get more up close and personal next chapter. Thanks for all the lovely reviews.


	5. Melt My Heart To Stone

**Chapter Five**

 _Right under my feet is air made of bricks_  
 _It pulls me down turns me weak for you_  
 _I find myself repeating like a broken tune_  
 _And I'm forever excusing your intentions_  
 _And I give in to my pretendings_  
 _Which forgive you each time_  
 _Without me knowing_  
 _They melt my heart to stone_

 _Melt my heart to stone- Adele_

Enzo had to be early to class to get a seat. As he rushed into the right room, he sees it's already half filled.

He usually sits closer to the back, but upon his inspection of the classroom, he notice Bonnie sitting all straight-lace and proper in the front with her lips pursed into the shape of a heart as she looks over something in her notebook.

Hell, yeah.

He rolled out the chair next to her, but she still doesn't look up as he sits. "Something I can help you with there, miss?"

She was startled and closes her notebook over her arm. "Oh my god. You scared me."

"You did appear to be deep in thought."

"What the hell are you doing here?" She glances around, her shoulders tensing.

"I have class. Same as you, I'm guessing."

"And you're planning on sitting here?" She's definitely stressed.

"Well, yeah." Enzo raise his eyebrows. "Clearly, I'm sitting here."

She pinches her lips in a tight line and shakes her head. "Uh-uh. You can't sit here." She lowers her voice. "People are already talking."

"People are always talking. So what's new?"

"Well, now they're talking about me," she practically squeals. Her voice is passionately angry, but it's still passionate and reminds him of her saying his name while underneath him the other night.

"I hate to be the one to break it to you, little brunette bunny, but they have always talked about you."

"They have not."

Enzo nods his head. Oh, they have.

"Not like this."

"Are you saying that people knowing you," he drop his voice, "and me … humiliates you? Because I'll have you know that I have not slept with nearly half as many of the women in this school who claim I have."

She huffs and rolls her eyes. So much spunk. When she channels that into her kiss, it's electric. "I doubt that."

Enzo shrugs. "It is what it is. Even if I could prove it to you, it wouldn't make you feel any less embarrassed, would it?" He was somewhat offended with her response. He has had women pissed at him for not calling them after, angry at him for sleeping with someone else the next day, but he had never experienced this.

"Probably not, but can we please not talk about this here?" She looks around, and Enzo notice that the seats were filling up quick.

He had to change her mind about this. About him. "Only on the condition that we talk about it tomorrow. At the Grill. Eight o'clock."

Her jaw drops. "That sounds an awfully lot like a date."

"Do you like people making assumptions about you based on one thing you say, or one thing you do?"

She arches a brow. "Touché."

"I don't date and I don't do relationships, so you have nothing to worry about." She starts to speak, but he continued on. "Before you answer, you should be aware that if you say no right now, we will continue to discuss this very private topic in this very public place."

Her green eyes reflects from his T-shirt as she glares at him. "Do you have twenty bucks on you?"

"Yeah, why?" Where the hell is she going with this? Enzo thought he had the upper hand here.

"For the cab to the Grill tomorrow night."

Enzo grin and shake his head. "Well, all you had to do was say so." he lifts up enough to pull out his wallet, grabs a twenty, and tuck it into her palm. "Eight o'clock. You stand me up, and I'll tell everyone you have a mole on your ass."

"I do not!"

"Well, then don't stand me up." He wouldn't really, but she doesn't know that.

Professor Shane comes in and passes out the syllabi. "Eight o'clock," he repeats as he takes one and pass the stack to her.

"I'll be there," she singsongs, but she's not smiling.

They don't say much at all during Shane's course requirements, but when they get to the section that talks about the group project, he lean over and whisper, "Dibs on your group, Bennett."

Her eyes stare at him in horror.

Enzo smiles. "Mole. With hair growing out of it."

She grits her teeth. "You better carry your own weight."

Enzo leans in closer than necessary and whispers, "I did the other night, didn't I? I also recall that I carried some of yours for a while."

She kicks him in the shin under the table. "Stop," she mouths.

He does but only to let her cool off for a while.

Shane goes over the concepts from chapter one and then releases them. Bonnie gathers her stuff in a hurry. "We missed you last night during lawn football," He says.

Her face turned red. "Oh, I didn't know you guys were playing."

Bullshit. Matt said he told Caroline about it. But why the blush? "Well, maybe next time," he says, picking his battles with this interesting, beautiful creature.

* * *

Enzo was running ten minutes behind on purpose. Any later and Bonnie might leave, if she shows up at all. He trust she will, though. She cares too much about what other people think. And right now, he was using that to his advantage. Normally he don't give a shit what anyone else thinks of him, but when Bonnie said she was embarrassed to have slept with him, he cared. Shit, he knew he gets around, but he was a good guy.

When he pulls into the parking lot of the Grill, he sees her getting out of her friend's red little coupe. Caroline yells something about Bonnie's ass looking hot, and Bonnie's shoulders stiffen. She stands and waves as her friend pulls away.

Enzo checks out her ass. She looks more than fuckable in those skinny jeans, ankle boots, and that tight, red shirt hanging off her shoulder just enough to tease him but still look classy. "I thought you were taking a cab," he says as she strolls over.

She grins. "Looks like I didn't have to. But that doesn't mean you're getting your twenty bucks back, though. Consider it payment for dragging me all the way out here."

He gives her a crooked smile. Better than her taking his money and not showing up. "I was planning on the ride over here who to tell first about the big, hairy ass mole."

"I'm here, aren't I? Now you hold up your end and forget all about your made-up mole on my ass."

He rubs the stubble on his chin and appraise her. "We'll see."

"You better," she threatens.

"Doesn't count unless we go inside." Enzo rest his hand on the small of her back, leading her through the heavy steel door.

She looks over the rustic place as he led her to his usual table. "Is it always this busy?"

"Wednesdays are two-dollar drafts for the ladies."

"Oh, well, good thing this isn't a date, or I'd have reason to believe you're a cheap one."

Enzo pull out her chair and looks at her, serious as a heart attack. "I didn't promise that I'd be buying you any drinks, did I?"

Her face flushes all the way up to the baby hairs at her hairline. "No, I didn't mean … You didn't say you would, and I don't expect you to. I was only giving you a hard time about the drinks." Her eyes are downcast and she's shaking her head.

"Damn. You hustle a twenty out of me and now I'm about to buy you a drink. Shit, Bennett."

"No! I didn't say—you don't have to buy me anything. I'd prefer to buy my own."

Enzo didn't listen to her. Instead he walks toward the bar to order drinks.

"Enzo," she calls, but he ignore her. Better to have her feel obligated to him for a minute. Not how he usually play things, but he have a feeling she isn't going to be a usual anything. If she stays with him long enough to play another game of darts and gets to know him a little bit more than just the man all the ladies like to fuck. he'll feel better.

"Who's the lady friend?" Sarah asks. She's seen him leave with a lot of different women, but never has she seen him walk in with one.

"An experiment."

She looks over at Bonnie. Her posture was stiff. "Nope. She won't go for it."

Enzo flinched. "For what? Who said I was going for anything with her?"

"What the hell does 'experiment' mean, wiseass? And what are you two drinking tonight?"

Sarah doesn't need to know that he want Bonnie to get to know him. He wasn't even sure what he thought about it, to be honest. "I'll have the usual. And for her … let's go with a cranberry and gin."

Sarah lifts her cute little eyebrow at him as she fills his cup with ice.

Cranberry and gin is a lighter drink. And it's not specifically sexy, either. Also not his style when ordering for a lady. He had a feeling Bonnie was expecting him to bring her back a sex on the beach, or something along those lines. Which is exactly why he won't.

Enzo takes their drinks back to the table. A band was playing tonight instead of karaoke. It's a nice change. And the band is damn good too. He'd seen them play here before. Bonnie's loosened up enough to bob her head to the deep beats by the time he makes it to the table. She looks at her glass and then at him. "What is it?"

"Cranberry and gin."

She smiles, and it does something strange inside his chest. And not in a cheesy, romantic-comedy way. More like she's melting some of the walls he had constructed to keep people out. He was going to have to be careful with this one. For some reason, he got the distinct feeling things will end badly between them.

Enzo let Bonnie relax a little more, easing into the band and her drink. When she looks at him, catches him looking at her and doesn't look away, he know she's forgotten to be nervous. "Let's play a game of darts. I'll let you have a rematch."

She laughs and hops off her stool. "You're going down."

Enzo pulls the darts out of the board and hand them to her. "If you're the one taking me, I'll willingly go." Their eyes meet for a heated breath so hot, neither of them looks away for fear of being burned.

She opens her mouth, her lips torturing him with how slowly they spread. He licks his lips and swallow. She breaks eye contact and aims her first dart, shooting it just outside the triple ring.

Enzo lets her shoot the next one before interrupting. "What was your favorite activity as a kid?"

She smiles so wide, it's as if she's recalling whatever it is all over again, right in front of her. "Dance."

He could see that. "A little ballerina."

"I wasn't fond of ballet, actually. Jazz dancing was my favorite."

"Do you still take classes?"

"No."

"Why not? You always look so happy when you're dancing. And it's more than just because you're drunk."

She laughs, and then her face turns serious again. "I quit after my parents got divorced, and then I never picked it up again." She positions her next dart and throws. There's sadness in her voice. Regret, sure. But something deeper.

Enzo plucks her darts off the board and walk back behind the line next to her. "I'm sorry to hear that. My parents divorced when I was ten. Threw my life upside down too."

She looks at him now and they shared a moment only those who've experienced the same pain can understand. Enzo wasn't sure in what way her life was torn apart by her parents' divorce, but it was. "Do you think you'll ever start dancing again?"

"I never thought about it, to be honest. My major is in accounting and dance has just never been in the same place I was, I guess."

He shoots his first dart, landing a D20.

"Wow! That's pretty good. You're kicking my ass. Again." She doesn't look too upset about it, though. She's having fun, from what he can tell.

"Well, why not sign up for a class? It doesn't have to be one on campus. I'm sure they have studios all over the place."

Enzo aims for the next shot.

"I dunno."

He drop his hand and turn to her. "Why not? You love it, right? What's holding you back?"

"Well, it was a long time ago. A different lifetime. A different me."

"I still think you should do it." Enzo turns back to the board and hit a single four.

She smirks and shakes her head. Yeah, he was going easy on her. he wanted this game to last. Maybe the four was too noticeable, though. "What? I can't ask you to play and then slaughter your ass. You have to get a few rounds in." he hold back his grin.

"Yeah, whatever. Show-off." She struts over to the board and pulls the darts.

"Where'd you learn to play?"

Her eyes look far away, lost in a different time and memory, this one bittersweet. "My dad taught me. But that was a long time ago. Before the divorce."

"Did you guys not keep it up after, then?"

"No, he left the board at our house when he moved out, and then it was just a sore reminder that he wasn't there. I asked him about it once, but he didn't act like he was interested in taking it back, so I let it go. I think he and my mom used to play a lot when I was younger. Maybe it reminded him of an earlier time with her the same way it reminded me of an earlier time with him."

She shoots two darts in close succession.

Enzo was surprised he was so interested in her experience. He never told people about his, but he felt like he had to share some too to keep her talking. "So was your dad not around much after the divorce?"

"Oh, no, he was great. It was my mom who was a little iffy." She glances up at him and that's when he knew he had pushed too far.

Enzo let her throw the next dart without interruption. He retrieve the darts and then come back.

He hesitate with his first throw, and then look back at her. "My dad tried to be around afterward, but I didn't want much to do with him."

Her eyes tighten and her brows dip.

"Things got messy during the divorce. I felt I had to choose a side, and I chose Mom's." he fling the dart and aim the next.

"Sorry to hear that."

Enzo shot and aim the next, taking his time to go for a triple. He threw and land a trip seventeen. "Don't be. He made his own bed." And he left it at that.

"I know what you mean," she says quietly.

Enzo wonder why her parents got divorced. And why her mom wasn't around. That's weird. He had heard from a lot of people about dads slacking off, but never the moms. "How so?" He asked.

"Well, like my ex," is all she says.

Enzo let her get the darts and shoot before asking her anything else. He hesitate to talk about this, but she brought it up, so she can't be too mad at him for asking. "So you were really going to marry Jeremy Gilbert, huh?"

She sighs and shakes her head. "That was the plan. We weren't technically engaged yet, but we talked about it all the time, about getting married after graduation."

She shoots all three darts. He went to the board and grab them. He wants to see her eyes when he give her his response. When she meets his on the way back to the line, he says, "He's a dumbass."

She smiles with her whole face. "He is. And if that's who he is, I'm glad I'm not marrying him."

"Me too," Enzo says.

They play the last few rounds. He changes the subject and keeps her talking. He like the sound of her voice. It's feminine, but spunky and sultry. he win and ask her if she wants another cran and gin.

She declines. "I should call Caroline to come get me. It's getting late and I have class tomorrow."

Enzo realizes he had been dreading this moment all night. he did get what he wanted, though; she stayed long enough to play him another game of darts. "Yeah, and I still have a paper to write for my budgeting class."

She scrunches her face. "Eww, that does not sound fun. And you're only starting it tonight?" She shakes her head like she can't comprehend it.

"I do my best work under pressure. Well, except for welding. I like to take my time with that."

"Oh, do you work in construction?"

"No, I weld specialty items. Custom car parts, railings, furniture. Anything really."

"Wow, that's really cool." They sat at the table as she calls Caroline. Enzo could hear her friend pestering her with questions. Bonnie tries to derail them. "I'll talk to you when you get here. Bye." She hangs up, embarrassed.

"She wants details?"

She shakes her head and tries to keep a smile at bay. "Something like that. Well, thank you. It wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be."

"Oh, well, thank you. And you weren't nearly the pain in the ass I thought you'd be, either."

Her jaw drops. "What? Then why did you blackmail me into coming?"

"Because I knew you'd either be a pain in the ass, or a lot of fun. I was betting twenty on the fun." Enzo smiles and she mirrors him.

"And thanks for not telling everyone about the pretend mole."

"You're welcome. I never would have anyway," he says and steps away so she can't slap him or kick him with her sharp-toed boots.

Enzo was right too, because she's biting her lip and shaking her head. "You are an ass."

"An ass you've had fun with every time we get together."

She keeps her teeth over her lip to stop it from widening across her face.

"Admit it."

"Fine. I had fun with you tonight."

"And …?"

Her eyes widen—she knows what he was getting at. "And … thanks for the drink, the game, and the twenty bucks." She hops off her chair and heads for the door.

Enzo follows her because there's no way Caroline could be here already, and he wasn't about to let the finest ass in this place stand outside the bar alone.

The door opens and Bonnie looks surprised to see him as the one coming out of it. "I'll wait with you until your ride gets here."

"How chivalrous."

Enzo shrugs. "I'm not all bad. No matter how much you want to believe it."

"What? I do not!"

"I dunno. You seemed pretty steadfast that our night together somehow lowered your level of cool."

She opens her mouth and then closes it. Opens it again and inhales. "It's just not something I'd normally do, that's all. Nothing personal."

Wow, has he not repeated that same line multiple times in the past? Somehow, it feels very personal, like her standards are normally so much above the likes of him. "Well, maybe that's why you should've done it," he jabs at her, and her shoulders tense, but it's too late. It's already out.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing personal, but you're a little uptight."

She glares at him.

Shit. He shouldn't have said that, either. Even though it is true. "I don't mean to offend you, but letting loose sometimes and having fun isn't always a bad thing."

She's still glaring at him. "Depends on who you ask, I guess."

Fuck. This is not the way Enzo wanted this to end. He touch her chin and try to bring it back to face him, but she leaves it stiff. He step in front of her.

She's pissed and looks past him.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry, all right? I'm just not used to people regretting their night spent with me for the same reasons you are. It's something new to me, and I guess I didn't handle it well."

Her face softens and her eyes meet his, although her jaw is still set.

"I had fun with you then, and I had fun with you tonight." This is the first time he can honestly say that he really enjoyed himself without taking a woman back to her place. "Friends?"

"Oh, so you want to be friends now?" she asks. Not sure why that surprises her.

"Well, we're not dating, and you have yet to see the last of me, so what should we call it?"

"Acquaintances."

Enzo chewed on that for a second as Caroline rolls up. "I can deal with that."

Bonnie nods and starts toward the car.

"Bonnie?"

She looks over her bare shoulder at him, lips puckered in question.

"I'm going to be the best damn acquaintance with benefits you've ever had."

She opens the door, a ghost of a smile on her face.

He turned around to go inside and settle his tab with Sarah. Tonight is going to be the first time in a long-ass time that he spent a night with a woman in a bar and didn't fuck her. Well, he did fuck Bonnie, but that was a different night. Things with Bonnie are already backwards, but he was pretty sure Bonnie won't do it any other way.

And Enzo kind of liked it.

* * *

AN: Comic Con was amazing over the weekend, the news was announced the vampire diaries is over after this season with only 16 episodes. Also Michael Malarkey and Kat Graham spoke highly of Bonenzo, they love the ship, working together, love the connection between the characters. And according to Julie Plec we may see Bonnie (and Enzo) in Paris this season like the foreshadow of Bonnie in 7x21 telling Enzo she wants to go there, Kat's excited for that. Anyways, with this news I'm thinking of next month starting a vampire diaries rewatch all 7 seasons on netflix before season 8 airs in October.


	6. Friend, Please

**Chapter Six**

 _Would you let me know your plans tonight_  
 _'Cause I just won't let go 'til we both see the light_  
 _And I have nothing else left to say_  
 _But I will listen to you all day, yes I will_

 _Friend, please remove your hands from_  
 _Over your eyes for me_  
 _I know you want to leave but_  
 _Friend, please don't take your life away from me_

 _Friend, Please- Twenty-One Pilots_

After her last class of the week, Bonnie headed over to the library to meet Enzo.

He groaned when she mentioned she wanted to get an early start on their project. "A Friday night spent in the library? You have got to be kidding me, Bennett."

Bonnie smiled, throwing his own words back at him, "' _Dibs on your group, Bennett.'_ "

He ran his fingers through his hair. "There's still plenty of time to get started on this project. Why don't we go out for a beer instead?" The wicked grin spreading across his tan, stubbled face tempted her, but she was a planner, and whether he knew about it or not, her Friday night was always going to be spent starting on this project.

"You wanted to be my partner, and you got it. So either we work when I want to, or I'll ask Shane to swap me to someone who will." she wasn't really that mean, but she will hold this over his head every chance she get. Especially since he pulled that hairy-mole bullshit on her.

Bonnie reached the stairs to the computer lounge when her phone vibrates in her pocket. It better not be Enzo trying to cancel on her.

She pulled it out and see it's Mom's number from her current rehab stint.

Just great.

Bonnie cancelled the call. Abby calls her a lot more when she's in rehab. Bonnie waits until the phone notifies her of the message and check it.

"Hi, Bon." Her voice carries her accent, but the usual slur when she's been using is absent. "We need to talk. I'm in rehab. I've been sober for fifteen days now. Please call me back." She gives her number—she gives it to Bonnie every time she leaves her a message. Bonnie won't call Abby back, though. She was happy her mom was getting clean, or trying to be because it never seems to last long outside of rehab. She had tried to help her through her programs before. Part of her healing is to make amends to those she's hurt. And she tries to say she's sorry, but she always ends up blaming Bonnie for the divorce.

Still, after all these years.

Bonnie just can't do it anymore. Nothing changes. Until she quits blaming her daughter and takes responsibility for her actions, nothing ever will.

Bonnie takes a deep breath, calming herself before climbing the stairs up to the computer lounge. She finds Enzo in the far corner, leaning his chair against the wall on its back two legs. His hair is pulled back with a wet look, like he just got out of the shower, and he's wearing a light blue V-neck T-shirt that is low enough to offer her a peek of the tattoo below his collarbone.

A smile stretches across his smooth lips when he sees her, and he drops the chair onto all four legs.

She rest her bag on the floor next to the table. "You look awfully comfortable. Have you been waiting long?" Dear God, he even smells amazing. He did just get out of the shower. Based on his smell alone, she imagining herself doing wicked things to him right there in the library. The fact that they've already slept together does absolutely nothing to ease the sexual tension. She was so in trouble.

"Not long enough to come up with a viable argument to convince you we should be somewhere else tonight, so I guess we'll be working, your highness."

Bonnie laughed and sat at the computer next to him. "Alright. Do you already have a company in mind?" she pulled out her notes and the project requirements from her bag.

"I was thinking Sony would be a good one to analyze. They're global and have multiple product segments. We could probably pick two or three and that should give us a broad-enough range without taking on too much."

Bonnie stared at him, impressed. For some reason, she figured she'd be doing most of the work. "What's your major?"

"Finance."

"You have to take strategic management for finance?"

"Well, yeah. I'm not taking this class for fun."

"Right. Okay, yeah, I like Sony. Let's go with them. Do you want to start with their segments, then, and I'll start gathering their history?"

"That works." Enzo adjusts his seat forward and turns on the computer.

Bonnie kept looking at him out of the corner of her eye. He does this thing where he rubs the stubble on his chin when he's thinking. From kissing him the night he won in darts, and then again the night they … Well, she knows that his stubble is long enough to be past that sharp phase. Bonnie gets as much useable data from this webpage as she could and looked over at Enzo again, catching him staring at her. "What?"

"You chew on your bottom lip when you type."

Ha! He's been watching her too. "Well, you rub your hairy chin when you read."

His grin tilts lopsided at her. "I like the way it feels underneath my nails. It's relaxing."

Bonnie laughed. "That's random."

"No, it's not. Try it." He reaches for her hand, but she pull it back.

"I am not rubbing your facial hair. That's just … weird."

"It's not. And no one is watching or is even going to care if they do see you do it. Just touch it and I'll leave you alone about it."

Bonnie fist her hand in her lap under the table because it's twitching to betray her and touch his face.

"Bonnie," Enzo says with a blank face and a serious tone. "Touch. It."

She widened her eyes at him, and he grins at her response.

He lowers his voice to a sultry level. "Bonnie, I'm going to need you to touch it. Right now."

She peeked over the monitor to check if people were looking over there. They're not. "Okay," Bonnie said and reach out. He grins and tips his head back, giving her full access to his chin.

Bonnie strokes her fingers up his chin and along his jaw, and then bend them so the nails catch the stubble on the way down. The soft but firm hairs catch under her nails and tickle her nail beds. It's actually soothing, something she'd like to do while lying in bed as she was trying to fall asleep.

Bonnie jerked her hand away. She should not be having these thoughts. And she should definitely not be having these thoughts about him. A one-night stand was all she planned. If anything, having him as her project partner should urge her to act more professional.

"See?"

"Yeah, it's soft and not soft at the same time."

"Sort of like your lips," he says with a low, deep voice.

Her eyes widen again and she shook her head to avoid him catching the heat rushing her cheeks.

"So, I think I'm about done with my segments. What are you doing after this?"

"I have a Beta Alpha Psi activity."

He frowns like he sucked on something sour.

Bonnie chuckled. "You're welcome to come if you'd like."

"I'll pass." He waits for her to finish her section, and then they turn off their computers together. "You sure you don't want to skip your activity and come with me?"

"I better not. Caroline will kick my ass. She's the president."

"Ah," he says and stands, leaning toward her ear. "Too bad we won't be spending the rest of the night the way I preferred."

Chills break out along her arms. That one statement holds so much promise, she slightly regretting it along with him.

Enzo grins as he grabs his notebook and then walks away. He doesn't ask her to do something with him tomorrow night, which must mean he has other plans. She brushed off the slight disappointment as she grabs her bag and trek across campus to the dorms.

Their Beta Alpha Psi activity is a CPA managing partner who's coming to talk to them about the industry. Caroline has been excited about this one for a while because the guy comes from a bigger firm in the area. Events like this are important because although these people are going to school to get an accounting degree, most of them don't really know what an accountant does. Plus, it's good for making connections with people within the field.

Bonnie's plan is to work with a public accounting firm for a couple of years, and then move to a company's internal accounting department. Eventually, she'll move on to a bigger company and work her way up to CFO.

Their guest speaker goes over the normal day-to-day activities as well as what it's like during tax season when the hours are long and packed. Bonnie appreciate his honesty, but also his enthusiasm for the specialty.

After he's done answering questions, they help ourselves to the pizza and pepsi. She grab a slice and sits back down.

Stefan sits next to her, a plate resting on his lap. "So, what's your plan after your bachelors?"

She smiles up at him. Bonnie liked a guy who likes planning. "I'll get my MBA, my CPA, and then work for a larger firm for a while. I'd eventually like to work my way up to CFO."

"Wow," Stefan says, impressed.

"What about you?"

"I plan to get my masters in accounting. I'm thinking I'd like to work in the construction industry. The accounting interests me with the percent complete stuff and everything else specific to the industry." Stefan's not the typical guy you'd expect to see in the accounting program. Most of the guys are slightly balding and are pretty close to what you'd expect to see as a future accountant. Stefan has dark blond, luscious hair that's a little bit longer, brushing along the edges of his ears, and eyes as green as grass. She'd always found him cute.

"Really?" Bonnie asked. "I was glad when percent complete was over with. You can have it."

He laughs, and his boyish good looks have Caroline looking over at them. Her friend winks at her. She approves. She thinks he's cute too.

"So, I've been thinking—what are you doing tomorrow? Would you like to go out to dinner?"

Bonnie tilt her head at him in question. "Are you asking me out on a date?" she had to admit she was flattered, even a little surprised he's asking her.

"I don't know. Maybe. I guess I am. Would you? Like to go with me, that is?" He's so cute when he's nervous.

Bonnie hasn't been on a first date with anyone in such a long time, she was not sure she even knew how to date anymore. Caroline was over by the table giving her the stink eye. She liked a guy who has plans for his future. And Stefan does. Why not? "Dinner?" she asked. She can probably swing a dinner.

"Yeah, or if there's something else you'd rather do, we could do that instead."

"No, dinner's fine."

He smiles, and his straight, white teeth catch her attention. Pretty teeth. Not quite the lips Enzo has, though. Whoa! Where did that come from?

"Okay, seven? Or is that too late?"

"Seven's good." she get off work at five, so that'll give her time to get ready. "Meet me by the fountain in the quad?"

He laughs and nods. "Yes, the fountain. Good times at that fountain."

"Whatever," Bonnie say and blush.

Stefan was a gentleman throughout the date. He opens doors for her, lets her order first, and his conversation was interesting. Even the Italian place he picked is really good. It's just … that's all it is. Maybe it's too soon after Jeremy to start dating.

Even if they are plan-worthy.

After dinner, Stefan walks her back to the quad and she was pretty sure she have to tell him. "Thanks so much for everything. I had a good time. And don't hate me for saying this, but I don't think I'd be fair if I didn't. I just wasn't feeling it. I had fun with you, but it's more like friends."

He inhales and looks almost relieved. "Yeah, no worries. I felt it too. Or the lack thereof."

"Sorry."

"No, it's okay. Thanks for coming out with me. I honestly thought you would tell me no."

"You did? Why?"

"I don't know. You're just so pretty and I'm sure you get asked out all the time. I honestly didn't think I'd be the one you'd say yes to, so thanks for that."

"Actually, I don't get asked out a lot. And Stefan—how can you say that? You are so good looking. Even Caroline talks about how hot she thinks you are."

He raises his eyebrows.

Caroline was gonna kill her. But serves her right. It was her bright idea that Bonnie sleeps with Enzo, and she was the one giving her the side eye when Stefan asked her out. It's not the end of the world to put a little manly heat in her corner every once in awhile. If he's so datable, then she should date him.

"Well, thanks again for everything," Bonnie said. At least she got the first date after the whole Jeremy thing out of the way.

She doesn't count all the stuff that happened with Enzo as "dating," because they weren't … it's not … They're not dating.

* * *

He was at the shop working on Nyx when his phone vibrates in his pocket. He finished his weld and pulls off the gloves and helmet to dig out his phone. A text from Markos:

U need 2 call me

Really? What the hell is so goddamn important that he couldn't just leave him a message or tell him in a text? If he's wanting to bitch at him about the twenty bucks Enzo owed him for last night's beer run, he was kicking his ass. He'll get his money. Just not right fucking now.

Enzo stuffed the phone back in his pocket and replace his gloves. The phone vibrates again. "Shit." Glove off again. Enzo should turn the damn thing off, but he don't want to risk missing a call from Bonnie.

It's Markos calling him. "What the fuck, man? I'm working."

"Have you heard about Bonnie and Stefan yet?"

Those two names in the same sentence made him ill. He tried to keep his cool. At least as long as he was on the phone with Markos. "No, what about them? And why is there even a them?"

"Oscar told Henry that Stefan asked her out on Friday at the Beta Alpha Psi activity. And they went out last night." Henry was a Silas brother.

"No fucking way."

"Believe it, man. I just called Julian from Stefan's house, and he said Stefan did go on a date last night." His brothers didn't know the whole story about Stefan and him, but they knew he fucking hated him. And they knew something was different for him with Bonnie.

"Thanks for the heads-up. I'll be by later." he disconnect, cleaned his gear up as swiftly as he could, and jumped on his bike.

Enzo stunned by how furious he was. He told the little bastard to stay clear of him. And the first thing he started to really want, Stefan comes sweeping in like some goddamn knight in shining fucking armor.

By the time he gets to Stefan's frat house, he was fuming. His boots slap against the dirt driveway angrily as he made his way up to the house. He bangs on the door and balance from one foot to the other like a man itching for a fight. The poor kid who answers the door looks on him with wide, scared eyes. "I need to talk to Stefan. Tell him to get his ass out here right fucking now."

The guy turns and hustles back inside. He waited. Pace across the wood porch planks in front of the door.

Stefan steps out. "Enzo? What are you doing here?"

"What the fuck are you trying to pull?"

He frowns. "What are you talking about?"

Enzo grabs him by the back of his neck and walk him down the stairs. They're going to have an audience, but they don't need to hear every damn thing they say. "With Bonnie. What shit are you trying to pull with her?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Did you or did you not ask her out? Did she go out with you?" his voice rises at the end.

"Okay, calm down. Yes, but—"

"But what, you little bastard? I told you to steer clear of me. Why do you always sneak your way into my life and try to take anything and everything away from me? What is it about me that makes you try so hard to take it all away from me?" He's like a cancer that keeps rearing its ugly head.

"Enzo, what the hell? I don't!"

"Yes! You do!"

Stefan glares at him. "I swear, I didn't know you had a thing for her. That's not usually your MO. You're usually done with them after you've had them. I thought you wouldn't care. Honestly."

Enzo squint at him. His MO? This is what people think? He was just plowing his way through the female co-eds? Saddest part is, he's right, but to have this little bastard voice it, and then for it to mess up things with Bonnie—shit!

People are filing out onto the porch. Enzo step back and ran his fingers along his jaw to calm down. "Well, I do. Care, that is." he turns around and walks away because Stefan's the last person he wanted to talk about this with.

Enzo drove home and showered, lying low for the rest of the night. He had class with Bonnie on Tuesday morning. It takes everything he had to not call her and ask about the date right now. Better to wait until class, in person.

Enzo walked into the most anticipated class he've ever had, and Bonnie doesn't so much as look at him when he sat down. What the hell is her problem? "Are you at least gonna tell me what I did wrong?"

She looks at him now, but her eyes are colder than dry ice. "Stefan." Then she turns her head back to the front. That's as much as she's going to say.

Fucking shit. "You have to let me explain. There's more to it than anyone knows."

She peers over at him and her cold stare is a wind chill along his skin. "I'll be asking Professor Shane to assign us new partners."

His chest tightens with something unfamiliar. Panic. This can't be happening. That bastard made him end up losing her anyway. "Chill out. Let me explain. If you still think I'm crazy, I'll ask Shane myself to assign us new groups."

She tilts her head. "Do I even really want to hear it?"

Enzo swallowed. That's low. "So you'll hear what everyone else has to say, probably ninety-nine percent of it fabricated, but you'd rather believe that than hear me out?"

Her face softens. "Okay, when you say it like that, it does seem unfair. So I'll hear you out. But, if I still don't like it, I want a different group."

Shit. What the hell is she thinking he did? "Again, I'll talk to Shane myself."

She nods. "Fine. I'll hear you out."

"Can you meet me tonight?"

She looks at him with suspicion. "Where?"

"It's still not a date, so settle your fine ass down. How about in the quad?" The fact that she'll so willingly go on a date with Stefan, but not with him, even if he were asking, irritates him further.

"Near the fountain," she says. "What time? I don't get off work until eight."

"Does nine work?"

"Yeah, I can be there by then."

And that's as much as they talked for the whole hour and a half. When he got to the fountain at eight-thirty, he was nervous as shit to tell her about Stefan. Enzo paced around the fountain. It doesn't matter what she thinks. He shouldn't have to explain himself to her.

How can he be so sure that what he tells her will stay within her strictest confidence? he guess he can always threaten her with the hairy ass mole again. That seemed to scare her good last time.

But this, shit. he guessed he did it to himself by going all apeshit on Stefan like that. He gotta make a choice: risk telling Bonnie his secret or risk losing her before they get to—wherever—he don't even fucking know where he wanted to take this.

Enzo stopped circling when he spots Bonnie coming out of the dorms, heading his way. Her hair was up, exposing her sleek, delicate neck. She looks fucking gorgeous.

"Hi," he say when she reaches him.

"Hi."

"How was work?"

She allows his small talk. "It was okay."

"Good."

"Yeah."

Enzo needed to know where they're starting here. "Okay, so what did you hear happened?"

She walks around the fountain to the other side and sits on a wooden bench.

He sat next to her.

"I guess the better question is what didn't I hear." She peers up at him from under her dark eyelashes. "That you punched him, threw him to the ground, broke his arm, stabbed him. Some of it obviously not true."

"All of that is definitely untrue."

"Because he asked me out?" Now her face was tight again.

"Yes and no, and this is where the explanation comes in, so I need you to really hear me out, okay?"

"I'm here."

"And please, what I'm about to tell you is pretty personal. I'd appreciate it if you didn't share it with anyone else." Why was he about to divulge this to her? Why does it matter so much to him?

She inhales, taking on the weight of what he was asking without giving full disclosure first. "Alright."

He was relieved. "Thank you. So I told you about how my mom and dad divorced. I even told you it got messy and I chose my mom's side."

She nods.

Good, she's empathizing. "Well, there's more to it than that. The divorce happened because my dad had an affair. He cheated on my mom, and he got his mistress pregnant."

Bonnie gasps and her hand shoots up to her mouth. "Enzo. Oh my God!"

"Well, that's not all. The child? It's Stefan."

She drops her hand and leans against the back of the bench. "Really? Stefan Salvatore. I never would have guessed, you two have different last names. So then, Professor Salvatore is your dad? And Stefan … is your brother?"

"Hardly, we have the same dad. Professor Salvatore, I took my mother's maiden name after the split."

She tilts her head at him. "Why hardly? That is what Stefan is."

"Because I don't want anything to do with him."

Her eyebrows dip. "How can you say that? He's your brother."

"I don't consider him my … blood."

She looks at him, confused. "You two have the same dad. Whether you like it or not, he is your blood."

"I'm not the bad guy here. We're not close. I don't claim him. After my mom found out about him, my mom wanted dad to give up that family and quit living his double life, but my dad wouldn't give them up."

"Wow." She drops some of her defenses. "That sucks. I'm sorry."

"It did. It does. It's like Stefan came into my life and took everything away from me. He took my dad, my summer camping trips with him, everything. And then I start hanging out with you, and he knows we, well, you know." She nods. "And it all just came back up with him taking everything away from me."

"So you did punch him?"

"No. I went over to his house and yelled at him. That was it. As much contact he and I have had in years."

She was quiet for too many breaths.

"Say something." Enzo adjust on the bench.

"First, I empathize with you. I don't think you're a lunatic."

He relax his shoulders, the kink in his neck twitching as it releases.

"Second, you know it's not Stefan's fault your dad did those things, right?"

What the hell? Is she siding with Stefan? "Of course he didn't cause my dad to cheat. But you haven't been there; you don't know the dynamic with him, my dad, and me."

"All right," she concedes. "Finally, if we're going to be friends … " he grins because they have officially graduated from acquaintances to friends. "Acquaintances, friends, it's pretty much the same thing."

Enzo was still smiling. "That's what I thought too, but I'm not one to correct a woman. Especially not a woman who is already pissed at me."

She laughs and the knot in his gut unfurls. "Smart boy. But finally, if we're to be friends, you need to realize that I will date who I want, when I want, and I better not hear anymore of this nonsense about you going around beating people up over it, you hear?"

He raise his hand in an oath. "I'm not like that. I swear. You don't even have to worry about it." And he was not, but a sudden urge comes over him to keep Bonnie occupied enough that she won't have time to date anyone else.

* * *

AN: I know it's been a month, sorry for keeping you all waiting. Busy and on summer vacation, anyways summer break is over. Can you believe we have 59 days before TVD is back. The hiatus is almost over and I still haven't began my rewatch yet.


	7. Work of Art

**Chapter Seven**

 _Turn a simple thought into a philosophy_  
 _Turn a star into a galaxy_  
 _Make a little noise into a symphony_  
 _You're creating a masterpiece_

 _Come on let's write a song_  
 _A little poetry_  
 _Take a photograph_  
 _Let's make some memories_  
 _You can make it anything_  
 _That you want it to be_  
 _If you follow your heart_  
 _Life is a work of art_

 _Work of Art- Demi Lovato_

The bridal shop was a madhouse. Three brides came in to choose their wedding dresses, and all three asked for her. Bonnie was hustling down an aisle with dresses hanging on each side, looking for a specific one. This lady wanted a smooth look, but at the same time puffy and princessy.

She found it and rush back to her dressing room. "We only have a size four and ten in stock. I grabbed the ten, but we can alter it, no problem."

Bonnie waited in anticipation for her to step out. She had a feeling this will be the one for her. And the look on the bride's face when she finds that dress was happiness Bonnie would never find it again anywhere else.

Well, that's not entirely true. She had found it with Enzo. He has her coming over to his shop quite a bit lately. He's working on a project he apparently needs her help with, but she doesn't really do anything when she's there. Sometimes he'll take measurements of her arm or her neck, but mostly she hang out, dancing or messing with his tools, while he sketches. Bonnie thinks it's just an excuse for her to keep him company.

Bonnie was afraid to go back to work after the Jeremy incident, but surprisingly, it was easier than she anticipated. Certain things reminded her of Jeremy, but soon after she'd remember what an ass he was, and then she'd stop dwelling too long on anything sentimental.

Bonnie thought she owed part of that to Enzo. He's taught her that life goes on after "The Fall of the Plan." And it does. It's about making a choice. She could wallow in her grief that things didn't turn out the way she'd hoped with Jeremy, or she could live each new day as if it really is a new day. She let her relationship with Jeremy define her for a long time. But she was more than his girlfriend or his future wife.

Enzo has helped her see that she is fun and flirty and feisty. That she is loyal to those she care about. And that she has a good head on her shoulders—she don't need a man to be what she is all about.

The bride comes out of her room and turns to the mirror, stepping onto the platform. Her smile starts small but grows until it lights up her whole face. "I love it. You're right, it's a little large in places, but this is beautiful." Her eyes well with tears. She swipes at them and turns to her maid of honor. "This is it, don't you think?"

Her friend stands and comes closer to appraise her, smiling as wide as the bride is. "You look stunning. I don't think you need to try on anything else. This is perfect."

Bonnie picks up one of the veils she brought over for her and place it on the back of her head, giving her the full effect.

She giggles and fingers the white lace hanging below her shoulders.

Bonnie help her with more of her accessories and hands her off to Monique to get her stuff ordered and alterations scheduled. Back Bonnie goes to the dressing room to help another bride find that perfect dress.

By the time she makes it home, she was exhausted. She misses her dad, though, so she gave him a call.

"Hey, baby girl," he said. He's called her that for as long as she can remember. He sounds tired.

"Long day for you too?" her dad works at the oil refinery. Has for years. He's worked his way up, but he still puts in long hours and the job has never gotten easier. If anything, it's become more stressful as he's taken on more responsibilities.

"Yes, and your mother called."

Bonnie frown. "She's been calling me too."

"She wants to talk to you."

"I know, but you know it never goes well with her."

"She says this time is different. She's even asked for me to come to one of her therapy appointments."

"And you believe her?" she was stunned. She wasn't sure what to think of that. She says every time that this new time is different, but she's never asked Rudy to go to therapy with her. "Are you going?"

"I'm thinking about it."

Bonnie lies back on her bed and brush the hair off her forehead. She can't let him deal with Abby by himself. But she really don't want to go. She didn't want to see her.

Every time Abby does this, Bonnie hopes it'll be the time she heals, the time she sobers up for good, the time she might get back the version of her mom from before the divorce. And every time it's not that time. She can't go through this again.

And she shouldn't be dragging her dad into it now, either. "Dad, we can't go. She'll never see that she's the cause for all her problems. She'll never stop blaming me for you finding out about her affair. She won't take responsibility for her actions—she's still saying she got into drugs because we had to move to the projects, but you and I both know she was using before that, and that's why we had to move to the projects. She was blowing all our money on drugs." Bonnie was in seventh grade then, old enough to see through her bullshit.

Her dad was able to get her out of Abby's home some time after that. Another thing she blames them for: Bonnie for not wanting to stay in that environment, and her dad for taking her—along with the child support check—away from her.

"Well, I'm not certain what I'll do yet. If you don't feel like you can handle it, you don't have to go."

"I know, but I don't want you to go, either."

"Don't worry bout me, baby girl." This was dad and her; they protected each other. "How's school?" He doesn't ask her about Jeremy anymore. He knows. And she was sadder that the plans she had with Jeremy blew up in her face more than she am about actually losing him.

Bonnie tells him all about classes and work before hanging up for the night. She can't help but worry what kind of shitstorm her mom was going to kick up for them. Nothing about this can turn out well. At least not when she's involved.

* * *

Enzo has spent the past few weekends with Bonnie at the shop. She's been helping him with a piece he was working on. She doesn't know what it is yet, but it goes along with his plan of keeping her occupied.

This weekend was the first in a while that he wasn't with Bonnie, so Matt, Markos, and Henry were on their way over. After he told Matt he wasn't interested in going with them to the strip bar tonight, he said they had to come over and make sure he wasn't under duress.

Enzo pull out the leftover Jack from the freezer and take the shot glasses from the cupboard. He'd much rather chill here and get wasted.

The guys announce their arrival with their loud-ass clomping feet on the stairs outside his apartment. He opened the door before they reached it. "What the hell do you bastards want?"

Matt throws his arm around Enzo's neck and pushes through the doorway. "What kind of bullshit is this? When your boys invite you to go to the titty bar, you go to the ATM and roll out with them."

He shrugs out from under his arm. "Just don't feel like going. Plus, I have a bottle of Jack. About time we got rid of it." he led them into the kitchen and pours shots.

They drank, and got drunk. They forget all about the strip club until he started talking about Bonnie again.

"That's it!" Matt says and points at him with both hands. "It's Bonnie. That's the reason why you wouldn't go to the strip club. You're whooped."

Enzo shook his head and laughed. "I am not."

"Oh, yeah," Henry adds. "Let me have a go at her, then."

Enzo forced his face from becoming too serious. "I will kick your ass where you stand."

"You are!" Markos says. "If she weren't your sole plaything, you wouldn't care if Henry tried to get her attention. But you do, so you are."

"You clowns aren't making sense anymore."

"We're making perfect sense. You're the one who's having a hard time following along. We invited you to the strip club. You said no. We come over here to find out why, and a little bit later, you start going off on Bonnie this and Bonnie that." He's drunk and animated with his hand gestures. "Bro, the last time you talked about a girl this much, it was your mom, the only other woman you love, so either you like to fuck your mom, or you're falling for Bonnie."

"Oooooohhhh!" Matt and Henry howled.

"I'm not whooped," is all Enzo says. But maybe he was falling for Bonnie. He doesn't know. All he knew was that when he wasn't with her, he was thinking about her. About her delicate black currant scent, the soft skin along her neck, the way her face squints at him when he say something she doesn't like, or the chime in her laugh when he say something she thinks is funny. She's more to him than a girl he likes to hang out with, or even fuck. He didn't know what she is.

She's just … more.

* * *

Enzo asked Bonnie to meet him at his shop today, so she borrowed Caroline's car. She likes hanging out with Enzo. He has a peace and calm about him that she enjoy.

A large, older man was sitting outside on a wooden rocking chair when she pull up. "Well, ain't you a beauty."

Bonnie widen her lips. He's tatted up, but he seems harmless enough. She's not seen him all the other times she's been here. "Is Enzo here?"

"Ha! Of course you're lookin' for that scrawny ass. Ain't nobody as pretty as you come 'round here askin' for me in a long time."

"Tripp," Enzo says, stepping out into the heat with them, "don't be giving my friend any shit. Of course she didn't come here looking for you." Enzo looks at Bonnie and grins lopsided. It's unbelievably cute.

"Ha! Friend, my ass. You go in yonder and show her that pretty little thing you've been workin' so long and hard on."

Enzo shakes his head, his long dark hair strands coming loose from behind his ear. He pushes it back, and the gesture is so manly and alluring, she wasn't sure why all men don't wear their hair longer just so they can do that move right there and cause the women of the world to swoon at their feet.

Enzo waves her in, and she drop her eyes, embarrassed from imagining what else he can do with those hands. Bonnie follows him inside the garage—tools and sheets of metal everywhere, more so than when she usually come by. Same with car parts. And the car parked on the other side is now papered and taped up like it's ready to be painted. "So that's Tripp?"

"Yeah, he never comes in on the weekends. Says he's too old for that shit." The smile on his face is so pure, it's like he's a child showing her his favorite toy in show-and-tell. His excitement is contagious.

"Oh! I've been wanting to show you this too." He grabs his bulky welding helmet. "Let's go out back since Tripp probably still has his ass parked out front.

Bonnie trails behind him through a heavy industrial door and out into an open yard. He turns her toward the east and hands her his welding helmet. "Put it on," he says. "It shouldn't stink that bad."

She looks at him with a grin. "It better not." she put the helmet on, and Enzo closes the glass front. Thank God the helmet doesn't stink.

He turns her around by the shoulder. "Now look up at the sun."

Bonnie does and gasp. The colors of the sun going down in the west are brilliant. Rays of greens and purples and blues shoot across the sky. It's amazing.

Enzo steps behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. He fits against her like he's supposed to be here. "What do you think?"

"It's so pretty," she echos into the mask. They stand there as she looks up at the sun much longer than she ever thought possible.

Enzo tilts his head slightly, and she swear he's sniffing her hair before he pulls away. "Come on. I have something else to show you."

This is it, what he called her here for. She was so excited. She took off the helmet and hand it back to Enzo.

He holds the door for her as she pass through, and then walks beside her as he leads her to a large thing covered in a painting tarp. "This is my favorite piece." He pulls the sheet off. "Bonita Shela."

It's a woman. Her back was arched and her arms are spread like she's dancing, and her face beams with a smile. Her long metallic hair flows behind her in a circular wave with her body, creating motion in the sculpture where there isn't any. It's more stunning than the sun through his helmet. "Wow, Enzo. This is … just … wow! I can't even express how beautiful this is."

He grins. "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it." This belongs in a museum, or in a fountain at a casino. It looks high end and very expensive. "Who commissioned it?"

"Well, I haven't sold it." He casts his eyes away as he folds the tarp.

"Why not? It's gorgeous!"

When he looks at her, heat courses from his gaze over her skin before gathering low in her belly. "I'm not ready to part with her yet."

The expression on his face, along with his words, caresses her. It's intimate, almost like he's saying her name as they made love.

Bonnie didn't think he's talking about the statue anymore. And the angle of the statue's arms is familiar. "What did you call it when you pulled off the sheet?" Bonnie would've understood if she'd been paying more attention with her ears and not so sidetracked by her eyes.

He wipes over his mouth. The shop was about as hot as it is outside, but it's more of a nervous tic. "Bonita Shela."

In Scots-Irish origins that means beautiful and charming. Her mother was side was Irish while her father was creole-french. He must seen it in her eyes when the pieces fall together in her head. "You're the inspiration," he says.

She looked back up at the statue. The delicate curve of the neck, the long elegant fingers, the widening of the hips compared to the tiny waist. So much of her is in this statue.

This is Enzo's art.

It's beautiful.

And he's saying she's his muse.

"This is what you needed my help with?" Bonnie asked, almost breathless. She was messing around the first day while here and danced along the floor. He captured one of her movements perfectly into this piece.

"This is it." His brown eyes pierce her with an intensity she'd never fallen victim to before. She could see herself sinking into the depths of those kaleidoscopic eyes and falling in love with him while she was there. It scares her.

Bonnie walks around the statue to get out from under his scrutiny. "Enzo, you're crazy to be majoring in finance. This is what you need to be doing. You're amazing with metal."

"I guess I always viewed this as a side job. It's a lot easier to get work in finance than it is to sell chunks of iron."

He surprises her back into the abyss of his eyes. "This was way beyond chunks of iron. It's art. It's timeless and brilliant." Here's a man who works to get metal so hot, he can mold it with his hands. Everything about him was so unexpected, she was perplexed. She caught herself staring at his lips, comparing herself to the metal, thinking of his deft hands molding her to his will.

One, there's definitely a chemistry between them, and two, there's no way Enzo can miss it.

As if to prove her point, he closes the distance between them and casts his lips onto hers. His mouth was warm, his tongue sure. Bonnie let herself go, like she often does when she's with Enzo, and let him take her where his will leads them.

He walks her backward until they reach a wall and he opens a flimsy door, pushing them inside, before closing the door and locking it behind them. It's an office.

Enzo runs his hand down her leg and pulls it up over his hip. Bonnie allows him to mold her to him. The heat coursing through her body and building between her legs has her eager for whatever he's willing to give. He tugs on her standing leg, and she give it to him, wrapping her legs around his hips. He props her up against the wall next to the door and ravages her mouth with kisses so passionate, she was moaning against his tongue.

Bonnie utterly lost in him. In his smell, his slick tongue, his prickly facial hair, his hot breath on her cheek, and along her neck when he drops his kisses below her ear. She runs her fingers underneath his shirt, along the side of his toned abs. His skin was soft and slightly moist from the heat.

He moves one of his hands away from the wall and tucks it between them, adjusting himself in his pants so his erection is angled right as they made out against the wall. He moves his hand back to the wall to brace them and pushes his hips and his hard-on against her.

Bonnie was breathing heavy into his mouth, inhaling his exhales when there's a loud metallic clank from the doorknob. Someone's trying to open it. Enzo freezes, and she squeeze her eyes shut. Oh my God! This was not happening right now.

"Damn it, Enzo. I have work to do." Heavy footsteps trail away from the door. It's Tripp. Great, now they hear his boots against the floor. And she will forever be known to Tripp as the girl who came to the shop and almost got it on with Enzo in the office.

Enzo waits until the fading footsteps are nearly gone, and then meets her eyes in question. His are heated. "He kind of ruined it, didn't he?"

"Um, yeah." He's still hard beneath her, so she was sure if she wasn't fully aware of what they were about to do, and Tripp as well, she was sure they could keep going.

He steps back enough to let her drop her legs to the floor, but he kisses her before she could turn away. Even when their tempo has slowed exponentially, his mouth still moves with a passion foreign to her.

Bonnie stepped back before he spikes her to the point of no return. "Did you show me all you wanted me to come here to see?"

The seductive curve of his lips as he smiles lets her know she walked right into this one. "Mostly."

She drops her gaze and bit her lip. "I better get back to pick Caroline up from work."

He props her chin up with the knuckle of his index finger, and kisses her one last time on the mouth. "Your place Sunday?"

"Yeah." They were meeting again to work on the initial paper for their class project. "But there's no way I'm going out there by myself. You're walking me out."

He adjusts himself again and replies with a husky laugh before opening the door and leading her out toward the front.

Bonnie doesn't see Tripp anywhere, which is a miracle bestowed upon her by baby Jesus himself. She climbs into Caroline's car and get the hell out of dodge before Tripp pops up.

* * *

AN: I can't believe it took me another month to release a chapter, I am very sorry you guys. I've been so fucking busy. Can you believe only 29 more days to go before season 8, I've been doing the rewatch of season 3 with the originals man that was a ride. Anyways thanks for all the reviews and love guys.


	8. The Feeling

**Chapter Eight**

 _I'm sinking faster and faster_  
 _Between heaven and disaster_  
 _Sorry if I made you feel like_  
 _I'm standing on the borderline_

 _Am I in love with you?_  
 _Or am I in love with the feeling?_  
 _Trying to find the truth,_  
 _(trying to find the truth)_  
 _Sometimes the heart is deceiving_  
 _Can't get out of my head, and I need you to save me_  
 _If I am delusional then maybe I'm crazy_  
 _In love with you. Am I in love with you?_  
 _Or am I in love with the feeling?_

 _The Feeling- Justin Bieber & Halsey_

Bonnie told Caroline that Enzo was coming over to work on their project, and she made herself scarce. She didn't have to—Bonnie actually wanted her to stay—but Care was Care.

When she opened their dorm room to Enzo, he was wearing a huge grin and carrying a bright yellow paper close to his chest.

"What's that?" she asked warily. He steps in and she closed the door behind him.

He hands it to her, and the first things she notice were the silhouette dancers on the bottom of the page. "Open auditions for new dancers!" the flyer reads.

Bonnie looked up at him in question.

"It's from that dance studio not far from campus. Jazz dancing, the kind you said you liked. And some hip-hop too."

Aw, how thoughtful of him. She couldn't believe he remembered what style of dance she said she preferred. That was way back on the first night they hung out at the grill.

"And I already talked to the instructor. She said they're in desperate need of a few more dancers, or they'll have to close the studio."

"Oh, so now I have to do it or it's my fault they go under?"

"Exactly." He grins.

"And how am I supposed to pay for it?" she could pull money out of savings, but she hadn't planned on using that money for dance classes.

"I paid for the first couple of classes, but if you like it and want to continue, you're on your own." He says it like he's so hard on her, as if what he's done means nothing.

Bonnie jumped at him and flung her arms around his neck. "Thank you." her throat tightens and her chest constricts. She never thought she'd take another dance class again. It's not because she was afraid to, but more because she felt that part of her life had passed.

She stepped back and peer down at the flyer. She was going to be dancing again.

"Do you want to see my dance album?" Yes, she was that person who carries a lot of memorabilia away to college with her.

"You have it?" he asks, surprised.

"I do, but you better promise not to make fun of how weird I looked."

"No way. I doubt that."

Bonnie smiled. "That you won't make fun of me, or that I looked weird?"

He chuckles. "Both."

Bonnie pulled out the album anyway because the nostalgia overrules her concern over her appearance.

They sat on the couch she and Caroline worked their asses off to get up the elevator and into their room last week. Bonnie flipped through the book with him and provide detailed explanations of the dances. It's strange how much she recalled about the fights she had with the girls, the jealousy over the placements, and of course, the friends she made.

Bonnie pause toward the end of the album and show him the picture from the group dance they did to Michael Jackson's Thriller. The costumes were torn and mangled intentionally, but they still tried to find a way to make them sexy too. A tight tank top, midriff, shorter shorts.

Enzo's laugh at her bony, powered face and ratted hair is deep and free, and mine flows behind his a little easier.

She stared down at the picture and remember that performance. Her mom was "running late," but her dad was there. The girl next to her in the picture, Ivy, ratted her hair in place of her no-show mother.

"This was one of my last performances." she tried to hide it but the pain seeps into her voice.

"Why'd you really stop dancing?"

Bonnie debated on whether to tell him. He's told her personal things about his ordeal. He took a chance on her, and he keeps taking them. Maybe she should start taking a chance on him. "Well, at first it was because my mom blew the child support money and my dance class money on coke, heroin, meth—whatever she could get her hands on. And then my dad spent everything extra he had on getting me out of her custody, which was a good thing because she started using her body to get even more drugs."

"Shit." He ran his hands through his hair and down his neck. "I'm sorry. That explains why your mom wasn't around then, huh?"

"Yeah." she leaves it at that because it all feels too close and heavy, and she couldn't believe she just told him. It hasn't been this raw in a long time. Maybe that's why she never went back to dance—Bonnie remembered how much she loved it and how bad it hurt her that Abby's drugs were so much more important to her.

Some of this must be written in her face. Enzo tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and says, "I know that pain." His eyes meet hers, and she loses herself in his brown hazy depths. He leans over the album book sitting between them and hovers his lips over hers, close enough his exhale caresses her upper lip. He smells of spearmint gum.

Bonnie wasn't sure who closes the distance, but his lips rest against hers softly before he puckers. Almost like he's savoring the bare connection.

When he moves, it's slow and deliberate. He drags his lips along hers as he opens and closes his mouth. The stroke of his tongue is delicate in its search.

He kisses Bonnie soft but passionately. He kisses her neck, her shoulder. He pulls the album from between them and sets it on the floor. Then he comes back and kisses her lips.

This is different than all the other times they've kissed. It's still passionate, but the tempo was slower. Almost as if he's seducing her.

She most certainly didn't want him stop.

Enzo slides his hands down her waist and tightens them enough to move. He pulls her closer to the edge of the couch and kneels in front of Bonnie, resting between her legs.

He kisses her neck, inciting heat to flicker down her arm. Bonnie's insides clench, giving in to his seduction.

He rubs his hands underneath her shirt, bunching the material with his thumbs, and pulls. The knuckles of his thumbs never leave contact with her skin. He pulls back slightly, but doesn't release his grip on her shirt or her body. His eyes ravage her. "God, you're so beautiful."

The warmth from his mouth embraces her nipple when he sucks on it, flicking the tip with his tongue.

A low moan escapes her throat.

"Mmmmm," he groans in response and pushes his hips against the edge of the couch. He wants Bonnie.

Why was he stalling?

Enzo pulls her shirt over her head and rests it beside her on the back of the couch. His hands glide down her sides until he reaches her shorts and wraps his fingers around the band holding them up. She lifts her hips while he pulls, catching her underwear on the way, and keeps going until it clears her toes. He drops the material to the floor and trails kisses up her shin, over her knee, tracing her thigh, and then along her hip.

His fingers float over her waist, his other hand flat on her belly as he applies pressure for her to lie back.

Bonnie moves as he directs and scoot down the couch so he has room to kneel up here with her. He crawls between her legs and strokes along the inside of her thighs with his palms. He wraps his hands under her legs and applies slight pressure with the tips of his fingers as he drags them back up her thighs.

She was moist and ready for him, so she rolls her hips to let him know.

A grin stretches across his lips, but his eyes were playful. He's not going to give her what she want.

Instead, he drops his head to her stomach and licks her below the bottom rib. The sensation is foreign but arousing.

Bonnie reach her hand underneath his shirt and trace the lean grooves up his side. His muscles tense and ripple with her touch. Hot breath flutters across her abdomen on his shameless sigh. The sound alone has me rocking her hips underneath him, but the warmth of his mouth over hers has Bonnie on the verge of begging.

"Enzo …" His name was barely audible in her moan. He's ruining her. She needs him so fucking bad, she'll shatter if he doesn't take her.

He blows hot air up her stomach and along her cleavage.

Chills break out along her arms and her nipples perk, ready for him to take them in his mouth. For him to squeeze them, to bite them, to give her more than the mere tease.

"Enzo," Bonnie pants, and reach to pull his shirt over his head. He's still fully clothed and she was not getting what she wanted with his girth locked within his jeans.

Enzo allows her to pull his shirt off, but then he's right back on her, touching her stomach, stroking her waist, hovering over her breast. The most he gives her is brief scratches from his facial hair.

"Oh God." It's rough along her skin, but it feels so damn good. Bonnie grabs the back of his head and pull him to her. This slow teasing stuff was fun for a while, but she needed more. Now.

He latches onto her hard nipple and massages it with his tongue, between his teeth, and then he's stroking his face along the outside of her nipple and down her breast. "Enzo." He's torturing her. "Please."

He places his arms on the side of her head and lowers his clothed self down over her. His kiss catches her moan from the satisfying weight of his body on hers. Somehow just that fills a part of Bonnie's craving more.

She was on the verge of … something, but Enzo keeps their kiss slow and fervent. Their breathing is heavy. She pants.

He glides his hand down her body from the delicate arch of her neck, along the swell of her breast, down her ribs, along her waist, over her hips, and finally, "Oh God!" Finally, he reaches the trimmed hairs along her pubic bone.

His fingers slide down the silky trail and touch her moisture. "Oh!" Bonnie moan. Her senses are heightened, and she swears to God it feels like she have never been touched before. All her nerves there activate.

"Oh, you are ready," Enzo says. His voice is confident. This is what he wants. It's also sexy as hell, his tone deeply aroused. If sex could talk, it would sound like Enzo right now.

"Uh-huh." It's a mix between moan and affirmation. She reaches his belt and tug. He pulls back, and she wanted to cry.

Bonnie must've let out a strangled dissent, because he soothes her. "Trust me," he says.

Those two words do little to set her at ease. If anything, she needs him inside more right now than she did two seconds ago. My God, she would let him own her right now just to have him fill this emptiness calling for him.

Bonnie can't stop her hips from rocking underneath him.

His hand caresses her stomach as he moves down her body. The same hand grazes across her moist opening and then his fingers spread around her ass and clutch her hip, holding Bonnie in place.

Enzo drops his head, and her hips jerk toward him involuntarily.

Bonnie hears the air inhaling through his nose as he hovers over her throbbing opening. He's smelling her.

Bonnie was wracked for a moment with trepidation and consider pulling away from him.

He growls—a manly moan mixed with urgency—and drops his mouth to her clit. The warm fluid coating his mouth and the rough surface of his tongue sends her body convulsing. Enzo's fingers clutches her tighter to holds her in place, preventing his mouth from breaking contact with the most sensitive part of her body.

Bonnie wanted to cry, and love him, and kick him at the same time. It's so much, she was overwhelmed with the pure ecstasy. She let out a cry as a way of managing the sensations, but it doesn't sound like it's from pain.

Enzo must approve because he pulses his tongue against her clit and causes her to make the sound again. She drops one hand and run her own fingers through his hair, resting her hand on his head. It takes every ounce of her control to keep herself from pulling his head tight against her and fisting his hair in her hand. She holds her breath, exhaling heavily when her lungs scream for air, her breathing increasingly more erratic with every lick and caress.

"Let yourself go, Bon," Enzo instructs her with his aroused voice.

She can't. It's too much.

Bonnie moaned, call out his name, "Enzo!" And then she holds her breath again.

He moves his mouth lower and places his tongue along her opening as if he's slowly lapping up the moisture escaping my most vulnerable place.

"Trust me," he whispers into her opening. His facial hair causes friction between her legs as he says it.

Bonnie couldn't hold on anymore. Can't hold it in. Hold back.

A screaming moan scratches on its way out as her body is gripped with convulsions and her clit throbs with the torrent of her climax. It's so intense, she bounces in Enzo's grip. His fingers clutch her tight and he keeps his mouth, his tongue moving along my sensitive nerve bundle.

She couldn't find her voice. She couldn't say anything. She just breathe, trying to regain the mind that was blown by this man, this sex god who somehow knew he could rock her world.

Bonnie release her hand from his hair, and he sat back on his heels. He has a light in his eyes and a grin on his face that is pure satisfaction. It's almost like he's the one who's just had the best fucking orgasm of his life.

But … something within her isn't completely satisfied. Every part between her legs throbs, but she still need something. It dawns on her, and her jaw drops. "Enzo! Holy shit! Not once did you even go inside me."

His grin grows into the sexiest damn smile she had ever seen. And knowing that if she were close to those lips, they would smell like her, she almost ready to do it all over again. "That was amazing."

He lies down beside her and turns on his side so he's propping his head with his hand. "I've never done that before."

She rolls onto her side, facing him. "You're lying."

"I'm not. I swear I've never done that before."

One, he sure didn't feel like it was his first time. In fact, it was more like he was reading her damn mind. And two, this is Enzo St John. How can he be with that many women and never, not once, go down on them? "Why not? Or why now?"

His eyes move back and forth, searching her face. For what she was not sure, but when he speaks, it's soft. "I've never met anyone I wanted to please more than I do you."

Heat rushes through her face and down her neck, but not from embarrassment. More like a connection. Like the truth of his words washing over her. She cups his rough cheek. "I've never been more pleased," she say honestly, and lean forward to kiss him. His mouth smells like sex and tastes slightly salty, but it turns her on. The things he did to smell this way and taste this way.

Bonnie reached her hand down his stomach and finger underneath the band of his pants and boxers. He's hard as the metal he works with.

He pulls back and stays her hand. "This isn't what that was about."

Everything he does surprises her. "I know; that's why I want to." How can he please her like that, confess things like that, and not let her do something for him?

Bonnie unbuckle his pants and release his erection from its prison. He rolls onto his back and she climb over him and rest between his legs. A part of her was nervous. What if she was not as good as all the other women?

She pushes that out of her mind. Her head lowers to his chest and she kiss his nipple. She licked it and work her way over his tattoo and to the other nipple, and then down his stomach. She kisses along his hips and lick the moist tip of his manhood.

It jerks under her tongue. He groans and it sets her off. She takes him in the palm of her hand and wrap her lips around him, lowering her mouth down his shaft as far as it will go. She empty her mind of everything save for his breathing, his movements, the sounds he's making. The goal was to rock his world as thoroughly as he did hers, and by the time he's finished, she had no doubt that she did just that.

* * *

AN: It's October guys, TVD is back in two weeks, I'm very excited especially from what Kat and Michael have said what's coming for Bonnie and Enzo in the first couple episodes. And if any of you are on tumblr we're having our first Bonenzo week next Saturday the 15th so join us as we countdown the last seven days before the season premiere. Also check out my girl **Victora Sugden-Barton** fic _I'm Worth It_ has Bonenzo smut, so ya'll should love it.


	9. Not Afraid Anymore

**Chapter Nine**

 _I am not ashamed anymore_  
 _I want something so impure_  
 _You better impress now, watching my dress now fall to the floor_  
 _Crawling underneath my skin, sweet talk with a hint of sin_  
 _Begging you to take me_  
 _Devil underneath your grin, sweet thing, but she play to win, heaven gonna hate me_

 _And touch me like you never_  
 _And push me like you never_  
 _And touch me like you never_  
 _'Cause I am not afraid, I am not afraid anymore_  
 _No no no_

 _Not Afraid Anymore- Halsey_

Enzo backed his bike into its usual spot against the complex and a tool shed so people won't scratch it. He had a smile on his face as he strolled up the walkway toward his apartment. Women have made him smile before, but never like this. Never does the grin stay on once he leaves them. Fuck him, but he thinks he might actually be falling for Bonnie. She makes him want to do things he'd never wanted to do before, makes him reconsider everything he thought he never wanted.

And the things she can do with her mouth. Holy shit! That alone will send a man falling in love with her.

Jeremy lived in his apartment building this semester and he was walking toward the parking lot. The line of Enzo's lips spreads, almost as if he was thanking him for being such a goddamn idiot, not for hurting Bonnie, but for the consequence of losing her.

Jeremy stops before he passes Enzo. "I see you've been hanging out with Bonnie pretty regularly." It's like he can smell her on Enzo.

"Not really your concern anymore, is it?"

Jeremy's preppy-ass tried to look hard by sliding his tongue over the top of his teeth while nodding. "Did she tell you about her mom being a slut?"

Enzo tilted his head at him and gave him a mean-ass glare. He never liked this little shit.

Jeremy smirks at him. "I guess she tells that story to all the guys she sleeps with then."

Enzo pulled back his fist and connect it with Jeremy's face. He drops to the ground, covering his bloody nose.

"That's for Bonnie." Enzo bends over and punch him again, this time in the jaw. "And so is this, you pussy." he stayed low so Jeremy heard him good. "If I ever hear you talk down about her again, I will break your fucking jaw."

He pulls his hand away from his face, his palm soaked with blood. "You bastard!"

Enzo cock his fist back again, and he flinches. "Tell me we have an understanding."

"All right!" Jeremy says and rolls onto the side of his shoulder, breathing heavy from his mouth.

Enzo stood up, holding himself back from kicking him just to make sure he really does understand. He flicked his hand at him instead, flinging his blood spatter off his knuckles.

Enzo walked away and leave him. Jeremy might press charges, but he doubt it. It's gotta be fucking embarrassing to make a police report about getting your ass kicked.

"You're crazy," Jeremy says once he was near the stairs.

Enzo ignored it. He can talk all the shit on him if he wants. Just not Bonnie. And he was not the one who's fucking crazy. Jeremy was. Enzo had slept with Liv before, and she was nowhere near as mind-blowing as Bonnie. The asshole of an ex-boyfriend ruined his buzz. Enzo bet that was his intent. He took the stairs two at a time up to his apartment and hop in the shower, forgetting all about Jeremy and his big mouth.

Enzo had Bonnie's scent all over him. He was almost sad to wash it off.

That's just weird.

They were meeting tomorrow before class to finalize our paper, which was what they were supposed to be doing tonight. Not that he could say they wasted any of that time, though.

And Enzo had to be up even earlier than that to take the bike in for a slight modification. He grinned. It'll fucking cost him, but it'll be worth it.

Bonnie and Enzo finished their paper without any bumps and walk together from the Library to the Hall. Every once in awhile Bonnie will look at him with cherried cheeks. And when it happens, he'd like to think it's because she's reminded of his face between her legs.

Enzo takes his seat next to her, and now instead of her bitching at him like she did the first time he sat here, she smiles.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked before Shane gets the projector going.

"Why?" Her voice is suspicious, but not at all rejective.

"I have somewhere I want to take you."

She gives him a sly smile. She still tries to act leery every time he wants to do something with her that doesn't involve school.

Enzo shakes his head. "Just you and me hanging out. Nothing to be afraid of. So are you busy or what?"

"I have to work at the shop until seven, but after that, I should be free. Do you have money for my cab?" She bites her lip to hold back her smile or laughter. Probably both.

"I'll pick you up."

She raises her eyebrows. "Enzo St. John, driving something other than his bike?" She checks his forehead for a fever and grabs his wrist to check it for a pulse.

Enzo just chuckles. "You'll have to see it to believe it." She has no idea.

"Still, you may wanna get that checked."

"Wear what you have on now." Cute yellow shorts, white shirt, boots. Sexy as hell.

She appraises him. "Why don't you tell me where you're taking me, and I'll decide on my wardrobe?"

"How about I don't, and you not worry about changing?"

"Oh, you like these shorts, huh?" She rubs her bare leg against his under the table. She's a goddamn tease. But he wouldn't have it any other way.

"They're all right," he says, holding back his grin.

She flicks his inked arm resting atop the table and then turns forward as Shane calls the class to attention.

After his last class of the day, Matt gives him a ride to the modification shop in his old Camaro to pick up his bike. "I still can't believe you're modding your bike so you can fit a girl on the back." He shakes his head. "What if you regret it?"

"First, it's not just any girl. It's Bonnie. And two, I won't regret it one bit."

He looks at Enzo as he climbs out. "Doubtful, bro. Hit me up later."

Enzo close his door with a creak and a bang, and walk into the bike shop. "Jesse!" he calls when he see the big guy behind the desk.

"Oh, Enzo, that thing's a beauty. Come on back and I'll show ya what we did to her."

They walked through his shop and past a chromed-out custom cruiser with a bitchin' copper paint job.

And then he sees her. "Wow, Jesse, she looks good. As if she came this way."

"We had to replace the back fender and a whole bunch of other shit to accommodate the new seat. We also had to adjust the rear shocks back here." He points to the shocks and Enzo could see how they're now at a different angle. "It'll still balance properly at high speeds with another person on the back."

He climbs on and get a feel for the new seat. It's not the single '39 Harley he loved, but it's good. And it'll be even better with Bonnie behind him. "Yeah, man, it feels solid." Enzo climbs off and follows Jesse back out front.

"Meredith will get you all squared away. You let me know if you need anything else."

Enzo gave him a nod and another thanks before he turns around and goes back into the shop.

"It'll be $1,374.06," Meredith says. She's older beautiful woman who's been working with Jesse's father for years until Jesse took over his dad's shop

Enzo out his wallet and paid gladly. He was almost giddy and couldn't wait to have Bonnie riding on the back.

Two of his favorite things: his bike and his girl.

* * *

Enzo's bike roars outside so Bonnie knew he just pulled up. "What the …?" she poked her head out her second-story window. "I'll be right down," she yelled.

He keeps his bike idling and gives her a thumbs up.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asks.

"He has his bike. He said he was picking me up, but his bike only has a single seat. What the hell does he expect me to do? Sit on his lap?"

Caroline laughs. "Probably."

Bonnie rushes to the door, ready to give him a piece of her mind.

"Wait!" Caroline says. "Spritz."

Bonnie turns around and let Caroline spray her with perfume. "Do I stink?"

"No," she grins. "I just thought you should smell extra pretty."

"Well, damn, Care. Now he's going to know I sprayed it on for him."

She shrugs, turns around with a sly smile, and puts the bottle back on the dresser. "You kids have fun."

Bonnie hustled to the elevator and out of the dorms, coming around back to meet Enzo. "And where the hell do you expect me to sit?"

He turns his bike off and hops off, leaning with legs crossed and arms folded over his chest. His sleeve tattoo next to the green paint of his bike was hot as hell.

Once her eyes trail beyond his form and more to the bike, she stopped. "No. Way." His bike now had a seat that sits two people. "You didn't."

He grins. "I did." He slaps the seat, gesturing for her to sit on it.

Fear mingles with excitement in her stomach. She'd never been on a motorcycle before, but the thought of being on one while Enzo was driving was dangerously sexy.

She walked over to him, her heel boots slapping against the tar of the parking lot. "Whatever happened to 'no chicks on the bike'?"

He shrugs like it's no big deal. "I decided to amend it to 'no chicks on the bike except Bonnie'"

She shook her head and eyed his bike with apprehension. "You really expect me to get on this thing?"

"Yes, ma'am. After what I paid to have this thing altered to fit your ass, I sure do."

Bonnie laughed and step closer. "Do you have a helmet for me?" She's not stupid enough to get on without one.

He unsnaps his cruiser half-helmet, hands it to her, and fingers his hands through his hair. The same way he did before going down on her last night. God, he's so sexy. A muscle low in her stomach clenches.

Before she does something stupid, like lean over and kiss his mouth, she asked, "What are you gonna wear?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Let's hope so." she pulled her hair back and put the helmet on her head.

Enzo fastens the straps and tightens it for her. "Feel snug?"

"Yeah," she says, readjusting it to sit better on her head. "Okay, how do I do this?" she put her hands on the seat.

"Hang on a sec." He gets on first and reaches forward to the handlebars. "Now use me to climb on behind."

Bonnie holds onto his shoulders as she threw her right leg over the seat. "Okay, put your feet right there," he points. She does. "Now hold on tight," he says, reaching behind him, grabbing her hand and placing it solidly onto his hard stomach. She mirrors her other arm and clasp her fingers together. "Ready?"

Bonnie squeals. She couldn't help it. Her heart is pounding hard enough in her chest, Enzo must feel it drumming against his spine.

He backs up and straightens the bike out.

She clutches onto him tighter. "I'm scared," she yells over the loud rumble.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

Bonnie felt slightly better. Enzo has a dangerous edge about him, but at the same time, he's the kind of guy she knows will take care of her. The kind of guy she can feel safe with.

He takes them slowly through the parking lot and stops before driving them out onto the road. "Now just lean how and when I lean."

His instructions make her more nervous. She actually have to do something other than hold on? Maybe this was a bad idea.

He takes a wide turn onto the road and she glued her body to his, following his angle exactly and squeal again as he shifts and goes faster. Not even fast like he's trying to scare her, but just fast enough to reach the speed limit. It's exhilarating! "Ahh!" More. "Faster!"

His body shakes within her grip as he chuckles and then the bike growls louder as he cranks up the speed.

"Oh my God!" she wrapped her fingers around his T-shirt and tilt her head enough to look out over him at the road. Holy shit! The lane dividers are going by so fast, it looks like a constant line.

By their fourth turn, she released his shirt¸ which has to be wrinkled now, and hold on tight enough to not get thrown off if he steps into it, but not so tight that she might be cutting off his air supply. "Where are we going?"

Even leaning he doesn't have any fat over his abs. Bonnie wanted to stroke them. "It's a surprise. You'll see when we get there."

They got out of the metropolitan area, and Enzo takes them onto a rural Virginia highway. He opens up the bike and cruises faster. Her hair flips and slaps against her shoulders in the wind. Bonnie relaxed her arms some more and hold on mostly with her thighs, enjoying the ride.

They pass a sign reading that they were ten miles outside of the reservoir. "Is that where we're going?"

"Where's that?" he asks like he didn't see the sign. Or like he's avoiding the question.

"The reservoir."

"Why, did you bring a swimsuit?"

"No. Did you?"

"I did not."

Bonnie wasn't sure if that's an answer. It's too hard to carry on a conversation above the roar of the wind and the deep snarl of the bike's engine, so she let it go.

He turns off the highway not too long after and definitely follows the signs to the reservoir, turning left toward "swimming" instead of right for "boat docking."

What could he possibly have planned for them to do here if they didn't bring swimsuits?

He pulls into an empty parking area, backs his bike into a spot, then turns it off.

Bonnie used him for stability as she slide off, her legs like putty after the vibration of the bike for so long. She undo the helmet's strap and handed it to him, running my fingers through her hair to organize the mess. "Now what?"

He rests the helmet on his handlebar. "Follow me."

She does. They walk side by side down a pebbled path toward the water. "Swimming is not going to happen. You know that, right?"

"Yep," he says, and she looked at him with suspicion. Then what else is he planning?

They reach the bottom of the trail where Enzo takes off his shoes. She does the same and they stepped onto a sandy beach with slight waves washing over the edge. "This is beautiful." The sun is still up, but it's starting to set behind the other end of the reservoir. The violets, crimsons, pinks, and yellows reflect onto the water, making the surface a sparkling canvas of magnificence. "Have you been here before?"

He walks toward the edge where the water rolls onto the beach. "Yeah, I come here sometimes for peace and quiet."

All you could hear is the slight splash as water swells, covers the beach and then recedes back into its belly. "It is very peaceful."

Enzo looks over at Bonnie with a devious grin. "You may want to take off your shirt."

"What! Why?" Her face scrunches in worry and she stepped away from him.

"This is your last chance before I grab you and walk into the water."

Bonnie stepped back away faster. "You wouldn't. I just told you no swimming and you said okay!"

He matches her tempo, so she turned around and run.

He catches her much quicker than she was hoping and wraps a relentless arm around her waist.

"No, Enzo! Don't." Bonnie dragged her feet, but he picks her up and walks toward the water She kicked her legs, so he runs faster. "Enzo!" He slows down slightly as the water grows deeper, but he doesn't stop.

The first lick of water along her backside has Bonnie screeching into his ear. Enzo jumps forward, landing on top of her and dunking them both.

When she comes up, his face is full of glee and he's brushing his hair back from his dripping face. She does the same to get the strands and water out of her eyes. And then she jumps at him. "I can't believe you did that!" Bonnie bit down on his shoulder.

He groans and tries to pull her off. Bonnie didn't bite down as hard as she could, but definitely enough to leave a mark.

"I did warn you," he says, like she was being completely unreasonable. "I told you to take your shirt off."

"Oh, and that was so much of a warning."

"Well, we're in now. What ya gonna do about it?"

Bonnie grinned. Maybe this could be advantageous after all. "Have you seen Dirty Dancing?"

Enzo gives her a blank stare.

"Please tell me you've seen it! With Patrick Swayze?"

"Yeah, I've heard of it." He shrugs. "What about it?"

"Well, there's a scene where they're in the water. Baby jumps and Johnny lifts her out of the water."

Enzo shakes his head. His wet strands fling water before they stick to the side of his face. He pushes his hair back again. "My mom used to watch that all the time. That and Pretty Women."

"Pretty _Woman_."

"Isn't that what I said?"

Bonnie laughed. "No, but it doesn't matter. We're talking about Johnny and Baby."

He smirks. "Are you saying you want to try it?"

"Well, yeah! I'm pretty sure it's the dream of every girl from my generation, and the one before that and the one before that since the movie came out, to have a guy lift them like Johnny does with Baby."

"Oh, well, then I guess we have to try it." His smile was so wide, he almost looks boyish. In a manly way she'd like to ride, that is. Rivulets of water dribble down his forehead. He's gorgeous.

"Okay, back up a little so it's not as deep." Bonnie places her hand on his chest and walk him back until she thinks they're at a good depth. "All right. So when I jump, you'll try to lift me over your head and hold me there, okay?"

His brows dip a little as if he's uncertain. "Have you ever done this before?"

"No, but I've watched it a thousand times."

He must trust that because he puts his hands out, ready to catch her.

She jumps. He grabs her underneath her armpits and lifts above his head, her feet dangling at his belly button.

She laughs so hard, Bonnie goes limp in his arms and he sets her down before they fall.

"What? What is it supposed to look like?"

Bonnie doesn't want him to feel bad, but she can't help it. "Not that."

Enzo smiles. A gorgeous man who's got a sense of humor. Damn.

She laughed again. He really must not have seen this part. "You lift me, and I go stiff, and it's like I'm flying."

"Oh, so I have to grab you lower, then?"

"Yeah, probably by my hips."

"Well, you didn't say that before you jumped, so that was your ugly mistake. Not mine."

She laughed harder and position herself in front of him, placing his hands on her hips. "You ready?"

He bends his knees slightly. "Yeah, count down to three before you jump this time."

"Okay. One. Two. Three!" she jumped and his hands tighten on her hips. His arms go straight above his head, but he puts so much force behind it, she goes over his head and he falls backward into the water, her diving head first over him.

They both come up soaked and laughing. She repositioned. They have to take a second to quit laughing and become serious again.

"That was better, but think of stopping right at the top this time."

"Top is goal. Got it."

"Okay. One. Two. Three." Bonnie jumped again and Enzo positions her where she needed to be, but his hand slides off her hip because of her soaking shirt and she fall out of his grip to his right, splashing into the water.

Bonnie came up again, laughing harder. This is so much fun. She was pretty sure Caroline is going to shit her pants. This so surpasses the fountain frolic.

"You need to take your shirt off," Enzo says, his face completely blank.

"Oh, I don't know about that."

"It's not like it's anything I haven't seen before."

Bonnie's face flushes. True, and she's wearing a bra, so it would be the same as a swimsuit. "Okay, but it's purely for Johnny-and-Baby-style water lifting." Bonnie walks toward shore, unbuttoning her shirt. "And you better not try to cop a feel, either."

His lips quiver as he tries to hold back his grin. "I make no promises. We are in the water, and you are slippery."

She strides back over to him. "Oh, whatever. You grab my boob, and my knee is meeting with your ball sack." she mimic the motion of her knee to his groin.

He scrunches his face. "Ooof. You are straight-up evil."

"Oh, and you're not? You carried me in here like a barbarian."

Enzo laughs. "Well, we're having fun, aren't we?"

"Yes, so let's try this again." Bonnie angles in front of him so she'll go up straight and count down. She jumps and he lifts her to where he did last time, but now she's not sliding in his grip. Bonnie puts her arms out and point her toes. "We're doing it! Oh my God! This is happeniiiiiiiiing!" They fall backward again into the water.

Water goes up her nose because she's laughing as she go in. Bonnie comes up coughing. They both break out in more laughter. "What happened this time?"

"You were heavy," he teases.

Bonnie chuckles and shake her head. "Last time. You ready?"

He pulls his hair back again—the way his arm muscles flex and the way the water runs down the sides of his neck, she's swallowing hard, pushing down her flaring desire.

He puts his arms out, ready for her.

Bonnie gets in front and count down. She jumps and he puts her in the air, her arms spread, her toes pointed. It's just as amazing as it was the last time, but they weren't falling. He holds her there for a minute, and she looked out across the water as the sun sets. It's dropped a bit, so the purples are now overwhelming all the other colors as it darkens.

Enzo lowers her down slowly in front of him, their eyes locked. His eyes search her face, almost like he wants to say something.

"That was amazing," Bonnie says instead, and turns him around to look out at the horizon. "Isn't it stunning?"

He looks over at her. "It is."

Heat courses through her arms. She's pretty sure he's talking about her.

Enzo looks over the water and wraps his arm around her shoulder. They watched the sun ripple across the shimmering surface for a minute. "Let's dry off before the sun disappears completely."

She followed him toward the shore. He takes off his shirt and pants and sits down in the sand in his boxers, facing the water.

She walked over and sits beside him. "What made you decide to bring me here?"

"One, because it's hot, and the excruciating heat was telling me we needed to take our clothes off." He turns to her as his smile fades. His eyes are raw with deep emotion. "And I have something to tell you."

Bonnie's mouth parches. She swear to God if he tells her he's falling in love with her, she might pass out. "Do I want to hear it?"

"I don't know. I won't know until I tell you."

She was so frightened by the words he hadn't spoken that she leaned over and seal her lips to his. They hold their lips there, pressed together but not moving for a second, as if Enzo was so stunned he doesn't realize what's happening before he moves his mouth against hers. She'd never kissed him first. Bonnie believe she'd stunned him enough to hopefully make him forget the words forming on his lips.

He pulls back and spears her with his eyes. "I think I'm falling—"

"Don't speak," Bonnie says and kiss him with renewed fervor. She doesn't let him say it. He can't. It will change things.

He cups his hand behind her head and threads his fingers in her hair as he eases her down onto the beach. Bonnie let him because she was not certain he's forgotten yet, and she spread her legs to make room for his hips. He kissed her thoroughly, the bulge was growing harder against her pubic bone.

He positions himself lower so he's in the perfect spot and then he rubs it down her.

Bonnie arch her back and push her hips into him.

He moves up and then rubs it down again, slow and deliberate. Oh my God. This man even dry humps with skill.

Bonnie reach her hands up his bare back as he continues the slow glide of his manhood against her clit. Her breathing increases alongside his.

He reaches underneath her and unsnaps her bra, gliding the straps off her shoulders. Bonnie takes it off the rest of the way.

Enzo slides his hand down her chest, along her waist as he lowers himself again, and over her thigh, bringing it back up on the inside.

Bonnie drops her knee closer to the ground. That small caress turns her on so much, she wants to rip the rest of her clothes off, but Enzo was setting the pace and he keeps it slow.

He glides his fingers under the opening of her shorts and moves her panties to the side, skimming his fingers over her curls and the moisture flooding her opening before slipping his finger inside her.

Bonnie moaned into his mouth.

He catches it with his tongue before swallowing it with a closed-mouth kiss. He licks the underside of her lip, and she arched back, pushing his finger farther into her and meeting her mouth with his, continuing his rub down of her mouth as well.

Bonnie reached down and graze her hand underneath his boxers, reaching toward his cock with her greedy hands. When it rests in her palm, he shudders and sighs into her mouth. Enzo works her other hand at pulling down his boxers. She gave them a tug toward his feet and he moves back and pulls them off, using only his free hand and the heels of his feet.

He glides in and out of her with his finger as his thumb rubs small circles along her throbbing bundle of nerves. Bonnie's breathing quickens. Her moans begs him to take off her shorts and fill her, while at the same time demanding he keeps doing exactly what he's doing now.

She was right on the edge when Enzo pulls away from her, pulls off her shorts, and reaches over to his pants, pulling out a condom. He slides it on in record time and positions himself back on top of her. He angles his erection over her opening and pushes it in.

The pressure is so delicious Bonnie cried out and rake her nails down his back. He thrusts inside her, going deeper and deeper as her walls swallow him. The crescendo he was building before is building again, so quickly she couldn't hold back the scream as it rips through her throat as forcefully as the climax does through her body. "Enzo! Oh, God!"

Bonnie's inner walls clutch him in deep pulls until it abates. She pushed against his shoulder, and with her hip, telling him she wanted him to roll onto his back. He holds her so they don't separate as she straddled his hips, sinking him deeper into her, almost to the point of pain. He gave her a second to acclimate to his cock and then she rocked back and forth on top of him.

He holds her hip with one hand and reaches out, cupping her breast with the other.

She traced the tattoo along his collarbone. "What does this mean?" she asked between heavy sighs.

His eyes are hooded when he answers her. "That which nourishes me extinguishes me."

The truth in his words wraps around her skin like a warm bath, building the heat into the core of her stomach. She was safe with Enzo, but being with him like this, close enough to hear one another's heartbeats, intimate in a way that is so far beyond fucking, it's in a different time zone. Bonnie was scared.

He's the best sex she's ever had, without a doubt, but the more they have the more certain she become that she never want him to have this with anyone else again. And that scared her the most.

Enzo grabbed her hips with both hands and drives into her faster. He grits his teeth and if possible, she was turned on even more. He's close.

They kept the constant pace until he pushes so hard into her, she could feel the pulsing of his cock as he ejaculates. She flexed her walls around him tighter because that has got to be the damn hottest sensation she had ever felt in her life.

When he's done, she dropped her chest on top of him and kiss his mouth. They were both breathing like they ran a mile, but that doesn't stop their dance. His tongue thanked her, basks in the heat of her mouth as he rests inside her after sex was so amazing, Bonnie wondered if he thinks the same thing. About not wanting her to do that with anyone else. She won't ask him. She can't. Those thoughts are far too dangerous, and she shouldn't be having them.

"We should be getting back," she says sitting up and rubbing her hand down his slick chest.

He cups her face and pulls Bonnie down for one more kiss. "Yeah, let's go."

She gets off him and grab her shorts, dressing as he pulls free the condom and puts his pants on. They walked hand in hand back toward the pebbled path, but he leans away from her as he tosses the condom and its wrapper into the trashcan.

Bonnie smiled at him. Sure, they just had sex on the beach, but no one else needs to know that.

He takes the helmet off his bike and hands it to her before he climbs on. She get on much the same as she did when he picked her up. The engine roars to life. He puts it in gear and rolls them away from the water where they made one of her dreams come true, and away from the spot in the sand where Bonnie was pretty sure she just fell in love with Enzo St. John.

* * *

AN: It's been four months I know. I've been watching TVD and I'm still shook over Enzo's death. First Tyler and now him. Only good thing is from Malarkey's interviews confirming he's still on the vampire diaries due to his 12 episode contract this season. I can't even figure what's going to happen to Bonnie next. Her magic is back, Cade wants her, Abby is back tonight so finally some Mother/Daughter moments. I just hope Enzo comes back before the finale, I hope there's time to give them a proper wrap up. I know some people have been nervous since Steven McQueen is back, and whether Beremy will get back together in the finale. We'll see.


	10. Truth

Wicked Based...

 **Chapter Ten**

 _I really don't wanna embarrass myself_ _  
_ _And no one's gonna believe me, not even myself_ _  
_ _And they're all gonna say I'm rebounding_ _  
_ _So rebound all over me_ _  
_ _Cause I don't want nobody else_ _  
_ _And I know we said we're gonna live in the moment_ _  
_ _And that's how good, that's what we agreed, I know it_ _  
_ _And every day I believe in you and me more and more_ _  
_ _That is crazy, that's for sure, whipped_

 _Thank you for saving me, I can't believe it_ _  
_ _Thank you_

 _So this is what the truth feels like_ _  
_ _This is more of what I had in mind_ _  
_ _Yeah this is what the truth feels like_ _  
_ _And I'm feeling it, I'm feeling it_ _  
_ _Something about this just feels so right, alright_ _  
_ _Something about this just feels so right, alright_ _  
_ _So this is what the truth feels like_ _  
_ _And I'm feeling it, I'm feeling it_ _  
\- Truth, Gwen Stefani_

Enzo was on his way to pick up Bonnie from her first dance class. She was going to have Caroline pick her up, but he was not willing to miss her facial expression as she leaves the studio. He was a little early so he parked the bike and went inside to wait for her.

The class looked like it's wrapping up and some of the women were gathering their things from off to the side of the room. Bonnie was talking to the instructor. The lady showed her some steps. Bonnie repeated them, and he was surprised by the amount of air she got when she jumped. She notice him when she lands and smiles as she pushed the loose hair out of her sweaty face.

The instructor praised Bonnie and releases her.

Enzo expects her to run to the side like everyone else and gather her stuff, but she sprints towards him, her toes pointing as she does, and throws her arms around his neck.

He hugs her tight and regain his balance.

"Thank you! I never would've taken dance again if it weren't for you. I love it so much, and it makes my heart so happy to be doing it again. I'm a little rusty, but I'll pick it up fast."

"Rusty, my ass. From the one move I witnessed, you're amazing."

Her smile was timid, but proud.

"You wanna grab your things and we'll get out of here?"

She rolls up on her toes and kisses his cheek, slowly removing her lips. "Thank you." She spins around and hustles to gather her bag and boots.

Enzo take the bag from her and wait while she slips her boots on. She reaches out to grab it back from him.

"I got it."

"How are we supposed to take this on the bike?"

Enzo throws his arm over her shoulder and tuck her into him. "Like a backpack."

"But it's a duffel."

Enzo grins at her. "This ain't my first rodeo, Bennett." When they get to the bike, he put the large strap behind her neck with the bulk of the bag resting on her back, and then have her tuck the straps around her arms under her armpits to keep it there. Enzo straddles the bike and help her get on. "Comfortable?"

"Surprisingly, yeah."

Enzo drives a ways before he pull them into a shopping complex near campus and up to a movie store on the outskirt of Mystic Falls..

"What are we doing here?" Bonnie asks.

"Change of plans. We're getting some movies and going back to my place." He wasn't ready to take her home yet.

She blinks. "Enzo, I'm all sweaty and gross."

"No, you're not. Live a little." He grabs her hand and lead her into the store.

"Only on one condition," she says with a wicked smile.

"And what's that?"

"I get to pick out the movie."

"Ah, come on! Look at all these movies. I'm sure we can find something we'll both agree on."

A grin spreads her lips wide. "That's my condition."

Enzo concede. "Fine, but next time is all my pick."

"You stay here," she says pushing him toward the registers, her hands splayed across his chest. She smiles and prances over to the romance section.

"Shit." He had a feeling she was going to do that.

She comes bounding back with a video tucked behind her back.

"What is it?"

"You'll like it," she says, still not showing it to him.

"Well, then let me see it." Enzo reaches behind her back to pull it out of her hands, but she spins and rushes to the front. She's not doing much to instill confidence that he will like her pick.

"And I want some Sour Patches," she says.

"Oh, is that all?" he asks grabbing a bag for her and a Snickers for him.

"Yes," she says playfully, "Don't let him see what it is when you scan it," she tells the guy manning the register trying to pull Enzo away.

Enzo shrugs. "Whatever she wants." He should be upset she has him by the balls like this, but seeing her smile is more than worth it.

She grins while the guy checks them out and he pays for their movie-night goods, while Bonnie snatches the movie up hiding from him once again.

When they get outside, Bonnie tucks the movie into her bag and pulls it on again.

Enzo cruise toward his apartment, savoring Bonnie's arms around him, her chest tight against his back. This is the way his bike is meant to be ridden; with Bonnie on the back of it.

Once parked, he helped Bonnie off, slide the bag from her shoulder, and wrap his arm around her again. She grabs his wrist draping over her as they stroll up the walkway. She's laughing at something he said when Jeremy comes down the stairs from his apartment and walks their way. Her laugh is cut short as she stiffens.

"Keep walking," Enzo says and pulls her along until her step matches mine. "You have as much right to be here as he does." The asshole better keep his mouth shut too, or he'd clock him again.

Jeremy passes them without a word but glares at him with tight eyes when he turns over his shoulder to look at them. Enzo knows because he looked back at the same time. No way was he turning his back on the shit without making sure he really keeps walking away.

He reaches the parking lot, and they reach the stairs. Enzo led Bonnie up to his door, and only after they were inside does she speaks. "He's going to think I'm staying the night."

"So what if he does?" Enzo tosses her bag on the couch and pull her Sour Patches out of his back pocket, throwing those over there too.

"I don't know. It just looks bad. I'm under your arm, we have my duffel bag, and I'm coming up to your apartment already looking like a sweaty mess."

"Bonnie," Enzo cups her face in his hands, "you have to stop worrying about what other people think. Why do you care anymore what he thinks?" He obviously didn't care enough of what she thought when he was fucking Liv behind her back.

"It's just … people are talking."

"People are always talking. You have to live your life according to how you want it and nobody else, because you're the only one living it."

She nods. "I know you're right. It's just hard. I've never not cared what other people think of me."

"You'll get there." Enzo kisses her mouth. "Grab your top-secret movie and let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

She smiles with the same spirit she had at the movie store, and he's torn between excitement and dread over her movie choice. She mutes the TV. "Close your eyes until I get through the menu stuff and tell you to open."

Enzo looks at her, rebelling against her demands.

"Close them!" She runs her fingers over his eyelids. "No peeking."

He chuckles but keep them closed.

"Okay, open." She unmutes the TV. The sound quality and opening song are a dead giveaway that this is an older movie. Slow-motion shots of people jumping. No idea what movie it is yet.

The title flashes onto the screen in big pink letters. "Dirty Dancing," I say and laugh.

She giggles next to him.

"Just because we did the lift doesn't mean I want to watch the movie."

"Oh, come on! It's a classic."

The dance moves are sexy and the amount of skin from one girl's leg is pretty risqué. "And you used to watch this when you were a little girl? How old were you?"

"Oh, I loved it! I couldn't have been more than eight or nine the first time I saw it."

Enzo looks at her with wide eyes, a grin on his face. "Patrick Swayze and this girl introduced you to sex?" This is amusing. No wonder she found the water lift so arousing. This stuff was what awoke her libido.

She chuckles. "I guess you could say that. I never really thought anything was sexy or had that giddy feeling in my stomach until I watched this."

His first time really watching Dirty Dancing is with Bonnie Bennett—the woman he pulled a Patrick Swayze on before he even knew what it really was.

While they watch, curled up together on the couch, he only ask questions to tease her. When it gets to the water-lifting part, he was surprised by how well they did. "See? They don't get it on their first time, either. And he even knows what the hell he's doing."

"Yes, you did a great job," Bonnie says and kisses his chin.

"Were we that hot when we did it?"

"Hotter," she says with hooded eyes.

Enzo leans down and mold his lips to hers, efficiently distracting her from the rest of the movie, engaging their own dirty dancing right here on the couch.

* * *

The Virginia heat and the morning sun stream in through the ruffled curtain across the room and wake her. She's in Enzo's bed, in his arms. The scent of his body wash lingers on his skin, mingled with her perfume from when they … yeah, that.

His room is so strangely not what she expected it to be, but so perfectly him. He designed and created the bed himself. It's a metal headboard and matching footboard on a smaller scale, with a square base and a metal pattern within it that looks honeycomb in its pattern. The repetition in the design is perfect and looks more machine made than handmade. Although, she had no doubt he made it. She was a witness to how skillfully his hands can work.

What really threw her off was the bookcase, again made by him, and the amount and quantity of books on the shelves. A collection of F. Scott Fitzgerald and Jack London and John Steinbeck and Oscar Wilde. And even Stephen King.

She glances up at him as she stroked his face, catching his dark stubble under her nails, just as she imagined it that day in the library. It's relaxing and comforting.

"That feels good," Enzo says with a groggy, husky voice.

"Um-huh."

He caresses her bare back with his broad hand and kisses her hair. "Bonnie?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we doing?"

Bonnie's fingers freeze in their down stroke. She don't know how to answer that. They've gone much further than she ever planned to go with him. Than she ever wanted to go with him. But it wasn't something she really controlled. It just kind of happened. Like they fell into each other. "I'm not sure, but whatever it is, I like it because you can't cheat on me." she says it with a nonchalant air, but Enzo reads her like a practiced poker player.

He rolls Bonnie onto her shoulder so their eyes meet, and she pull the white, cotton sheet to her chest and take it with her. His eyes locks with hers. "What was it about Jeremy that made you think he was the one?"

Bonnie pause for a second because that type of question deserves an honest answer. "He was sweet to me. He came from a good family. I thought we had the same values. And he was someone I could see fitting perfectly into my plan of how I saw my life."

He tucks a wavy strand behind her ear, and then ran his finger down her neck and along her shoulder. "Do my tattoos scare you?"

They threw her off at first, but they never scared her. "No." she caress her palm across the shark on his chest. "Why the shark?" It fits him, but she wants to know the importance, why he got it embedded onto his body forever.

He ignores her question and asks another. "What about my bike?"

"It did at first, but I feel safe with you on it now."

"So you trust me with your life?"

Where's he going with this? She didn't think she was ready for this conversation. "Well, yes, or I wouldn't get on it."

"Do you trust me with your heart?"

Bonnie stares at him. She doesn't. She didn't think she truly trusted Jeremy, either. She did with Jeremy more than anyone else, but not completely. She planned everything to build up padded walls around it. "I don't ever think I'll trust anyone with my heart."

His face turns sad and he moves his focus up to the ceiling. "I got the shark because people are afraid of sharks. They think they're evil, when really they're just animals acting on their instincts. Plenty of people have swum with sharks and not been attacked. People are afraid of the animal's nature, of what the animal is capable of. And people are the same way with other people. All of us are capable of perpetrating horrors on others, but something else within us decides that fear rather than the person's true nature."

He's talking about her. How she didn't see him in her plans because of the way he looks, or because of the way he's acted in the past, and not necessarily how he's acted toward her. And he's right. Wherever this fear stems from, it's not him. It's within her.

Bonnie drops her head to the mattress, and whisper, "I'm afraid, Enzo."

He rolls onto his side and peers down at her, searching for her eyes. "Why'd your parents get a divorce in the first place?"

Bonnie takes a deep breath. This topic wasn't much easier. "My mom cheated on my dad. I don't know if it was an ongoing thing or just that once, but once I caught her, there was no way I could keep something like that from Dad."

Enzo's brows furrow. "You caught her? Or you _caught_ her?"

"I walked in on her."

Enzo sits up and puts the pillow in his lap. "Damn."

Bonnie mirrors him. "I came home from school early because I was sick. The nurse called my mom, but she wasn't answering, so I convinced the nurse to let me walk the couple of blocks home. She released me, and I puked on the way home in Mrs. Fell's daisies.

"When I got in the door and passed by the kitchen, a man had his pants down with his back to me, and Mom was lying across the kitchen island. I remember thinking it looked like it hurt, but the grunts didn't sound like they were in pain. And the man's hair had more gray in it than Dad's.

"So I called out to my mom. They scrambled, and she yelled at me to go to my room in the same tone as if I'd done something wrong. I went and then once he was gone, she came up to my room. I was disgusted with her. I was already sick, but she made it worse."

"What'd she say to you?" he asks.

"She told me it was the only time, and that she and Dad hadn't been happy in a long time. Which was total bullshit. Dad kissed her every morning when he left for work and every night when he came home. I mean, he used to write poetry for her all the time. He looked at her like she was his whole world."

"Wow."

"It gets worse. She told me that if we said anything it would only hurt him, and she didn't want that, and then she asked if I did. Like if we told him and he got hurt, it would be because that's what I wanted and nothing to do with her actions."

Bonnie shook her head, disgusted with her mother all over again.

"It wasn't your fault," Enzo says. "That they split up."

Bonnie bit her lip. "I know."

"Do you, though? I blamed myself for a long time too. And no one even tried to make it sound like any of it was my fault."

For some reason as he says that, heat courses through her stomach. In stress.

"It's not your fault."

"I know," Bonnie said again trying to reassure herself.

"It's not your fault."

Her heart hurts. Pain she hasn't felt in a long time pricks at places it's long left alone. "Enzo, don't push me."

"It's not your fault."

Heat and moisture fill her eyes. She wiped at them. She hasn't cried in years.

"It's not your fault your mom cheated on your dad. It's not your fault your dad was hurt by it. It's not your fault they couldn't work it out. It's not your fault your mom turned to drugs. And it's certainly not your fault she started using sex to get more of them."

"Enzo," she says as he blurs in front of her.

He wraps his arms around her and pulls her into his lap, and she cries. She cries like she haven't cried in years. Because she hasn't. Enzo has managed to break down walls that she expertly constructed, and she can't stop crying.

He holds her and repeats over and over again that it's not her fault. He holds her long after the tears stop and the sniffles abate. He kisses her temple. "And you won't turn out like her."

Bonnie looks at him with a crooked smile of gratitude. She's not sure how he knows all these things about her, but the words he's spoken are words she have desperately needed to hear for more than half her life, and no one's ever gotten close enough to get a glimpse that she needed them.

A loud knock on the front door startles them.

Enzo jumps out of bed and throws on a pair of pants and a T-shirt.

Bonnie pulls her clothes on a second behind him and wait by the bedroom as he walks to the door.

The knocking sounds again, followed by, "Police. Open up, Lorenzo St. John."

The police? What the …?

Enzo opens the door to two men in uniform. "Lorenzo St. John?" one of them asks.

"Yes?"

"You are under arrest. Please put your hands behind your back."

"For what?" Enzo asks as they cuff him.

Bonnie marches to the door. "Officers, please, there must be a mistake."

"For assault and battery," the cuffing officer says and begins reading Enzo his rights.

"Call Matt," Enzo yells over his shoulder. "It'll be okay."

Bonnie steps outside and watch the cops lead Enzo down the stairs. He keeps looking over his shoulder at her, as if he's more worried about her than himself.

Bonnie didn't know what to do. She was frozen to the cool spot on the concrete that the sun had not yet contaminated with its scorching heat.

What just happened?

What are they going to do to him?

Assault and battery? As in he hurt someone?

Holy shit.

Bonnie was shaking as she turns around and went back into the apartment. She ran to the bedroom for her phone and dials Caroline. She answers and she is not happy about the ungodly hour this morning. "What?"

"Care, Enzo got arrested. I need a ride to the Silas house to get Matt."

"What?" Caroline asks, sounding a lot more coherent now. "Enzo and Matt what?"

"Enzo got arrested, and I need to go tell Matt."

"Shit. Where are you?"

"Enzo's."

"Did Enzo leave his phone?"

Bonnie survey his room and saw it on the charger on the nightstand. She ran to it. "Yeah, hold on." She pulls it off the charger and swipe at the screen. "Dammit, it's asking me for a damn pass code."

"Okay, well, I think I know someone who knows someone who has the number to the Silas house. No use driving over there if we don't have to."

"Okay."

"I'll call you right back." She hangs up and Bonnie stares at the phone.

Now what?

She walks around Enzo's apartment and gather her things. What in the hell was going on? Whom did Enzo hurt?

Oh, God. She didn't think she could deal with him being a violent person. And if he is, how violent does he get?

What the hell was she doing? She barely knows him and she's just falling into … whatever it is they are falling into.

And with disclaim at that.

It's reckless. Much more reckless than what she signed up for when she decided to have a one-night stand with him.

 _Oh God, Bonnie, get yourself together!_

Her phone rings, but it's not Caroline.

"Bonnie, it's Matt."

"Oh, thank God, Matt. The cops just came and arrested Enzo. For assault and fucking battery. What the hell is going on?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'll go down to the station and bail him out. Do you want to come with me?"

"No." She really didn't. She was freaking out and if she step foot into a police station, or see him cuffed again, she was going to lose her shit. "Have him call me."

* * *

AN: Only took 11 days to update. I'm doing better guys lol. Last week's episode was a bit more uplifting with Bonenzo. I'm not sure if he's coming back though. I've seen the speculations for him saying goodbye to Bonnie in the finale and her moving on with her life with a new lover. And with the lack of spoilers these days I'm not sure what to think anymore. The finale doesn't seem like any of the canon ships on the show will get endgames, between Stefan possible dying as well as Damon, all three girls will end up single or with Alaric, Matt and Jeremy raising a family in Mystic Falls without the supernatural drama.


	11. Better In Time

**Chapter Eleven**

 _It's been the longest winter without you_  
 _I didn't know where to turn to_  
 _See somehow I can't forget you_  
 _After all that we've been through_

 _Going coming thought I heard a knock_  
 _Who's there no one_  
 _Thinking that I deserve it_  
 _Now I realize that I really didn't know_  
 _If you didn't notice you mean everything_  
 _Quickly I'm learning to love again_  
 _All I know is I'm gonna be OK_

 _Thought I couldn't live without you_  
 _It's gonna hurt when it heals too_  
 _It'll all get better in time_  
 _And even though I really love you_  
 _I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to_  
 _It'll all get better in time_

 _Better In Time- Leona Lewis_

Enzo was standing in the receiving area as a booking cop takes pictures of his tattoos. Not sure why. It's pretty evident that none of them were gang affiliated. They were more art than anything else. Unless they thought he had some gang code hidden in the dragon sleeve on his arm—maybe the Latin on his chest threw 'em off.

Hell, maybe they took pictures of everyone's tattoos. Enzo didn't know. He was the only one being processed, and the last time he was arrested was for some high school, no-trespassing bullshit. No ink back then.

They moved him over to the desk and took his fingerprints.

"Step over here, please," the cop says. Time for his mug shot.

Enzo was gonna kick Jeremy's ass when he got out of here. Sure, that's what he was in here for, but Jeremy deserved it. It was a while ago Enzo beat his ass, but as soon as he saw Bonnie curled under Enzo's arm, happy, now Jeremy wanted to report it. Fucking dick.

They took him into a bland, white room with a stack of orange jumpsuits on metal cabinets and had him strip. Sucks to have another man cup your balls. Enzo even had to shower with lice shampoo, which reeks to high hell.

He rinsed and got out as quickly as he could. Enzo threw on a jumpsuit, and now he was in a cell with four other guys, waiting for Matt to bail his ass out.

Enzo should be at home right now, lying skin to skin with Bonnie. She had to be scared, or worried, or both. If she wasn't afraid of him before, she has to be now.

The longer he was here, the better the chance that little shit Jeremy would try to get to her, to tell her Enzo was here because he was physical with him. And it'll sound more terrible than it was because that bastard sure as hell isn't gonna tell her what he did to deserve it.

And what if she feels sorry for him and they get back together?

Enzo hoped she's with Matt instead, on their way to come get him. He could do nothing but wait, so he focus on the guy across the room who's tripping. Or coming down off some high. He looked miserable. His cheeks are sunken, and he's jabbering to himself as he rocked back and forth, agitated and clicking his fingernails together.

"How long has he been doing that?" Enzo asked the guy closest to him.

He looks up and over at the guy. He shrugs. "A while."

Shit, shouldn't someone give him something? Or put his ass in detox? This was fucked up.

Enzo slided across the bed to rest his back against the concrete wall. This angle gave him a full view of the cell. He was not so worried about the other guys, but who knows what the hell trippy-tripster over there is likely to do.

Probably an hour later—he can't be sure because there are no clocks in the cell and they took his watch in booking—a cop comes down the hall. "St. John, you made bail."

Enzo slides off the bed like a kid who'd just been told he gets to go to the zoo. He was so ready to be out of here and explain to Bonnie what happened.

The cop led him to a room to get changed back into his own clothes and gave him personal items. Wallet. Enzo checked inside to make sure nothing's missing. They're not supposed to take anything, but who was he supposed to complain to if they do? Ring, check. Bike and house keys, check.

Enzo's relieved Bonnie wasn't going to see him walking out of here in that jumpsuit. And hopefully seeing him leave of his own accord should help replace some of whatever will stick after seeing him taken away in cuffs.

The cop opens the door into the front area of the station, and he found Matt sitting in one of the chairs against the wall. His anxiety thickens. "Where's Bonnie?"

He stands and comes over to Enzo before he spoke. "I dunno man, but she seemed pretty shaken up. She said for you to call her."

Shit! "Well, thanks for bailing me out." They clapped hands.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, but first you're straight-up refusing to go to the strip club—"

"I didn't refuse."

"And now you're getting arrested for … what is it that you did?"

They climbed into his car. "I clocked Jeremy in the face. Twice. And I'm spending time with Bonnie—he didn't take kindly to the last part."

"And he reported you hitting him?" Matt asks surprised.

"Looks like it. Asshole."

Matt steers them toward his apartment. "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to call Bonnie. Talk this out." Sounds easier than he had an proclivity it will be, though.

Matt pulls into the lot and idles his old Camaro.

"Thanks, bro. You want to come inside for a beer?"

"Nah, I'm cool. Go talk to your woman."

Enzo grinned. No one had ever referenced Bonnie as his girl in such a natural way before. He liked the way it settles in the air, the way it spins in his gut. "Thanks," he says again, closing the door.

Enzo jogged up the walkway, hoping he didn't see Jeremy right now. He wanted to beat his ass, but not now. First, he had to talk to Bonnie.

Enzo made it to his apartment without incident and go in search of his phone. All of Bonnie's things were gone. And the movie player's still open—she took the movie out. He was going to take it back. Maybe she wanted to watch it some more before then. God, he hoped that's what she was thinking.

He found his phone on the bed and click in the unlock code. Enzo had to put a code on it when women kept adding their numbers, and taking sexy pictures and setting them as his home screen wallpaper. Surprising how many of them thought that'd appeal to him. Fuck that. If he wanted that, he'd ask for it.

Enzo rang Bonnie's phone, but it goes to voicemail. He tried her dorm room next.

Caroline answers.

"Hey, Caroline. Bonnie there?"

"No, she's at work."

Shit. "What time does she get off?"

"Six, but I wouldn't go over there if I were you. She's pretty rattled about what happened. Give her a bit to relax first."

Fuck that. That's exactly why he had to go over there. He was not waiting until after six, either. He thanked Caroline and grabbed his keys, running down the stairs and hopping on his bike before tearing out of the complex.

* * *

Bonnie walked around the bridal shop in a daze. She's been trying to talk herself out of it, but she thought she was actually falling in love with Enzo. This scares the shit out of her. Sometimes when she's with him, it makes sense. She's just herself and he's just himself. And he does these things, things like getting her the dance flyer and paying the first couple of classes, or creating a metal beauty all from the way he feels about her, from how he sees her. In some alternate reality, they'd probably be really great together.

But then something like the manager at the bank eying his sleeve tattoo reminds her that Enzo will have a hard time getting a job or being promoted in the corporate world—he was getting his degree in finance.

Or him getting arrested.

Bonnie frowned because that last one really disturbs her. She imagined she'd have a loving husband who was clean-cut and respected in their community, a great father with values to pass on to their children. In some ways Enzo fits into that. But in more ways, he doesn't, and him getting arrested just reminds her of that.

She had no idea what they were doing. What she was doing. How far is too far? And have they already reached it?

Bonnie was grateful they're slow today because she was not nearly as chipper as she needed to be to help these women with their perfect weddings.

Zoning out and peering through the front display window as she hung new veils when she saw Jeremy's white Lexus pull into the lot.

What the hell is he doing here?

Bonnie watched until she saw him get out and head for the bridal shop's front door.

"Monique?" she called to the other girl working with her. "Can you cover for me for a second?"

"Sure," she says and Bonnie head out the front door.

"What do you want?" she asked Jeremy. He is the last person she wanted to see. "And what nerve for you to come here to try to get it."

"Bonnie baby," he says in the same tone he used to be cute with her, and she's not sure how she could of ever liked it before. She hated it now. "I just came—"

"No, I am not your 'baby' anymore." Bonnie started walking toward his car and tick her head to the side for him to follow her. Whatever he's trying to pull, she didn't want it done in front of the shop. "Whatever you're here to say, you better say it quick because I am about to turn around and go back inside."

"I know I messed up—"

"Yeah, you messed up real good."

He puts his hands out and wraps his fingers around her crossed arms. "But I miss you."

Oh God. The whine. It's so annoying. Bonnie pulled back from his reach. "Well, I don't miss you."

He flinches, and she was taken aback by how true those words were. She didn't miss him. At all. In fact, with that pouting face, she was not sure what she ever saw in him.

"Regardless, I came here to talk to you about Enzo."

Bonnie stepped back, putting up more defenses. "You know nothing about him."

"He's not a good guy, Bonnie. He's slept with almost every girl on campus, and—"

"And what about you? I don't know how many people you've slept with, but sure as shit, it's a lot more than I'm aware of. Hell, you could've slept with even more than he has."

"There's more. He's violent."

Her face grows serious. "Jeremy, you need to leave."

"Just hear me out. Please."

Bonnie glared at him. "And why should I?" The guy doesn't deserve any more of her time.

"I'm serious. He was arrested because he punched me in the face. Twice."

Bonnie's jaw drops. She was hoping the charges were a mistake, or Enzo got into a bar fight or something stupid and somewhat manageable. She never expected him to be violent against someone she actually knew.

He steps up to her and rubs her shoulders. She was in too much shock to move away from him. "You shouldn't be around someone like him. You deserve better. And you could get hurt."

A heavy rumble grows louder before Enzo's bike pulled into the parking lot. Enzo parks in the spot next to them and cuts off the engine. He does not look happy. The arch in his eyebrows disappears and his lips tighten into thin lines. He climbs off his bike and she takes a step away from him and Jeremy. She didn't know what to believe.

He frowns at her and then shoots Jeremy a cold, threatening glare. "What the hell have you been telling her?"

"The truth," Jeremy says, unfazed.

"The truth, my ass!" Enzo focuses his attention back to her. "Did he tell you why I punched him?"

So he admits it. "The charges? They're real, then?"

"They're real, but—"

"Shit, Enzo. What do you expect me to do with this?"

"Jeremy here didn't seem to have much of an issue with it until he saw us going up to my apartment last night, did you?" he asks, turning to Jeremy.

Bonnie turned to Jeremy, her brows furrowed. "How long ago was this?"

"Assault is assault," Jeremy says, as if everything else was irrelevant.

"A couple of weeks ago," Enzo answers.

Bonnie didn't know what the hell is going on anymore. She looked from Jeremy to Enzo.

"And yeah, dipshit, go ahead and tell her what you said to cause me to punch you."

Bonnie glared at Jeremy. What did he do now? "Jeremy?"

"He's a bad apple, Bon."

Enzo grits his teeth. "Bullshit." He turns to her. "I am repeating what he said word for word: 'Did Bonnie tell you her mom was a slut? I guess she tells that to all the guys she sleeps with.'"

Bonnie gasped and lunge at Jeremy with an open hand.

Enzo holds her back.

"I was only speaking the truth," Jeremy says as Enzo pulled her away.

Enzo lets her go and turns around, punching Jeremy in the face. "Go ahead and report me again, you bitch. Every time you open your fucking mouth about her, I'm socking my fist into your face. You wanna fuck with us, let's do this."

This was nuts. Bonnie glowers at Jeremy. She hated his guts. "You need to leave now."

Jeremy wipes his bleeding lip. "You're both fucking crazy. You deserve each other," he says and then got into his Lexus and drives away.

Enzo wraps his arms around her. Bonnie was shaking from the adrenaline. "It's okay," he says and rubs his hand down her hair.

She should've known Enzo had a good reason to hurt someone. She felt guilty for being so disappointed in him. Bonnie was ready to whale on Jeremy, more so than when he cheated on her. "I can't believe he said those things." It hurts even more because of how deeply personal they are.

"I couldn't, either. He got what he had coming, though."

"What the hell is his problem? He's the one who cheated on me." And he's trying to tell her, she deserve better than Enzo, like he's so much better. What an ass.

"He's a damn idiot."

Bonnie looked up at him, worried. "What if he calls the cops again?"

"Then I'll deal with it."

Bonnie placed her hand on his chest and pat where she thought his shark tattoo rests underneath his shirt. "Thank you for defending me, but you have to understand that getting arrested is a big deal. Hell, I've never even shoplifted before. And the next thing I know, you have police knocking on your door, cuffing you, hauling your ass off. Then I find out it's because you were violent with someone. Someone I know. I don't hang out with violent people, Enzo, and I can't deal with a criminal record. Especially one in the making."

He frowns. "So you'd rather he say those things about you?"

"No, but I don't want to see you get in trouble over me, either. I'd rather he just leave me alone."

The relief on Enzo's face is clear.

"Did you think I'd want him back?"

"I hoped not, but you guys have so much history together it's a possibility."

Bonnie shook her head. "No. No way in hell."

He chuckles and pulls her tight to his chest, his stubble catching some of the strands of her hair.

She looked up at him again. "I have to go back inside, but what are you doing here?"

"Well, you weren't there when Matt bailed me out, and then Caroline said you were really upset. I had to come explain it to you … set things right."

Bonnie grinned. She can't help it. "I was pretty shaken up." she rested her hand on his chest and step back. "Just don't do things to get arrested anymore. It's much too radical for this girl."

His lips curve up on one side more than the other. "So we're good then?"

Bonnie takes a few steps backward toward the shop, thinking about it. "For now," she says and turns around, not stopping until she's inside.

After the door shuts, she glances back.

Enzo watches her with a smile on his face before he cranks his bike to life and drives off.

She still had no idea what the hell she doing or how far she could take this without getting burned.

* * *

AN: Last TVD episode was a disappointment. Enzo showed up twice. No plans to bring him back I see. Only good thing is that Stefan made a promise to Bonnie to make things right with her no matter what. And Katherine is going to wreck shit this week. I'll try to update this weekend. Only about four more chapters left.


	12. Never Say Never

**Chapter Twelve**

 _Some things we don't talk about_  
 _Rather do without_  
 _And just hold the smile_  
 _Falling in and out of love_  
 _Ashamed and proud of_  
 _Together all the while_

 _You can never say never_  
 _While we don't know when_  
 _But time and time again_  
 _Younger now than we were before_  
 _Don't let me go_

 _\- Never Say Never, The Fray_

Enzo was done at the shop early, so he called Bonnie and told her he was coming to pick her up. "Is your homework finished for next week?" She still does her work far in advance, but she's not as anal about it as she was when they first met.

"Yep, just finishing the last piece now. Why?"

"I'm coming to get you."

"Oh, you are, are you?"

Enzo cranked the bike and shout over the rumble. "On my way now."

"And what am I wearing?" he's trained her well. She never knows where they were going. He had no clue this time, either. He just wanted her on the back of his bike with her arms around him.

Enzo smiled and turn off the bike. "What are you wearing now?"

She laughed. "Probably not what you're hoping." She drops her voice, "But we can fix that." Her tone was silky and sultry. Seductive.

He cranked the bike again. "Something you can ride in. On my way."

Her laugh trills into the phone as he hung up.

Enzo was anxious the whole way to her dorm. Whatever she's going to have on, she'll make it good. He parked outside the quad so he could watch her walk toward the parking lot.

Damn. He wiped his thumb across his bottom lip. Not that he was drooling, but it tingles. Like it wants to touch her skin. She's wearing her cowboy boots. Short shorts that have some kind of wavy cut around the thigh like lace, but not. And she's wearing a loose, airy white tank top. That'll be nice for her on the bike. The sun's out and it's hot as hell, but once they get going, the breeze should cool them off a bit.

She met him with a huge grin as he hands her the helmet. She snaps it on and climbs on behind him. Her body flushed against him causes his body to ignite.

Enzo pats her outer thigh and back up to get them out on the road.

He doesn't have a destination in mind so he drives out of the city to the country roads. The aroma of manure and dry earth is strong here. It's just the road, the howl of his bike, Bonnie and him. And acres and acres of green and yellow farms, obstructed only by the occasional oil pump, spread out as wide and far as the eye can see.

It's his own little piece of West Virginia heaven. Every penny he paid to alter his bike for Bonnie was worth it. He would've gladly paid double or triple for this right here.

They rode for a long time until he sees a huge oak shading a large patch of open land. He steered the bike over and settle them under the tree's cool canopy. As Bonnie hands him the helmet, he says, "Hang on a sec." he places his hand on her leg to keep her on the bike. Enzo turns around to face her and climb back on.

She smiles and lifts her legs so he could slide his under hers. "Now what?" she asks and spreads her palms over his thighs.

Enzo cup his hands on the sides of her hips and slide her closer to him. "This." he leans into her and mold his lips to hers. Her black currant perfume mixes with the dry heat and something sweet lingering in her hair from her shampoo. He runs his fingers through her long, inky locks as he massage her tongue with his.

She runs her fingers up the sides of his jaw and into his hair, clasping her hands together at the back of his head, forbidding his escape.

Like he'd go anywhere anyway. His lips twitch under her caress. He pulled back slightly to rub his lip against hers before pulling away. Doing it again, teasing her.

She smiles and tugs his head to her, locking their lips together.

They were lost in each other, searching with their tongues, pursuing with their hands, when out of nowhere sheets of rain spatter through the treetop.

Bonnie screeches and pulls away.

Enzo glance around and smile. Only in Virginia.

Bonnie hops off the bike, covering her head with her small hands, and runs to the sparse shelter of the tree's trunk.

Enzo follows her, but it's no use; they were soaked. She laughs and drops her hands. "What now?"

Well, they couldn't ride in this downpour. "Come here." Enzo tugs her hand and sit down with his back against the trunk, guiding her so she's sitting on top of him. They made out under the tree, against its trunk, in the rain. She rolls her hips over his, and her clothed opening runs along his hard length. Their breathing quickens, and their enthusiasm increases in tempo.

Just as quick as it started, the rain stops. All that's left is the drip, drip, drip of left over water drops falling from the leaves above.

Enzo lifts Bonnie's wet shirt off and set it to the side to dry, returning to lap up a trail of water from her neck. God, she's so beautiful. And amazing. He couldn't hold all of this in anymore. He cradled her face in his hands and search her eyes. "I have never felt this way with anyone. I don't want it to stop. I want you to be mine."

She sits back. Her face doesn't mirror the way he was feeling. "Enzo, please don't."

"Why do you always have be this way? Why won't you ever let me tell you how I feel?" She has to feel at least some of what he does. He has read it in the way she kisses him, touches him, looks at him.

"Because it changes things. Then what we're doing will mean something."

Enzo frowns at her, anger rising in his gut. "Then it will mean something? How can you say that? Like everything we've been doing up until now means nothing to you?"

"Enzo. Don't be like that. I didn't mean that."

"Well, it sure as hell sounded like you meant that. There really is no other way to take it."

She grabs her shirt and stands up. "It's just … I plan … things." She wrings her shirt out and puts it on, pulling her hair out and splaying it behind her neck. "My life, everything. What we're doing, what you want from me, I didn't plan it."

Is this because he was arrested?

Enzo stands so they're on the same level. "How can you plan to feel a certain way for someone? Do you not feel anything for me at all?"

"Of course I do. Enzo … I care about you." Her face is sincere, but it looks pained.

"You just don't want to."

She huffs. "I just don't think I'm ready to be in another relationship yet."

"Well, I'm not sleeping with anyone else. Are you?"

"No," she says, sounding offended, like how could he even ask her that.

"That pretty much makes us exclusive then, Bennett."

"Enzo …"

"It's because you're scared. You're so damn scared of everything. You're scared to be late on an assignment, late for work, of what you feel for me, of what we are when we're together, of the things you want from me and from what I want from you. Everything. You let your fear control your life."

"I do not. I control my life."

"Around fear."

"Just because I'm not ready, or because I'm not sure what I want, doesn't mean I'm letting fear control me."

He stares at her. That's exactly what she's doing. "I get it. Let's get out of here."

"Enzo …," she says, but he was already climbing on the bike.

He can't believe she really wasn't willing to face her feelings for him. He was almost breathless with how bad it hurts.

* * *

"What are you supposed to wear to this thing?" Caroline asked. They were standing in front of her closet trying to pick Bonnie's outfit.

"I'm not sure. Enzo said a swimsuit underneath whatever I don't mind getting wet and possibly ruined. Same with the shoes." The Silas brothers are putting on a foam party in a rented warehouse. They're charging twenty-five bucks per entry, but the brothers and their plus-ones get in free. She was Enzo's plus one, which, if she thinks about it enough, technically means it's their first real date.

Bonnie didn't point this out to Enzo, though, and he didn't mention the word "date," either. He's been distant with her since that day in the rain. She can't blame him. It makes her sad, but she don't know how to fix it.

Well, that's not exactly true. To fix things she'd have to tear down all the walls between them. And she was just not certain she was ready for that. The worst part is she didn't want him to say those things to her because Bonnie didn't want to change anything between them. But things have changed anyway. To a tense, unsettled place that feels like it's on the precipice of something important. And she didn't want to rock the boat because she didn't know what's on either side, or which way they'll fall.

"You could just go in your swimsuit," Caroline says and turned around, checking her makeup again in the wall-length mirror. She's going out with Stefan tonight. Ever since Bonnie told Stefan about how hot Caroline thinks he is, they've been talking a lot. She was glad to see he's finally asked her out.

"Or not. It's not a beach party."

"Well, neither are Halloween parties. It's just an excuse for girls to wear the least amount of clothing they can get away with. I promise you, you won't be the only chick showing up in your swimsuit tonight."

Bonnie smiled. "You should come!" Enzo doesn't like to be around Stefan, but it's a freaking warehouse. She was sure the place was big enough for the both of them. And maybe if Enzo was around Stefan enough he'll finally realize he's blaming Stefan unfairly. Stefan can see it; he just doesn't know what to do about it. He and her had a conversation about it after Enzo told her they're brothers. It's a sad situation and there has to be something that can be done to fix it.

Caroline's eyes widen in excitement, but she still shakes her head. "I dunno. Twenty-five dollars just to get in is pricey for a first date, don't ya think?"

"Not really. No alcohol for him to feel obligated to buy—something to do with liability, so everyone's drinking before or outside. All he'll have to pay for is your entry. Call and ask him."

She's grinning, full on giddy now. She pulls her cell phone out of her purse and makes the call.

This will be so much fun! Neither of them has ever been to a foam party before. And she'll be able to dance with Enzo and make her way to Caroline when he hangs with his boys.

Caroline tells Stefan their plan, silent while he replies.

"Yeah, the Silas house is hosting it," Caroline says into the phone, and then her face drops into a frown. "Why not?" She looks up to Bonnie. "He says he can't go because he hasn't been invited."

"Well, tell him we're inviting him now." Hopefully this will work. And she thinks it makes Enzo sad too, to have a brother, but not be able to be brothers with him.

Caroline does and looks back up at her, disappointed. "He says he has to be invited by a Silas brother."

Bonnie got Enzo not wanting Stefan around, but this is kind of mean.

"Well, all right," Caroline says. "I'll see you in an hour." She hangs up, defeated.

"I'll talk to Enzo." Caroline doesn't know that Enzo and Stefan are brothers, only that they don't get along. She was not even sure what to say to Enzo, but getting them to talk to each other will have to start somewhere.

She was buckling her sandal when she heard Enzo's bike roar into the parking lot. She grabbed the small bag with a towel in it. "Let me see what I can do," she says to Caroline.

Caroline smiles up at her. "Tell him he if he doesn't let Stefan come, he doesn't get inside your panties anymore."

"Caroline!" Bonnie swings her bag at her friend.

"What?" she asks, laughing. "It'll work. Trust me. The guy has a thing for your bearded clam."

"Oh God. That sounds so disgusting," Bonnie says as she left their room. The problem with threatening Enzo in this way is that she kind of have a thing for his … thing too. So unless she was really desperate and thinks she could stick to a threat of keeping him out of her panties, she better not threaten him with it. Especially with how distant he's been. She was actually nervous to ask him about Stefan too, but she thinks it's important enough—for both of them—to ask anyway.

He shuts off his bike when he saw her coming out of the dorms. Grinning, he says, "You look hot."

Bonnie smiles. Perfect. He's in a good mood. "You look hot too." He's wearing swim trunk-type shorts and no shirt. The cut along his muscles and the detail of each tattoo are on full display, and She was certain now she couldn't threaten to keep him out of her panties. "So, I have a favor to ask."

His eyebrows rise. "And what's that?"

"Caroline and Stefan are going out tonight—"

His brows drop, but she kept speaking. "And I wanted them to come to the foam party, but Stefan said he can't unless he's invited."

He runs his hand down his scruffy face. "Really, Bennett?"

"He doesn't have to hang out with us. I'm sure you guys can avoid each other just fine in that large of a place."

Enzo shakes his head. "I have worked damn hard to get things the way they are, and I'm not about to let it all go to shit now." His eyes pierce hers and she knows he won't budge on this.

"Okay." she was disappointed, but there's not much more she could do to change his mind.

Bonnie texted Caroline that it's a no-go before climbing on the bike. She wrapped her arms around Enzo's bare waist. Her annoyance fades. His skin is warm from being under the sun. It's comforting in that they may not always get their ways with each other, but they were both still here. As much as they can be, she guess.

Enzo steers them to the Silas house. Inside, a bunch of brothers and their dates are already drinking. She leans into Enzo's shoulder. "Are you drinking?"

"Yeah."

"How are we getting to the warehouse, then?" No matter how much she trust him, she was not getting on the bike after he's been drinking.

"We're going with Matt, and he'll drink once we get there."

"Oh, okay," Bonnie says relieved. They'll be there long enough that Matt will sober up before we drive back.

He tilts her chin up, his finger soft on her skin. "Did you think I would drive drunk with you?"

"Not really. I just wanted to make sure."

He kisses her on the lips. "Never. With you or on my own."

His words made her so happy she leaned in for another kiss, this one steamier.

They drank rum and Coke now because they won't be able to drink later. Once they've all had their fill, they head over to the warehouse and find an already full parking lot. They waited to go in until Matt has had enough of the whiskey stored in the trunk to get his drunk on.

The place was packed. The Silas boys did an excellent job with the décor—purple, green, and blue lights dance across the large space and a platform holds a booth with a live DJ. No wonder they're charging so much at the door.

The best part, though, was the foam machines. She could see four of them from here. They shot a huge width of white spray from the large tubes, and some kind of black plastic surrounds the main floor. She guess to keep all the foam in place?

Bodies slide against each other to the beats under the colored lights. Foam was in everyone's hair, on their skin, saturating their clothes.

This. Was. Epic!

Bonnie looked over at Enzo. They were both smiling as he takes her hand and leads her over the plastic barrier onto the dance floor and into the foam bath.

Warmth envelops them from being surrounded by all these bodies, but the foam manages to lock the heat away from her skin. When the bubbles pop, they were drenched in slimy, soapy liquid.

Enzo and her danced their hearts out. His bare skin slides against hers, different than the way their bodies glide together when they sweat.

He grabs her ass and pulls her closer with his leg between hers, and then he rocks his hips forward and back. She throws her head back and laugh, following his lead.

They were having so much fun, it's almost as if that day in the rain never happened.

With everyone's bodies bumping into them, they get pushed closer to one of the foam machines. Bonnie was having fun until she get knocked down into the depths of the foam. She panicked, trying to get out, to wipe enough off her face to take a deep breath.

Enzo pushes back the drunk couple who shoved her under the machine. "Get your shit together or get out."

It was probably an accident, but that scared the shit out of her.

The couple grumbles at him as they disappear into the crowd.

"You okay?" Enzo asks.

Bonnie pushed her hair out of her face and took a few more deep inhales. "Yeah, it scared me. I couldn't breathe in the foam."

He holds her close as they move toward the bathrooms. "Let's take a break. I'll get us some water."

They spot Matt and his date Penny on the way out of the fray. Enzo points to the bathrooms, and Penny grabs the belt loop on the back of Bonnie's shorts to stay with them on their way out.

"I'll be right back," Enzo says. "If you get out before me, wait right here." He kisses her and takes off to get them some water.

"He is so hot," Penny says as they go into the women's bathroom.

Bonnie looked at her and laugh. She's with Matt, but Enzo's hotness was hard to miss no matter whom you're with. "That, he is."

They stood in the line for the stalls. "I don't know how you managed to snag that one. I've seen women try since my freshman year, and never has he settled down with any of them. And no offense," she looks Bonnie up and down, "there were a few of them who were much hotter."

What a bitch! Just because she says "no offense" does not make what she said any less offensive. Bonnie didn't like her. And she was not giving her a pass because she's been drinking so her tongue is a little looser. Bonnie said what was on her mind. "Well, whatever Enzo's reasons, I'm still with him and you're still with... Matt." Matt wasn't ugly by any stretch, but he's no Enzo.

The skin at the corner of her eyes tightens, but Bonnie steps away and into the next available stall before Penny could say anything else. Bonnie lines the toilet and pees as quickly as she could to avoid Penny on her way out. They had to ride with her back to the Silas house, but she'd prefer to not have to look at her any more than necessary.

Penny's not in line when she was done and washed, so Bonnie rushed out before she appears.

Enzo was standing outside the door, with three clear Solo cups of water. She took the third and toss it in the trash and then come back for hers.

Enzo looks at her in question. "What was that about?"

Penny exits but doesn't look at Enzo or her. She gets lost in the throng once she crosses the plastic barrier.

"I don't like her. At all."

Enzo laughs. "Why not?"

"Because she's a bitch and says stupid stuff."

"What'd she say to you?"

Bonnie takes a quick sip of water, but it turns into chugging the whole thing. She didn't realize how thirsty she was. Maybe she shouldn't have thrown away that third cup. Bonnie wiped her mouth. "Something about how she doesn't know how I managed to get you because some of the women you've been with were hotter than me." she shook her head, annoyed with Penny again.

The heat in Enzo's eyes spears her where she stood. "Maybe according to her. But not to me."

That heat courses through her and gathers between her thighs. She stood on her tiptoes and reach her mouth to his. He backs her against the wall and they kiss until the next person comes out. "Sorry, sorry, sorry," she says as she hustles past.

Enzo and her laughed. She guess they got a little carried away. "Well, that's too bad," Enzo says. "I was hoping she could be a girl here you could have fun with."

"Caroline would've been a girl I could've had fun with."

He drops his hand off her waist. "Don't start this again."

"You told me once in passing that when you were younger, you always wished for a brother. Well, you have one."

"You have to understand that my dad and I were really close before Stefan came around. We used to go camping and fishing and hiking and to basketball games and football games. Everywhere together. And then Stefan showed up, and I never got another day alone with my dad. It was always Stefan and Dad. And if I didn't want to be around Stefan, Dad would take him to the game instead of me."

Bonnie stepped to the side so she could meet his gaze better. "Yeah, but how is that Stefan's fault?"

He frowns at her. "Never once did he offer to stay home so it could be just Dad and me."

"Enzo, he was only a kid."

"Doesn't matter. I don't like him. And you can't be mad at me that I didn't want to invite him tonight."

"No, it's not that you just didn't invite him to come to this party, or any other Silas party. It's that you have banned him from coming. Period."

He steps farther away from the physical wall, replacing the invisible one between them.

And just when she thought they'd managed to take it down.

"You just don't understand."

"You're right. I empathize with you, but I don't understand." He's putting all the hurt and pain from losing his family onto Stefan. He's blaming him unfairly. How is it any different than how her mom blames her?

They go back into the foam, but it's not the same. They were both distant and frustrated with each other. If he would only give Stefan a chance, he'd know he could see him beyond the one who took his dad away. They could have a real relationship and ease a lot of the pain they both carry.

* * *

 **AN: TVD Is Over. Had to use the fray never say never because damn. The Lexi and Stefan scene crushed me. So beautiful, I love the fact that Stefan could have chosen his mom to see in the afterlife, but no he picked Lexi, a woman who did so much for him. His Best friend, honestly the best scenes of the night. I love the Elena, Enzo and Bonnie scene, both character telling Bonnie it's not her time yet she must live. The Bennett witches coming together, including Grams and Lucy finally. Honestly if I decide to do another fic once this is over I'm doing one for Bonnie, Enzo, Matt, Tyler, Caroline and Stefan, the characters who didn't get a happy ending.**


	13. Miss Movin' On

**Chapter Thirteen**

 _I'm breakin' down_  
 _Gonna start from scratch_  
 _Shake it off like an etch-a-sketch_  
 _My lips are saying goodbye_  
 _My eyes are finally dry_  
 _I'm not the way that I used to be_  
 _I took the record off repeat_  
 _It killed me but I survived_  
 _And now I'm coming alive_  
 _I'll never be that girl again_  
 _My innocence is wearin' thin_  
 _But my heart is growing strong_

 _\- Miss Movin On, Fifth Harmony_

A week after the foam party, Enzo and Bonnie had managed to get things mostly back to normal. She hasn't pushed him about Stefan, and he hasn't pushed her about the way he felt. They were lying in bed after amazing sex in which he say all the things with their bodies that they can't say with their mouths because she's too frightened to face it or allow it.

Enzo ran his fingers through her hair; she's outlining the dragon on his arm. "Why the dragon? And why here?" she asks.

"I've always thought dragons were majestic and powerful. They can either represent destruction and horror, or good luck and fortune. I choose to see the side of life that offers good luck and fortune."

"And why the arm?" she asks lazily.

"Because I thought the arm would showcase the badass scales best."

She laughed, her breath fluttering across his chest. "It does do that well."

"The only other spot was his back, but I didn't feel right about putting it there."

She glided her fingers from his arm to the tat on his side and rib with the cards, dice, and darts. "This one is easy. Because you love darts. And most games where you can win people's money."

"That," he said and pushes her hair off her neck, "and because everything in life is a gamble. Nothing is certain."

She lifts her delicate fingers from his skin as she thinks about that, and then moves to trace the words below his collarbone. "I think this one's my favorite."

"It is?"his voice was raspy and deep. They were supposed to go out to the Grill to see a band tonight, but he was fighting to stay awake.

"Uh-hm. Because it reminds me how you're aware that things you let in can hurt you, but you let them in anyway."

Enzo kinked his neck to look down at her. Did she say she admires him? Enzo thinks she did.

"Well, except for Stefan," she says almost as an afterthought, but it's like sandpaper across his nerves.

"Why do you have to keep bringing him up?" he growled.

She sits up. "I just think you're punishing him unfairly."

Enzo crawls out of bed and put his pants on. It doesn't stop. "I told you to drop it with him."

"Do you know he looked up to you when you guys were young? And you wouldn't give him the time of day. Still won't. You guys are brothers. You're not meant to hate each other."

She empathizes with his pains from what " _he's done to him."_ But what about all the shit he had dealt with because of Stefan? It's almost as if she's putting Stefan's feelings above his. "Leave it, Bonnie," he said and walking out to take a shower. He was annoyed and want out of this conversation.

* * *

Enzo rubbed his cold hand from their icy glasses down Bonnie's bare arm and she looked at him startled. He hands her the Long Island she asked for, and she takes it with a smile before turning her focus back to the band. It's the same band who played when he and Bonnie came here their first time together.

Bonnie sways her hips to the music and rolls her shoulders to the harder beats, their earlier argument forgotten.

Enzo steps behind her and wrap one arm around her waist, moving with her.

The Grill got a good crowd tonight, and the bodies are building the heat. Bonnie pulled her hair over one shoulder and airs her neck. A small trail of perspiration glistens in the red glow from the stage lights above. He watches until it reaches the spot where her neck and shoulder muscles meet and blow along the wet line.

She shivers and pushes her body flush against his. They danced to a few songs, and then play a round of darts.

They were sitting at our table waiting for Sarah to bring another round of drinks when Stefan and Caroline walked over. "Hey," Caroline says.

Enzo glared at Stefan. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Bonnie squeezes his shoulder. "Enzo, that is so mean. This is a public place, Stefan is here with Caroline, and it would mean a lot to me if you were civil."

Anger spikes in him all over again. "Why do you have to keep pushing it, Bennett? I told you how I felt, but you just don't quit." he glances from her to Caroline and Stefan.

How'd they know he and Bonnie would be here? And if it was a coincidence, why come to his table?

Enzo locked eyes with Bonnie "You set this up, didn't you?" he was stunned by how betrayed he felt.

"I just thought you should at least give him a chance."

Bullshit. "After everything I told you, after all the times I told you how I felt about it all. You did it anyway?" She's pushed him too far this time, and he couldn't hold it back any longer. "What gives you the right? We are not together. Stop sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."

Bonnie's forehead creases in pain before her face flushes with anger. "You're right, Enzo." Her words are clipped and cold, a stark contrast to the heat radiating from her. She scoots off the stool. "We're not together and I had no right. I'm sorry." She snatches her purse from the table and turns to Caroline and Stefan. "Will you please take me home?"

"Of course," Caroline says like he was the bad guy here, and the three of them walk away from the table.

"Bonnie, wait."

She stops but doesn't turn around.

Enzo didn't know what to say. She wouldn't let him tell her how he felt, but he was supposed to allow her to fix the most broken part of his life? A part of him wants her to. For her to be the one who makes the broken things work. But not like this. Not when she insists on keeping things the way they are. He can't give himself to her if she won't accept his heart, let alone give him hers.

She marches away from him.

Enzo wanted to tell her to wait, but he was still at a loss for words. He got what he wanted; she won't try to push him about Stefan anymore.

Was it worth losing whatever part of her he had, though?

He wasn't sure it is.

* * *

She waited all weekend for Enzo to call her, but he didn't. Not even a text.

Okay, maybe he needs some time to cool down, chill, forgive her, whatever. She could deal with that.

Tuesday in class, she doesn't talk to Enzo. She wanted him to at least start the conversation, break the ice, something. But he doesn't. Class rolls by and he leaves without a peep.

Maybe she shouldn't have set up Stefan and Caroline to come to the bar, especially not after the argument she and Enzo had about him before they went. But the plan was already in motion by then. It's just … she knows it pains Enzo, and it doesn't have to. She knows how to fix it. It's more easily fixed than the situation with her mom. And maybe that's why she did it, to try to fix something painful somewhere.

Thursday class comes, and when she still doesn't acknowledge him first, Enzo sits in the back. That tiny action hurts so much. She was being petty and stupid, and she wanted to talk to him, but now she was really hurt. And now she didn't know how. Like a manageable situation has just flipped into unmanageable territory for her.

When Friday night rolls around and still no word from Enzo, she emails him her section of the class project so far. He still doesn't call, or even reply to the email. If he really cared, he would have called by now.

It hurts, so she tells herself it's no big deal, that she really doesn't care about him after all. It was just a rebound thing. A college fling. Everyone has one of those, right?

"Well," Caroline says, "if you're going to sit here and sulk instead of calling him, you might as well come to the party with me tonight."

"I'm not sulking."

Caroline eyes Bonnie, brows raised. "You so are. You've fallen for him hard."

"I have not." she was not sure who was trying to convince more—Caroline or herself. And because she's not sure, she had to go to the party and get out of here.

Despite everything reminding her of Enzo, she and Caroline had fun. They were dancing and drinking, hanging out like they haven't in awhile.

Klaus Mikaelson, Stefan's friend with him that night at the fountain, kept checking her out. He's very cute too. He has blue eyes with dark, long lashes. Plus, he wears shirts with collars. Which is so unlike Enzo, she was walking over to him to prove something to herself. That she's not in love with Enzo, that she doesn't need him. The whole time they've spent together was only two college kids having a good time.

"Klaus," she says sitting next to him.

"Bonnie," he says, grinning at her. He must've thought he'd have to come to her. Well, she's doing things a little differently tonight.

"What are you drinking?" Lame question, but it works.

"Jack and Coke. You?"

Enzo likes rum and Coke. Well, he likes a lot of drinks, but that's his favorite.

Enough about him. This is about Klaus. "Vodka and OJ." Which she hates, but it's getting her drunk, so whatever. Bonnie takes another sip and scrunch her face.

Klaus laughs. "You don't like it?"

"Uh-un."

"Come on." He stands and pulls her with him by her wrist. "Let's get you something else."

She follows him toward the kitchen and pass a group of guys playing quarters.

Klaus appraises the stash of liquor bottles. "What'll it be? Looks like there's Jack, tequila, vodka, gin, rum, and this bottle of," he holds it up to read the label, "raspberry Schnapps." He turns to her with an agreeable look, like the Schnapps is probably what she'd like best.

Bonnie didn't think mixing different liquors once you've started with one was a good idea, but she glances down the line of bottles and grab the tequila anyway.

"Attagirl!" Klaus says, surprised, and takes it from her. He grabs a cup, salts the rim, and pours the liquor. "Hmmm." He looks around the kitchen for what to mix it with and opens the fridge. "Ah! Perfect." He comes back to the counter with a bottle of lemonade. "Now this is called a Salty Chihuahua." He mixes the lemonade and grabs a lime, slicing, and squeezing it into the cup.

He hands it to her, grazing her fingers before letting go, and she takes a tentative sip. "It's good!"

"That was a popular one at the bar I tended during the summer."

She tilts her head at him. " _You_ were a bartender?" Bonnie figured he'd work an office job. Not a bar.

"Sure. It was more money than anything else that would hire me for only the summer."

"So what other good drinks do you have up your sleeve?" she asked with a flirty smile.

He goes through each bottle and tells her the best stuff to mix with it. Some of the drinks take more than two ingredients, so she forget them real quick. But some sound pretty good, like the one he calls the Tropical Hooter. It has cranberry and pineapple juice, coconut rum, and melon liqueur. If she could remember all of this until next weekend, she'd make some for her and Caroline.

Bonnie engaged Klaus in conversation as much as she could without thinking about Enzo, laughing at his funny jokes, until he leans forward and kisses her.

She let him. It's like some kind of challenge she had with herself; if she could do this with Klaus, then she and Enzo were only a fling.

Klaus doesn't kiss nearly as well as Enzo does—but it's decent.

He pulls back and tilts his head over to the hall with the bedrooms.

She smiles and follows him.

What the hell was she doing?

Does she really want to do this?

Before she makes up her mind, Klaus opens the door and waits for her to step inside, closing it behind them.

His lips finds hers again and he backs them up to the bed. He lays her down and crawls on top of her, continuing the search of her mouth with his tongue. He's heavier than Enzo. They're about the same height.

Bonnie lets him kiss her neck and rub her chest, but when his hand slides up her shirt, it makes this all very real, and something she very much do not want to do.

At all.

What the hell was she thinking?

Bonnie pushes him off of her. "I'm sorry. I just … I can't right now." she pulls her shirt down and hustle out of the room.

She ran all the way back to the dorms. Stopping halfway there, she was winded, bent over and resting her hand above her knees. As her pulse pounds in her head from the blood and alcohol, it dawns on her.

"I really am in love with Enzo."

* * *

It takes him all weekend to cool off. To get over the fact that Bonnie finds it okay to meddle with his life but not be a real part of it, the fact that she seems to care more about Stefan's feelings than she does his.

By class on Tuesday, he was ready to talk to her again, but when she gives him the cold shoulder, He knows she's not ready to apologize. Because she never really did apologize. She said she was sorry before she stormed out, but it wasn't sincere. It wasn't a real coming together of minds or realization of the impact of her actions. She only said it to get out of there.

Thursday's class was more of the same, so he sat elsewhere. It hurts sitting next to her without her so much as looking at him. And it angers him that she's acting like he was the one who did something wrong, as if he was the one who should be apologizing. All he did was speak the truth.

On Friday, he finally heard from her. It's an email. Enzo opened it, anxious to put all of this behind them.

The email reads:

 _Here's what I have so far. When you get your section done, please email it back, and I'll proof it before sending it to Shane._

And that. Is. It.

Cold.

Brutal. Heart-rending.

She did the first half and fucking emailed it to him. Not a word about them, what she did, how was he doing, or anything.

It's too late to request a partner switch, but he was sure she would if it weren't.

She called him last night but didn't leave a message. Probably about the assignment anyway. If she needed something else, she would've left a voicemail.

He stayed in all day Saturday, working on the other half of this stupid damn paper.

Henry calls him around the time the sun goes down. "Hey, bro. I hate to be the one to tell you this, but someone's got to."

Shit. What now?

"Fuck, Henry." Enzo scratches his nails along the scruff of his chin. "Yeah, whatever it is, I'll hear about it eventually."

"Don't shoot the messenger and all that shit." He's stalling.

"Bonnie?" Henry has to know she's the only thing that would throw him off so easily.

"Yeah. She was at the Beta frat party last night. She and Klaus Mikaelson were flirting and drinking together, and the next thing I know, she's following him into one of the back bedrooms."

Enzo blinks.

Fucking shit.

This is not happening.

Enzo swallows deep. "Do you know how long they were in there?"

"No, but a while later, Klaus comes out, so they didn't leave at the same time."

Typical for when you don't want people to know what you've been doing and with whom. "And you saw this? With your own eyes?"

"Sorry, man." That's the answer.

A fucking punch to the gut is what it is. "Well, I appreciate hearing it from you."

"Yeah, hit us up later if you want to go out."

"Sure," Enzo replies, but he was not going anywhere. He felt like shit.

Enzo can't fucking believe it. He thought he'd give her time to cool off. To think about how much she really cares about him.

Bonnie wasn't one to sleep around. What she did with him was a fluke. She either really didn't care about him, or she wanted so badly to sever herself from him that she'd go and fuck Klaus. And that hurts more than the fact that she slept with someone else.

Enzo didn't realize it until now, but he had kept himself celibate, waiting for Bonnie to come back. And for what? To find out that within a week of them not talking, she's already fucking a new guy?

Bullshit.

He called Valerie.

"Well, hey there, dar'lin'," she purrs. "I haven't heard from you in a while."

"Yeah, I've been busy. What are you doing next weekend?"

"Nothing yet. What do you have in mind?"

"I'll be over Friday night. Wear the purple one I like." he hung up, trying to ignore the fact that even though Valerie looks fucking hot in that lavender bra, panty, and garter number, she looks nowhere near as amazing as Bonnie did when she was soaked from the rain that day of their bike ride.

But Bonnie made her choice last night.

And it sure as shit wasn't him.

* * *

AN: 3 more chapters left. Thanks for everyone for reading this. Also if you haven't already check out my latest Bonenzo fic Dreaming of You which is heavier on the Bennett women, and explorer Enzo St John. That has a bit of a supernatural element and adult romance, so check it out.


End file.
